A Mother's Treasure Is Her Daughter
by TheIrishGilmore
Summary: A Charlie and Ruby story, with other characters thrown in. Please read rate and review. Would greatly appreciate constructive critisism. More Chapters coming soon.
1. Chapter 1

"Yes I understand that chief, we're moving as quickly as we can, but this case is a lot more complex than we originally thought" Senior Constable Buckton argued down the phone.

It had been a week since the discovery of the twelve bodies on the boat and progess being made to solve the case was slow. Too slow for the liking of everybody concerned. It was particularly frustrating for Charlie who had to deal with the Chief of Police breathing down her neck almost every other day. She could understand his impatience, even Charlie was beginning to grow tired of how long it was taking to crack the case, but there was nothing she could do.

"Yes Chief, I'll take that on board. Bye", Charlie said trying her hardest to place the phone down without slamming it.

"Senior, we've just pulled in someone we think might be connected to the boat case", Constable Watson exclaimed.

"I'll be right there", Charlie pulled herself out of her seat and rushed out the door.

"Get off me. LET ME GO!" the man shouted. He wrestled with the officers who were trying to hold him down. Charlie walked up to the third officer who was trying to process him for finger prints.

"Place him in holding when you're done. We'll interview him when he's calmed down. Find out whatever you can about our John Doe here" she said.

Just then Angelo walked in along with a fellow marine officer. He looked at the man the officers were dragging into the holding cell and then walked up to Charlie.

"Have we got any info on John Doe?" Angelo asked.

"Not yet, he was only brought in just now. But we took his prints so hopefully we'll be able to put a name to the man soon", Charlie answered.

Charlie grabbed the file Watson had placed on the desk. She gave it a quick glance over and signed her name on the dotted line. Angelo handed her a coffee and smiled at her. She looked tired. Angelo placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Charlie you need to go home, get some sleep", he said with concern.

Charlie took a sip from her coffee, stroked his hand and proceeded to make her way back into her private office, Angelo following suit. She walked over to her desk and picked up the files that she had been working on earlier. She opened the filing cabinate and placed them inside, making sure to lock it when she was done. She walked back to her desk and sat down, slouching down to a comfortable position, taking the coffee cup back into her hand. Angelo sat in the empty chair beside her.

"Charlie, I'm serious. Go home. I'm sure the place can cope without you for a couple of hours at least", he said

Charlie looked at him with a forced smile. She could undestand his concern and was grateful for it. But she also knew she couldn't do what he was asking.

"I can't. If I'm not working all I do is worry about Ruby. Works the only thing that keeps me sane right now. At least here I can be productive".

Angelo nodded. He could understand Charlie's reasons for staying at work. Ruby is Charlie's whole world. He knew that and he accepted it because he knew that, while Charlie did care for him deeply, he had only been a part of Charlie's life for a small period of time. Ruby is Charlie's flesh and blood and he knew he could never compete with that. Ruby was Charlie's main concern and he knew that by accepting Ruby as part of the package deal he had won over Charlie. He cared a lot about both of them and would do anything for them.

"How is Ruby anyways?", he asks with genuine concern

Charlie shifts in her seat, putting the coffee cup down on her desk. She straightens up and leans forward, playing with the watch on her wrist.

"I just feel so helpless. My daughter has diabetes. She has this illness that's going to affect her for the rest of her life and there's nothing I can do about it. You know, I've been protecting her for her whole life, I've always felt like I was in control, that I could keep her safe. And...and now it feels like I've lost that sense....that feeling of control and it scares me" she says, becoming emotional at the sheer thought of it.

Charlie strokes her forehead in a frustrated manner. The very topic of Ruby's health made her tense and anxious. The whole developement was still very new. In fact it was only a couple of days ago that Ruby was diagnosed. Charlie was still in the stage of acceptance of the condition and was on full alert. It was going to take her a while to relax a little. Angelo could sense her worries. He reached out his hands and cupped hers into his.

"I know this is hard right now. It's tough to watch someone you love develope a condition like this. Even when you have accepted this your still always going to worry about Ruby and how she's doing. But as hard as it is for you imagine how hard it is for Ruby. She's going to have to deal with this everyday for the rest of her life. Instead of worrying about her condition why not sit down with her and talk to her about how she's coping. I'm sure she's sick of everyone talking about her blood sugar level's and diabetes. I would be if I were a teenager" he says with a slight grin.

Shifting into an upright position, Charlie began to think about what Angelo had said and she realised he was right. She had spent the last few days worrying more about the diabtes than Ruby. She couldn't help it. But she realised now that what her daughter needed the most right now was emotional support and comfort and not a drill sargent calling every hour to check on how Rubys blood sugar levels were. She was neglecting one of the main areas of concern. While Ruby did have to keep her levels in order, she also needed to feel like if she had a problem or wasn't coping she ccould sit down and talk to someone without having them try to mirp manage everything. Charlie couldn't help it. Her maternal side just takes over at that moment. It's almost like that side of her she bottled up for sixteen years was trying ot come out in one out burst. She realised she was probably overwhelming Ruby.

"You're right. I've been so highly strung over this I'm completely ignored what Ruby wants in all of this. Which I'm sure is certainly not me going into panic mode everytime she calls" Charlie says with a sigh. "I'm going to go over there tonight and talk to her properly and lisen to what she has to say. Maybe we can come to a comprimise".

Angelo smiled at her. It felt like he had made a breakthrough and released some of Charlie's stress. It made him feel slightly more upbeat.

"Good. We'll I'm going to see if our boat man has settled down. Maybe I can get some answers out of him now", he said as he got up out of his chair and made his way to the door. Before he walked out Charlie called him.

"Angelo, thank you" she said with a smile and the he walked out.

Charlie turned back around and faced her desk. She looked at some of the files on her desk she had yet to sign off on, took in a deep breath and exhaled. She then looked at the picture of her and Ruby sitting on her desk and smiled. It was a picture of Charlie and Ruby on the couch as Leah's house. Charlie has her arm's wrapped tightly around Rubys shoulders in a protective manner while Ruby has her arms wrapped around Charlie's waist. They both looked so happy when the photo was taken. I t always made Charlie smile whenever she looked at it. She looked at the clock, 4:15. Ruby had called earlier to tell her that she and Geoff were going over to Nicole's to watch some DVD's and wouldn't be home until late that night. Whatever the time, Charlie was going to talk to Ruby tonight. It was too important to leave until later.

*******************************************************************************************************************

This is just the first chapter. Please rate and tell me what you think. More chapters to come!!


	2. Chapter 2

Angelo walks out of the interview room looking disgruntled. He slaps the file down on the desk and checks his watch. He cannot believe he has just spent two hours interviewing John Doe. A second police officer walks out behind him and grabs his attention.

"What do we do with John Doe?" he asks.

Angelo turns to him, he looks in the door of the interviewing room and turns back to the police officer.

"I'm going to make a call, see if I can get an order to keep him from leaving the Bay. If I do, I want you to process all his details so we can keep track of him and then him go", he says sounding slightly defeated.

The police officer nods at Angelo and walks back into the interview room. He grabs John Doe by the arm and leads him out into the holding cells. Charlie walks out of her office. Her nose buried in a file. She looks up to see John Doe being led away and walks over to Angelo to find out if he's made any head way with him.

"Any luck getting any information out of him?" she asks.

"No. He claims he doesn't know Hugo Austin or anything about the people on the boat" he says in a manner that would suggest his annoyance.

"What are you going to do with him?" Charlie asks.

"We're going to let him go, keep an eye on him. Maybe if we trail him for long enough he'll led us to someone or something that will help us with this case" he says trying to sound convincing.

"So you still think he knows more than he's letting on?" she asks him.

"I hope so, otherwise we'll be stuck at square one trying to solve this case. Anyways I've got to make some calls. Isn't your shift over? he asks her, sounding slightly confused.

"Yea it finished a half hour ago. But Ruby won't be home till late so I thought I might as well get some paper work done and then head over there later". she says to him.

Angelo nods at her and then picks up the phone to make his call. Charlie closes the file she was looking at and places it in the filing tray with the other files that have been taken care of. She walks around to the far side of the reception desks and starts opening up documents on the computer. Angelo hangs up the phone and informs the police officer he was interviewing with that he had received the order and that it was being faxed over . The police officer walks into the holding cell area and releases John Doe. He brings him up to the reception desk where Angelo is standing.

"Your free to go. There's one condition. I have an order that prohibits you from leaving the Bay until we are finished with the investigation. Do I make myself clear?" he asks sternly.

John Doe looks at Angelo and laughs in his face.

"Perfectly Constable" he replies.

With that he collects his belongings and makes his way out of the police station. Charlie and Angelo watch on.


	3. Chapter 3

It's evening and the sun is beginning to go down. John Doe hops into his car and checks for police officers who might be trailing him. He turns on the ignition and pulls out of the car park and drives off heading out of Summer Bay. He pulls a map out of the glove compartment and and studies it. It has pen marks on it marking a particular location.

After driving for about Fifteen minutes he pulls into this off road lane way and drives down. He pulls up beside an old abandoned house, kills the engine and gets out. He makes his way up the door where he hears angry shouting coming from someone inside. He opens the door and walks in.

"Aghh" the angry male voice shouts as he topples over a table sending it crashing into a wall.

John Doe walks in and lets a shout at the man so he can acknowledge his presence.

"Oi, Derek, what the bloody hell are you playing at?" he shouts, sounding annoyed.

Derek turns around to face John Doe.

"It's those kids" he exclaims.

John Doe looks at him.

"What kids?" he asks.

"The kids, the two blondy kids from the island. They live here in the bay" he says anger building up in his tone.

"So what's the problem?" John Doe asks.

"The problem is mate, if they see me and go to the police, I'm cooked".

John Doe picks up the table and turns it upright. He walks over to the empty chair and pulls it over to the table. He sits down and props his arm around the back of the chair. He looks at Derek and grins at him.

"Well then just don't get caught" he says in amocking manner.

Derek cuts him with a menacing looking stare. He slowly walks towards him and leans forward so that he is looking straight at John Doe.

"No. No I've got a better idea. I'm going to do something I should have done when they were on the island" he says. He stands up straight and walks over to the rickety old cabinats and opens them. He pulls out a black box. John Doe looks on from behind.

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" John Doe asks feeling nervous.

Derek removes a gun from the box, loads the weapon with a couple of bullets and turns to John Doe.

"I'm gonna take care of them before they get a chance to squeal to any of the coppers", he says with a look of pure evil spread across his face.

John Doe sat up straight and swallowed hard. He knew he was in for a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey guys. Miles and Jai are in Yabbie Creek and Alf's doing a shift at the bar so we've got the place to ourselves. Sit down and choose a DVD," Nicole said as she made her way into the kitchen.

Ruby and Geoff made their way over to the couch and sat down. Geoff picked up the bundle of DVD's Nicole had rented from the store and began to laugh.

"Are you kidding me? These are all chick flicks...Sex and the City, Fools Gold, Bride Wars, Mamma Mia. You can't be serious?", he asks with a pleading look.

Nicole and Ruby begin to laugh at Geoffs pleading look. Nicole finally stops long enough to answer them.

"Well if Jai or Aden were here then maybe there'd be a more even selection of DVD's. But since you're out numbered, yes Geoff, Ruby and are I are serious".

Geoff looks back down at the DVD's and drops them back down onto the coffee table, giving up hope of there being any chance of watching something that involved slapstick comedy or car explosions. He leaned back in the couch and put his arm around Ruby and she looked at him with a smile.

"Cheer up Geoffrey, ten minutes watching a Kate Hudson movie and you'll be tapping into you're feminine side in no time" she says, laughing at thought of it.

Nicole made her way out of the kitchen and over to the couch. She placed a big bowl of popcorn on the table and some glasses. She looked at Geoff and she knew exactly what he was thinking, she could read him like an open book. She knew his concerns when she saw him glancing at Ruby

"Don't worry, it's organic popcorn, No additives, suitable for a diabetic. Now Ruby, would you like a sugar coated candy stick or are good?" she jokes, throwing a mocking glance at Geoff. Nicole waked back into the kitchen and grabbed the juice out of the fridge.

Ruby was laughing at the joke Nicole had made and playfully punched Geoff in the arm. He smile a little, finally allowing himself to relax and laugh at the joke himself. Nicole made her way back over to the couch and sat down next to Ruby. She poured the juice into the glasses and handed them out.

"So Ruby, not to sound annoying or anything but how are you dealing with the whole diabetes thing? Most be tough?", she asks, genuinely interested.

Ruby sits up and crosses her legs under her, takes a sip of her juice and places it back down on the coffee table.

"OK, I guess. I mean I'm still trying to get used to the whole special diet thing. The injections are not the most fun thing in the world or pricking my finger for that matter. It's something I don't think I'm ever going to get used to, but, if I want to stay healthy it's just something I'm going to have to get used to", she says in a matter of factly way. "I've just managed to get Geoffrey here, to chill out about it and stop fussing. Now all I have to deal with is Charlie".

Nicole places her juice on the table and grabs a cushion off the chair across the way. She hugs it tightly to her chest, crossing her arms. She rests her chin on the top of the cushion and leans her back against the arm of the couch, facing Ruby.

"Is she still in over protective mode?" she asks.

"Yeah. I know she means well and I know she's got my best interests at heart. But it justs feels like she's smothering sometimes. A hundred calls a day is a bit much. I mean if anything was wrong I'd call her", Ruby says seeming a little tense.

"Yeah but Ruby she's your mom,,,", Nicole trails off, unsure if Ruby was comfortable with anyone referring to Charlie as her mother. It was only a couple of weeks ago that Ruby had found out the had taken her and Charlie a while to get back to their ususal ways. Only with the exception that instead of being sisters. They are now mother and daughter. Nicole couldn't see how anything could possibly change anyways. Charlie had always been very protective of Ruby. As far as she was concerned nothing had changed.

"What I mean is, she cares about you more than anyone else in her life. Of course she's going to be worried. Maybe you two just need to sit down and talk it out", Nicole finished.

Ruby nodded. She could see Nicole's point of view. Being diabetic was hard, and having to deal with made it hard for to see everyone else's concerns. She realised now that although she is dealing with the condition, Charlie's dealing with worry and probably scared at the thought of something bad happening to had to talk to Charlie and have a proper conversation with her. It was the only way they were going to come to an understanding about the situation. Geoff put the DVD in the the player, picked up the remote and pressed play. When he sat back down, Ruby lay her head against his shoulder and he placed his head gently agaist hers. All three of them sat back and settled into comfortable positions for the film.

Just as the film was about to begin..._crash_...there was a noise outside. They all jumped and turned around.

"What was that? Nicole said sounding spooked.

Geoff jumped over the couch and headed for the back door.

"I'm gonna check it out" he said as he made his way across the room and into the kitchen.

"Geoffrey be careful", Ruby called after him.

The girls sat in silence as they waited for Geoff to return. The heard the noise of a struggle and Ruby grabbed Nicoles hand. Just then they heard footsteps.

"Geoff", Nicole shouted.

Just then Geoff made his reappeared. He had his hands raise in the air and then following from behind, Derek. He held is gun to Geoff's back nudged him to move over to the couch. Geoff sat down on the couch huddled himself up beside both girls. Derek pointed his gun at all three of them.

"Nobodys going anywhere", he said as he glared at them.

Ruby, as subtly as she could from behind the couch remover her phone from her pocket. She pressed the speed dial number one and placed it gently on the couch, hoping that they could hear what was going on....

*******************************************************************************************************************

More to come tomorrow. Hope you're enjoying it so far. More reviews would be greatly appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

"Charlie, the report on the rest of the bodies has just been faxed through", Constable Watson informed her.

Charlie got up from the desk in her office and walked over to the door to where Watson was standing. She took the pages of the report off her and looked at them. She analysed the as much of the report as she could and then walked over to her desk and picked up an empty folder. She placed the report inside and walked back over to Constable Watson.

"Leave these on Angelos desk. He'll want to look at them when he comes back from the dive sight. Make copies as well, we need to make sure we have as much information about this case as possible", she says.

Watson nods at Charlie and makes her way back to the reception desk. Charlie returns to the incident reports she had been reviewing over. She picks up the near empty cup of coffee, finishes it off and pushes it to one side. She picks up her pen and continues where she left off in the reports. Just then..._ring ring...ring ring_...she looks down at her phone. The screen flashes as it continues to ring. She checks the caller ID and it says Ruby Calling. She inhales a large breath of air and then exhales. Part of her is worried that something is wrong and that Ruby is in distress. Another part of her thinks she's overreacting and it's just a friendly call. When she finally settles her nerves she presses the answer button and puts the phone to her ear.

"Hey Rubes, what's up?" she asks, trying not to sound worried. "Rubes, hello. Ruby are you there?" she says confused.

She pulls the phone away from here ear to look at the screen so she can make sure she that the call is actually coming through. She put's the phone back to ear and calls Ruby's name again, hoping for an answer.

"Ruby, answer me?" she says, but still no reply.

Just then she hears voices in the background..._"please, just put the gun down ok, we don't want any trouble"_...another more menacing voice begins to speak..._"yeah well darling it's not about what you want, now sit down and shut up or I'll blow you all to hell"_. Just then Charlie hear's sobbing and an all too familar voice begins to speak..._"please, just let us go we haven't done anything"_. Charlie's heart begins to race uncontrollably. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Panic, fear, dread and anxiety all begin to take control. She leaped out of her chair and bounded out into the main office area, keeping her phone in her hand with the call still open.

"We've got a hostage situation in Summer Bay caravan park. There's man with a loaded weapon holding three, maybe more people against there will. We need all available units and whatever back up we can get" Charlie barks out orders at all police officers in the station.

The minute she had finished the station became a buzz of excitement. Police officers loaded their weapons. Officers working the desks called for back up and everyone that was ready headed for their patrol cars. Just as Charlie was about to leave Angelo brushed pass all the exiting police officers and up to Charlie who was loading the gun she had never been forced to use in her career. Angelo looked at her with concern.

"Charlie what's going on?" he asked, trying to keep up with her as she walked out into the car park and headed towards a waiting squad car.

"Someone's holding Ruby, Geoff and Nicole hostage at the caravan park and he has a gun", she says. Her voice quivering as she spoke.

Angelo looked at her in complete shock.

"WHAT? Are you serious?", he asked.

"Yes Angelo of course I'm sure. I have to go I can't afford to waste anymore time".

With that Charlie hopped into the passenger side of the squad car and it sped of in the direction of the caravan park. Angelo looked on as the car rounded the corner. He called on his marine officer companion and they got into their squad car and took off after the rest of the officers.

As Charlie sat in the car she could feel herself clenching her fists so hard it almost cut off blood flow. She could still feel her heart racing. It felt like she was having a heart attack. In the few minuted since she received the call she couldn't believe all the different thoughts and scenarios that raced through her mind. Fear had turned into sheer terror. Sruby was her life. She couldn't comprehend anything happening to her. The thought of it was unbearable. Charlie had never fired a single bullet against anyone in her entire career in the police force. But when it was her daughters life at risk, choosing not to may be a price to high to pay.

The car reached it's destination and pulled up alongside the flurry of police officers and squad cars that were surrounding the place. Passers by and van occupants in the park looked in in horror at the sight before them. Charlie got out of the car and began to run towards the officers who were standing the closest to the house, one of which was the Chief of Police who had arrived in town before the fiasco broke loose. From the corner of her eye Charlie could see Miles and Jai talking to a police officer, a look of shock across their faces. But she was too concerned with saving Ruby to really pay any notice to them.

She stopped running and instead began to speed walk up to them. She climbed under the police tape that was put up to keep people out of the area surrounding the house and bareged her way past the other officers and made her way straight up to the Chief.

"What's going on, why aren't you doing anything? There's people in their", she argued as the Chief of police looked at her.

The Chief lowered his head and began to rub his face with his hand that would suggest something was not right. He looked at Charlie.

"A couple of seconds after we arrived we heard gun fire. As far as we know two shots were sounded" he says in a tone that would suggest his fears that would suggest his fears for the hostages.

Charlie's heart sank. Who was shot? Was anybody shot? Is Ruby alright?. She felt Angelo's presence behind her but did not acknowledge him. Instead she looked at the house, tears welling up in her eyes. She began to run towards the house. Angelo and and two othe rofficers chased after her. Before she could any closer Angelo caught up with her and grabbed her from behind. Wrapping his arms tightly around her and holding lifting her slightly so her feet no longer touched the ground. But Charlie fought his grip, Trying desperatly to free her arms from him. But she couldn't all she could do was sob.

"My daughters in there", screamed as everybody looked on. At that moment her legs collapsed from under her and she fell to the ground, Angelo clutching her close to him, trying to comfort her. Gently kissing the top of her head. He then picked her up and held her against him for support and they retreated back behind the police tape. The Chief of Police then began to gather officers around and from where she was standing, Charlie could hear him.

"Ok, this is a very sensitive situation. We need to get those hostages out of there now. The priority is them. The gunman can come out in a body bag for all I care. Alright let's clean this mess up, move!" he ordered. With that the the city officers began to prep themselves in SWOT gear. Preparing themselves for whatever outcome.

*******************************************************************************************************************

I know there's been a lot of Charlie so far, but bear with me, I'm just trying to develope the story. More chapters will come as soon as possible. Look forward to reading reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

The noise of the gun fire echoed through the house for what felt like an eternity. The noise of shattering glass and screams was like something out of a horror movie. The tension in the house was unbearable. Ducked down behind the couch Geoff, Nicole and Ruby huddled down as close together as they could possibly get. All three of them terrified at the nightmare they were living out. From his standing spot, Derrick stood laughing. Laughing the laugh of a twisted mad man.

"Haha. You're making this too easy", he said, a grin on his face as he spoke.

Just then from outside he could hear the screams of a woman, a woman who was sobbing. He made his way over to the back door of the house with quick, quiet movements, making quick glances over his shoulder to make sure the three hostages were going to try any heroics. When he got to the door he peered out through a gap big enough for him to get a proper glance outside but small enough that he wouldn't be seen.

To his horror he could see an entire police force outside, blue lights flashing from squad cars, police officers everywhere and a policewomen who looked hysterical, just a few feet away from the house. He heard her shout..._"My daughter's in there"_...as she struggled against the grip of another officer that was holding onto her from behind. At that moment the penny dropped for Derrick. Somebody had made the call from inside the house. But who? He could feel his blood beginning to boil as he looked over at the couch. As he finally began to lose control he made his back over to his three hostages. He flipped the dining chair over as he knocked it out of his way with blunt force and stood hovering over them, pointing his gun over each of them, back and forth.

"So which one of you made the call, huh?", he asked with a cold tone. "ANSWER ME!!", he shouted, But he got no answer.

He looked at the couch and say a phone sitting on it. He picked it up and opened and looked at them again. He opened up a message on in the phones inbox that read 'Hey Ruby, need to talk, Charlie x x. When he saw the name Ruby he swallowed hard. He flung the phone against the couch and bent down.

"So which one of you is Ruby then?" he said, glaring into their faces. "Is it eeny, meany, miney...moe", he said through gritted teeth as he grabbed Ruby by the wrist and pulled her up onto her feet. "So you thought you'd get away with it did ye? Well tough luck sweetheart, your luck just ran out".

Ruby winced in pain as he gripped her wrist as tightly as he could, almost snapping it. She cried, tears streaming down her face. The fear apparent all over her face. Derrick flung her across the floor. Nicole and Geoff screaming at Derrick to leave her alone, but there words falling on deaf ears. As Derrick made his way over to the kitchen Geoff suddenly bounded over the couch and ran straight for Derrick. But Derrick turned at the last second and pointed his gun directly at Geoff. Laughing at him.

"Haha, aww look at the knight in shining armour, out to protect his princess", he said. From behind he heard Ruby get to her feet and he turned and looked at her. He moved back a couple of feet so that he had both of them in his sights.

"Please, just let us go" Geoff pleaded with him.

"See I can't do that because your friend here called the copers and now I've got no way out of this", he said, the anger building up in his voice.

"Look just let her go if you want to make someone suffer then do it to me", Geoff exclaimed.

"No", Ruby yelled.

Derrick looked at Geoff, then looked over to the couch where Nicole was now standing, watching what was unfolding before her. Then he turned back and looked at Geoff and saw him staring at Ruby. He he ket out a large breath.

"Alright, you wanna suffer?" he said as he raised his gun, "your wish is my command".

Derrick cocked the hammer of the gun and at the last second turned..._bang_..........

"NO", Nicole screamed.

Geoff stood there stunned, his breathing intensifying. He looked at Ruby and watched as she collapsed to the floor. He dove for her to break her fall. He wrapped his arms around her and cradled her in his lap. He put his had over the wound trying to stop the blood. He began to shake her.

"Ruby, Ruby, come on stay with me...Ruby", he said over and over.

Ruby lay in Geoffs arms, She could feel pressure on her chest and could feel a rush of blood at that one spot. She felt herself getting sleepy but she forced herself to stay awake. She began to cough and splutter blood. Her lungs were filling up. She wanted to scream but it felt like allt he energy had left her body.

Derrick stood there laughing down at Geoff as he held Ruby in his arms. Nicole felt to her knees and began to sob. Clasping her hands over her mouth. Out of the corner of her eye she was startled to see two heavily suited figures appear throught the front door. They walked in, making no sound and rounded the corner to Derrick, who's back was turned. The first man held a gun to Derricks back.

"Don't move", he shouted at him. "Your under arrest, drop your weapon, get down on your knees and put your hands behind your head" he ordered.

The second officer passed by him and rushed over to the spot where Geoff was holding Ruby. He knelt down to check her pulse.

"The culpret had been aprehended. We need the paramedics in here right now. We have a gun shot victim, I repeat we need emergency medical assistance", the officer ordered over the his walkie talkie.

The first officer cuffed Derrick, pulled him up onto his feet and led him out the back door, passed Geoff and Ruby out to the waiting police van.

Ruby coughed again. Pain was beginning to set in. She could feel herself drifting in and out of consciousness. She closed her eyes. She could hear a familar voice..._Ruby, Ruby, come on wake up, baby wake up..._She opened her eyes. Staring down at her was Charlie. Her eyes bloodshot, welling up with tears, worry lines creased across her forehead. She placed her arms under Ruby, relieveing Geoff. She pulled her daughter into her embrace and held onto her tightly. Removing one arm and placing it firmly over her wound, She kissed Ruby on the forehead. A long kiss that was marked with fear for her daughters life.

Ruby began to move her lips as if trying to speak,

"Ssssh", Charlie said "don't try to speak, just stay with me".

But persisted. She tries once, twice, three times to form what she wanted to say but couldn't. Then with one big painful breath she uttered one word.

"Mum".

*******************************************************************************************************************

More chapters to come tomorrow. Hope you like this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

"We've got a female, 16 years old, gun shot wound to the chest, massive amount of blood lost. She's a type 1 diabetic", the paramedic listed off as he pushed the ambulance bed down the corridor.

Charlie walked along side, keeping in pace with the movement of the bed. She held on to Ruby's hand as tightly as she could, afraid to let go. With her other hand she stroked her daughters forehead, speaking words of encouragement to stay alive. When they reached the theater doors, the nurse stopped in front of Charlie, blocking her path. Ruby's hand slipped out of her grip as the paramedics and doctors continued past the double doors. Her heart sang.

"I'm sorry, you can't go any further this is a restricted area", she said.

"It's my daughter", she said, angry that the nurse wouldn't let her proceed. "I can't leave her on her own!".

The nurse looked a little stunned that the young, pretty woman standing in front of her was the mother of a teenager. But she was most sympathetic. She gave Charlie's arm a gentle stroke to comfort her,

"I can understand you'r scared. But the best thing you can do for your daughter now is let the doctors help her. I'll come find you as soon as I know more", the nurse said, and with that she turned on her heel and burst her way through the double doors down to the operating theatre.

Charlie stood motionless. Clasping her shaiking hands together. A tear slid down her cheek. Ahe looked down at her hands. They were covered in blood. Ruby's blood. She turned around and looked for a bathroom and found one just a couple of feet away. She walked with unusual pace towards the door and forced it open. She walked up to the sink and turned on the warm water. She squirted some soap onto her hands from the soap dispenser and started to scrub her hands agressively to get the her blood stained hands clean.

She watched as the watched as the clear water turned red and made it's way down the drain. She tried to hold back the tears. When she was done she tore some tissue paper off the role and dried her hands. She dumped the it in the bed when she was done. She leaned over the sink, both hands gripping either side of the rim. She had a knot in her stomach and she felt sick. She looked up at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were completely red. She looked shattered. Just then she looked down. The once baby blue police shirt was red.

Charlie began to breath heavily. She stood up straight and began to unbutton her top, but she couldn't, her hands would not stop shaking. Getting angry she tore open her shirt, all the buttons bursting off in different directions, revealing a black tank top. She pulled the shirt off her body. She couldn't bear to wear something that reminded her of the shooting. She rolled the shirt up in a ball and dumped in the bin, slamming the lid down. She sobbed. She put her hand over her mouth to silence herself. But couldn't. She was overcome with emotion. She turned her back to the wall and slid down along it. She placed her head in her hands and cried.

*******************************************************************************************************************


	8. Chapter 8

Charlie sat in the waiting room in a daze. The hustle and bustle going on around her was a noiseless blur. The only thing she could think about was Ruby. She had been joined by Nicole, Geoff, Leah, Morag, Aden, Irene and Ross and although they tried to talk to her she just couldn't bring herself to snap out of the trance like state she was in. Even when Angelo called from the station she still remained as she was. Motionless.

Her thoughts were racing through her head at a hundred miles an hour. All of the nights events were stuck on replay and the only thing that she though of clearly was why? Why did this happen? Why Ruby? But the one that really got to her was why couldn't she protect her? If only she had put her foot down and made Ruby move back home with her none of this would have happened. If she had called Ruby earlier that day instead of waiting then Ruby wouldn't have been in the house. She would have been with her and she would have been safe,

But she didn't do those things and Ruby wasn't safe. Instead she was lying on an operating table with a bullet in her chest. She was lying in limbo between life and death. The only thing keeping her alive at that moment was a machine. Charlie couldn't bear it. She hated the whole situation and the pangs of pain in her heart tore her up inside. All she wanted to do was hold Ruby. To see her smile. To tell her everything would be okay.

A nurse dressed in head to toe operating scrubs walked into the room. Geoff bounded to his feet and walked over to meet her, follwed by Nicole, Ross and Morag. The nurse was a little startled by his haste and took a few steps back.

"Are you here for Ruby Buckton?" the nurse asked.

"Yeah, we are" replied Geoff, anxiously awaiting news.

The second Charlie heard Ruby's name she snapped out of her daze. Heart pounding out of her chest. She climbed up out of her seat. She could feel her knees wobbling as she walked. She felt as though her legs were going to collapse from under her. Charlie continued on towards the nurse, pushing past her father and Geoff. She looked the straight in the eye and asked her the question she had been waiting to ask. Fearing the worst and hoping for the best.

"How is she? Is Ruby alright?", she asked, gripping her hands together.

"The bullet lodged passed through Ruby's pulmonary artery which is what caused the massive bleed out which of course cause massive strain on her heart. The surgeons managed to repair the damage, but now it's up to Ruby to do the hard work", she said. "Of course with her diabetes we have to be careful of infection and we will need to monitor her closely. The next 24 to 48 hours are critical, If she makes it through it's very likely she'll make a full recovery, but I must warn you not to get your hopes up just yet. She's still in danger", the nurse finished, sensing the dread that had overcome Charlie.

Charlie stood there silent. She crossed an arm over her stomach and wiped away a tear with the other. She didn't to cry. She needed to be strong for Ruby. She had to be strong for her daughter. There wasn;t much she could do but this was the one thing she felt she could and she was not going to sit blubbering like a fool. Her tears were not going to make Ruby better.

"Can I see her?", Charlie asked the nurse.

"Of course. I'm afraid it's only family right now so if the rest of you want to wait or go home," she said looking at the others gathered in the waiting room. "If you follow me I'll take you to the ICU and you can sit with your daughter", she said to Charlie.

Charlie hugged her father and then turned to the nurse and followed after her. She walked briskly. She was anxious to see Ruby, to hold her hand. All she wanted to do was sit by her sughters side and be with her. She wanted to do what she was never able to openly do for the last sixteen years. She wanted to be Ruby's mother. The thing to come out of the whole nightmare that Charlie remembered the most was that for the very first time, Ruby called her mum. She just wished the circumstances had been different. The nurse stopped outside the ICU and turned to Charlie. She started preping Charlie, making her aware of what to expect when she went inside. Charlie felt a little unsettled by the information. She braced herself, took a deep breath, exhaled and walked in to the room.

Charlie stopped. She felt a lump forming in her throat and tears began to well up in her eyes. She culd not comprehend the sight before her. Ruby lay in the bed, IV drip, an insulin infusion drip, breathing tube, feeding tube, heart rate monitior and anything else that could possibly be connected to her. Charlie caught her breath and made her over to Ruby's bedside. She looked her daughter up and down and began stroking her arm. She leaned down and gave her a kiss on the fore head, She turned around and grabbed the chair behind her. Pulling it over to right bedside the bed and sat down. She gently slid her hand under Ruby's and caressed it.

As she sat there watching over Ruby she began to quitely mumble the words to a lullaby that she used to sing to Ruby when she was little and couldn't sleep after a nightmare. Charlie remembered it well because it was the only time she was ever able to feel like Ruby's mother before the revelation. She felt like now was an appropriate time to sooth her daughter of the nightmare. As she sang, she could feel her eyes getting heavy. She felt drowsy and she kept singing until she finally nodded off, keeping Ruby's hand in hers. As she slept she began to dream.................

* * *

Sorry it's late but I've been having a hectic time lately. Enjoy and don't forget to rate,


	9. Chapter 9

_"Mum, Mum wake up, we're going to the beach", a young girl siad._

_Charlie awoke to the beams of bright sunlight shining through her window. The silhouette of a young girl staring down at her. She rubbed her eyes and sat up in her bed. She looked around. How did she get here?. She turned around and looked at the little girl standing at the side of her bed, smiling. She couldn't have been much older than five. She had long wavy hair and bright blue eyes. Charlie smiled at her and hugged her._

_"Ruby" Charlie said as she looked at the familiar face from her past and she gripped her tightly._

_The young girl put her arms around her mothers neck and hugged her back._

_"Mum are we still going to the beach today like you promised?" she asked._

_Charlie released her daughter from from her grasp and cupped her two little hands in hers. She smiled at her and tucked a few strands of Ruby's hair behind her ear._

_"We can go wherever you want" she said with a grin._

_"Just me and you?" the little girl asked._

_Charlie felt a heart soar. She had always wanted this. She always wanted to be a mother to Ruby but the circumstances didn't permit. She rubbed the little girls arms and smiled._

_"Yeah, just me and you. Go get your things, I'll be ready in a tick", she said._

_She beamed as the young girl raced out of Charlie's room and down the hall. Charlie brushed her fingers through her hair and stretched. She climbed out of the bed and walked over to her wardrobe. As she was making her over she suddenly stopped and looked at her dressing table. It was full of pictures of her with Ruby. Pictures of birthdays, holidays, and with family. There was even a picture Ruby painted for Charlie that read 'Happy Birthday Mum, Love Ruby'. Charlie could feel a lump form in her throat. How could she have let herself miss out on this. All those precious moments._

_She continued over to her wardrobe and pulled out a pair of cream shorts and a pale pink vest top. She placed them over her arm and carried them over to her bed and laid them on it neatly. She picked up her robe and made her way to the bathroom to take a shower._

_When she had finished, Charlie walked out into the living room and saw Ruby lying on the ground on her stomach, legs in the air, drawing a picture. She crossed the living room and got down on her knees to get a closer look at Ruby's picture._

_"What's that you're drawing?" she asked._

_"It's you and me at the beach and we're making lots sand castles and eating ice cream", the little girl said as she handed her the picture._

_Charlie studied the drawing closely. She could see all the sand castles and the ice cream van and in the middle was Charlie holding Ruby's hand. She smiled at her daughter and ran her fingers through her hair._

_"It's beautiful, just like you"._

_"Are we going to the beach now?", the little girl asked as she hopped up onto her feet._

_"Yeah, come on let's go", Charlie said as she grabbed the towels and and beach gear of the couch. They headed across the kitchen and out the back door. Ruby opened the back door and climbed in. She sat in the booster seat and buckled herself in without so much as thinking about it. Charlie was amazed._

_"If I'm wearing my seatbelt I'll always be safe and I won't get in trouble with the police mummy works with", the little girl said with a smile._

_Charlie smiled, she couldn't help it. She just couldn't get over what was going on. She put the beach gear in the back seat next to Ruby and then slammed the door shut. She walked around to the drivers side and got in. She fixed her mirrors, turned on the ignition and proceeded to make her way gently out of the driveway and when she had fully reversed out, she took of for the beach._

_When they arrived Ruby jumped out of the car and ran for the beach. Charlie got out of the car and looked on._

_"Hey, wait for me", she said grinning, grabbing the stuff out of the back of the car._

_When she locked the car she ran down to where Ruby had stopped and toook her by the hand. The walked down to the beach together. Charlie placed the big towl down on the sand and sat down. She grabbed the sun lotion out of the bag and covered Ruby from head to toe. When she was done they grabbed a bucket and spade and ran down towards the wet sand to make sand castles._

_"That's a pretty neat sand castle", Charlie said admiring Ruby's fifth attempt._

_The little girl smiled at Charlie and stood up. She began to run down the beach. Charlie called after her but the little girl kept running. Charlie stood up and began to run. _

_"Ruby, Ruby come back", she shouted,"Ruby"._

_But the little girl vanished into thin air. Charlie couldn't catch her breath. Where was Ruby? Why couldn't she see her. Just then she felt a tug on her arm from behind. She turned around stunned._

_"Hey Charles", the voice said._

_It was Ruby. But she was her 16 year old self. She looked Ruby up and down and hugged her close to her._

_"Charles, you're cutting of my air supply", she chuckled._

_"Ruby, you're ok", Charlie said through tears of happiness._

_Charlie stood back and smiled at her daughter. Then she looked down and dread set across her face. She looked at Ruby's chest and it was stained in blood. She looked down at her own shirt and it too was now stained._

_"Ruby, no.....no", she exclaimed._

_Just then Ruby began to tremble and Charlie grabbed her, gently falling to her knees with her daughter in her arms. Why was this happening again._

_"No, Ruby please, please don't leave me", Charlie sobbed._

_Ruby smiled at her and raised her head. She gently kissed her mother on the side of the cheek and then lay back in her mother's embrace._

_"I'm not going anywhere", she said as she gripped Charlie's hand.................................................._

Charlie awoke abruptly to the sight of a hospital room. She felt a squeeze of her hand and she looked down to see if it was real. It was, She looked. Ruby lay there, her eyes fluttering, trying to open them. Charlie jumped out of her seat and stood beside her daughter.

"Ruby, Rubes, come on baby open your eyes. Come on you can do it", she encouraged.

Ruby's eyes fluttered a little more before the gently opened completelt. Charlie pressed the alert button to alert the octor and nurses. Within seconds a doctor and two nurses were in the room with them. The doctor walked straight over to Ruby and placed his hand around the breathing tube, aware of Ruby's discomfort and coughing.

"Ruby, I need you to calm down and on the count of three I want you to give me one long continuous cough, alright. 1...2...3", he said and he gently removed the tube from her throat.

Ruby began to cough, wincing in pain. Charlie stood beside her daughter and gently stroked her forehead. Sobbing tears of happiness. The doctor momentarily interrupted them to place a nasal cannula on Ruby and then stepped back to update Ruby's chart. The nurses took note of all the information on the monitors, changed her drip and insulin line and then left the room.

Charlie smiled down at her daughter.

"Welcome back", she said, drowning her in kisses.

* * *

More chapters coming soon!!


	10. Chapter 10

Charlie sat in silence and watched Ruby sleeping. Every few hours a nurse or doctor would come and check on her stats, making sure her blood sugar levels were stable and to change her IV drip and insulin line. Each time Charlie held her breath, worried that the doctors would have something negative to say. But they didn't. They just recorded details into Ruby's chart, smiled at Charlie and walked out. She wanted to believe that this was a good sign but she didn't want to get her hopes up. Ruby wasn't out of the woods yet.

She stood up and stretched. She'd been sitting in that chair for hours and every part of her body was stiff. She ran her fingers through her hair and shook it out. Charlie walked around the chair and made her way over to the window. She gently pushed down some of the window blind visors and peered out through the window. It was a typically beautiful day. The sun was gleaming and the sky was blue. Outside she could see patients out for a walk with family members. Paramedics running their routine ambulance checks. She let go of the blind and yawned, placing her hand over her mouth.

"Charles", a guite voice from behind said.

Charlie turned around and looked at Ruby. She was awake, just barely, but she was awake. Charlie walked over to her bedside and leaned down, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Hey you" she said, gazing into Ruby's eyes with concern.

She stood back and grabbed the chair, pulling it right up beside the bed. She sat down and grabbed a hold of Ruby's hand, making sure to keep away from the drip line as not to hurt her. She looked at her daughter and frowned. She looked lifeless. It was like somebody had sucked the life out of her and, in a way, they had. Charlie swore to herself,that justice would be served for what evil had been done to her daughter. If she wasn't so dedicated to caring for Ruby she swear blind revenge. But that's not what Ruby needed. She needed her, and she couldn't be there for her if she was serving a life sentence for murder.

She looked at Ruby and stroked her forehead.

"Are you in any pain?", she asked her,

Ruby nodded her head slightly, wincing and then looking at Charlie. Spoke gently.

"Yeah, my chh...my chest really hur...hurts", she said breathlessly.

"Ok, I'm gonna go get the nurse. I'll be right back".

With that Charlie got up from her seat and walked outside. She walked up to the reception desk and informed the nurse of her daughters discomfort and pain. The nurse told her she would be right in. Charlie turned on her heel and walked back in to the ICU. She walked back to her chair and sat down. She leaned in to Ruby and stroked her arm. The nurse walked into the room. Shw walked over to the drip stand. She removed the nearly empty IV drip and replaced it with a new one. Then, she checked Ruby's blood pressure, then her blood sugar levels and when she recorded all the data, she gave her an injection of morphine. Charlie sat and watched in a tentative matter. When the nurse was done she walked out.

"Does that feel better?" she asked.

"A little", Ruby replied.

Ruby tried to inhale a large breath, but it hurt too much. She licked her lips and gripped Charlie's hand tighter. She looked her in the eyes.

"Charles...abou...about what I said before....in thhh...in the house...", Charlie cut her off before she could finish. She knew what Ruby was talking about.

"Hey, it's ok. You were distressed...and scared. Just because you called me mum doesn't mean it has to be a regular thing. I've been Charlie your whole life and I'm perfectly ok with that", she said with a half smile.

Ruby shook her head lowered her eyes. She gripped Charlie's hand tighter, and then look back up.

"That's the thing. Char...Charlie when I was...when I was lying there...in your...in your arms..." she forced out between breaths.

Charlie shushed her and stroked her face. But Ruby persisted.

"....I realised....I can't change the past....or how...or how I was brought up. I ca...can't ch...change what I know. I can pretend your my sister for the rest of my life...bu...but...I don't want to keep pretending. What I'm...what I'm...I'm asking is, if it wouuu...would be alright, if I called you mum?", Ruby finished clearly out of breath.

Charlie sat up. Her heart beating faster, her eyes welling up with tears until finally a tear slid down her cheek. Charlie remembered her dream. All those missed opportunities. All that time she wasted pretending to be Ruby's sister. It could have all been so different. But Charlie knew she couldn't change the past. What she could do, was start fresh, a clean sheet. Hearing those words coming out of Ruby's mouth overwhelmed her. This is all she ever wanted. She never thought after the whole revelation that Ruby would ever feel this way. She started nodding her.

"Yes of course", she said through tears of sheer joy.

Ruby smiled gently and Charlie stood up and kissed Ruby on the forehead, stroking Ruby's cheek. Ruby closed her eyes and Charlie stroked her hair until she thought she was asleep. She sat back down in the chair and wiped away the tears from under her eyes. She leaned back and smiled. She began to play with the chain around her neck. A birthday present from Ruby. Just then she heared a silent whisper.

"......I love you Mum.....", Ruby said half asleep.

Charlie smiled and choked back tears to say the one thing she thought she'd never get to say to her daughter again.

"I love you too baby".


	11. Chapter 11

Three Weeks Later

Ruby sat on the edge of the bed latching onto the side baring for support. She gently slides her feet into her purple flip flops, her most comfortable pair. She watched as Charlie dashed around the room packing away Ruby's belongings into her bag, folding everyting neatly to make room for all the gifts friends had given to her while she was laid up. She was so happy that she was finally going home. Although the doctors stressed that any kind of activity other than bed rest was out of the question, she was glad that she could that she could rest in her in bed, in her own home. Which was now back at home with her mother. Geoff had spent the last two days moving all her belongings back to Leah's so Charlie could spend more time with Ruby.

She watched as Charlie continued to pack away her night gowns and other belongings and smiled at her whhen Charlie looked up. She turned back around to the night stand beside her bed and looked at her insulin kit. She checked the time, it was 9:00 in the morning. She new Charlie would have Leah preparing a 'welcome home' breakfast for her arrival so she thought it was best to talk her insulin injection now. She gently tried to ease herself off the bed, placing her hand over her chest which was still causing her a great deal of pain and discomfort. Charlie looked up and saw Ruby struggling. She quickly dropped the contents in her hand onto the end of the bed and ran around to the bedside. She grabbed Ruby by the arm and placed another around her waist. Leaning Ruby against her, she sat her back on the bed.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?", she asked, standing over Ruby and looking at her with an expression that would suggest she thought the was insane.

"I was just trying to grab my insulin kit so I can check my levels and take my shot.......", Ruby trailed off, realising what she had said evoked a bad memory in Charlie. But it wasn't just Charlie it upset, Ruby looked down at her chest and swallowed hard, she was reminded of that horrifying night. "....I mean my injection", she finally managed.

Charlie looked at her and stroked her hair.

"Hey, it's ok. That's all behind us now, we just need to keep moving forward. And if we're to that you need to stay following doctors order so you can get better. I mean it, no activity at all, if you need something that's what I'm here for", she said.

Charlie walked to the night stand and picked up the kit. She walked back over to Ruby and set the kit down beside her on the bed. She it up and removed th BSL monitor and pen. She pricked Ruby's finger and took the sample, When the level came up, she wrote in down in the diary and proceeded to remove the syringe and insulin from the pack. She lifted Ruby's shirt just above her abdomen and rubbed a particular spot with an antseptic wipe, she carefully measured the dosage and then injected the insulin. When she was done she wiped the area with antiseptic and pulled Ruby's shirt back down. She threw the used wipe in the bin and packed everthing back into the kit and then put it the kit in her handbag.

She smiled at Ruby. She sat down on the bed next to her and stroked her back.

"Hey mum", Ruby said.

"Yeah" Charlie replied. She still couldn't fully believe Ruby was calling her mum. It had been three weeks but the reality of it was still strange. Yet everytime she heard Ruby call her that exact thing, she got this warm feeling inside she couldn't explain. It was like her heart melted.

"That guy, the one that held us hostage, is he...." Charlie cut Ruby off before she could finish.

"He's gone away for a very long time so you don't ever need to worry about him ok",she exclaimed. Hoping to settle Ruby's worries.

Just then Rachel walked in holding Ruby's chart and a white paper bag. She smiled at both of them as she walked through the door. She walked to the end of the bed to the wheelie table and placed the bag down on it. She opened up the chart and gave it a quick glance over.

"Ok Ruby, you're all set to go, The discharge papers have been signed, you're stats look. However, you did just have major heart surgery so you're going to be very sluggish and weak for quite some time yet. Plenty of bed rest and TLC is the only thing you should be getting", she said sternly. Rachel picked up the paper bag and handed it to Charlie. "Now here's some pain killers for your chest and I've given you your insulin perscription as well so should be good for at least another couple of weeks. Now is there any questions you want to ask?".

Ruby gave her a half smile with a pleading look.

"Yeah, can I please go now cause, no offence, but this place is enough to drive anybody crazy", she said.

Rachel and Charlie laughed. When she had signed the chart, Rachel walked outside and grabbed a wheelchair. She brought it into the room and parked it beside the bed. She went to Ruby's side and helped Charlie lift her into the chair. She picked up Ruby's bag and then walked over to the chair in the corner to grab the giant teddy Geoff had bought for Ruby. She followed Charlie who pushed Ruby out of the room and down the corridor.

When they reached Charlie's car in the car park, Charlie opened the boot for Rachel to put Ruby's stuff in it. When they were done they walked over to Ruby and gently helped her into the passenger seat, Charlie placing a pillow behind her for comfort. Rachel grabbed the empty wheelchair and pulled it away. She said goodbye to them and told them she would call around later to make sure Ruby had settled in okay. And when they pulled off she walked back towards the entrance of the hospital, pushing the wheelchair ahead of her.

Within minutes Charlie and Ruby had arrived at Leah's, who was waiting for them on the porch for them. When Charlie pulled into the driveway and knocked off the engine, Leah walked over to the car to greet them.

"Welcome Home", she rejoiced, as Charlie hopped out of the car smiling.

Charlie walked around to the passenger side and opened the door.

"Do you need a hand?", Leah asked.

"Yeah could you grab Ruby's stuff out of the boot?" Charlie asked.

"Of course, VJ can give me a hand. VJ!!" she shouted, loud enough the whole street could hear.

Ruby and Charlie laughed.

"Well I can see nothing's changed around here", Ruby remarked.

Charlie gently eased Ruby out of the car. She carefully wrapped one arm around Ruby for support, leaning her agianst her own body. She closed the car door and with her free hand held onto Ruby's hand. She could feel Ruby leaning body on her, sensing that the walk to the house was clearly tiring her out. When they got to the house, Charlie, holding onto Ruby, made a beeline straight for Ruby's old bedroom. It had been a long time since Ruby had last slept in this room and Charlie was glad to have her home.

The walked slowly into the bedroom and headed straight for the bed. Although Ruby really wanted to talk to Leah and VJ she was clearly to exhausted to do anything. Charlie freed one of her hands to pull back the duvet. She sat Ruby on the bed and then gently laid her down. Ruby placed a hand over her chest. Her sheer discomfort making a reappearance. Charlie frowned at having caused her daughter pain, although it was accidental. She grabbed Ruby's legs and placed them on the bed. She pulled the duvet up and placed it just across Ruby's shoulders. She gently tucked it around her and when she was done she kissed Ruby on the cheek.

"Mum, tell Leah thanks from me for organising my room", Ruby said as she began to doze off.

"I will", Charlie said as she quietly made her way to the door. As she was about to leave she turned around. She grabbed hold of the door knob but before she closed the door she smiled as she looked at her sleeping daughter.

"Welcome Home Rubes", she said. With that she closed the door.

* * *

Sorry it's late but I've been super busy. It's not one of my best chapters but it's the best I cando with a short amount of time. Enjoy!!

"


	12. Chapter 12

Charlie sat at her dressing table and finished off putting clips in her hair. She stood up and straightened herself out, checking her reflection in the full length mirror across from her in the corner of her room. The last time she had worn her police uniform was three weeks ago and it was while taking part in a police call out she never thought she would ever have to witness. She never thought it would be her own family on the other end. But it was and in those three weeks she has had to confront the man who cause her that anguish. These images, as much as she wished to forget them, were stuck with her.

She walked out of her room and down the corridor. Quietly as she could, she briefly looked on Ruby who was still sleeping and when she felt everything was okay, she walked out across the living room and into the kitchen. Leah, who was dressed in a night gown, ready for bed, was preparing herself some coco. When she heard Charlie walk into the room she turned around and studied the police uniform.

"Are you heading into work?", Leah asked.

"Yeah. I thought while Ruby was asleep I'd go in do a couple of hours, catch up on whatever paperwork I've missed over the last couple of weeks", she said wearily. The thought of all that paperwork weighed on her mind and more than likely, it had piled up while she was on leave. "Hey, Leah could you keep an eye on Ruby for me, just check in on her before you go to bed, make sure she's comfortable?", she asked her housemate.

"Of course yeah, you don't worry about that I'll be in the next room if she needs anything", she replied postively. She smiled at Charlie and then returned to making her coco.

Charlie smiled back at her. It was a huge weight of her shoulders knowing someone would be here for Ruby while she was at work. Although she made it a point that she would only stay for a couple of hours, she couldn't help feeling guilty about leaving her daughter. But, she knew she had to get back to reality at some point and she figured better sooner rather than later. Charlie grabbed her keys and wallet off the kitchen table and walked out into the into the night, locking the door behind her and checking it twice.

The drive to the station was quick. The lack of cars on the road made the journey quicker. She pulled into the station car park and shut off the engine. She grabbed her jacket, wallet and keys and got out of the car. She made her way to the station door and walked into the station for the first time in three weeks. When she made her way into the reception area she was surprised at the number of officers on shift. Then she noticed two thirds of them were Marine Command.

When she looked past the three officers at the reception desk she saw Angelo talking to another marine officer. He turned around and saw her, giving her a smile. He pointed at something on a map and then left the desk and walked over to her placing his hands on her arms and stroking them up and down.

"Hey, how's Ruby? I thought you were on leave to take care of her?", he asked looking a little surprised to see her at work.

"I was. Rubes came home today. I thought while she's asleep I'd come in and get some work done", she said giving him a half hearted smile.

Angelo nodded at her. He felt like she was keeping her distance from him. Even though she was with him physically, he felt her being somewhat emotionally distant. She wiped her brow and looked at him, pulling away.

"I'm gonna go do some paper work in my office. If there's anything that needs signing off on or any developements with the bodies on the boat let me know", and with that she swiftly made her way into her office, closing the door behind her,

Angelo watched as she closed the door. He rubbed his hads against the sides of his head in a frustrated manner. Had he done something? Or maybe Charlie was just stressed from the last couple of weeks. He wanted to know what was wrong, but he knew if he tried to question her he would just be frozen out. So, reluctantly, he went back to work on the boat case.

Charlie sat in her office, filling in the report on Derrick. As she reviewed Geoff and Nicole's statements she couldn't help but feel angry. How could he be so calious and cruel? How could he pull the trigger and shoot and innocent human being in the wrong place at the wrong time? And the one that that had been eating her up from that night, up unitl now, was why Ruby? Anger welled up inside her and she felt her blood beginning to boil. She couldn't do this anymore. She couldn't sit there and read the play by play details of the incident reports. It hurt her too much.

Charlie got up out of her seat and grabbed her jacket of the rack. She picked up her keys and wallet and exited her office. As she made her way across the reception are Angelo called after her.

"Charlie" he said running up to the door just in time to catch her. "Where are you going?", he asked puzzeled.

"I can't stay here. I just want to go home and take care of Ruby", she said.

Angelo nodded at her and stroked her arm.

"Ok, I'll....". Charlie cut him off before he could get out what he was trying to say.

"I have to go. I'll talk to you later", she said and walked out of the station. Angelo watched her until she was no longer in view.

Charlie got in her car and started the engine. She pulled out of the car park and set of in the direction of home. She hadn't realised how much time had passed since she arrived at the station. Although she spent hours going over the reports, to her it only felt like minutes. It was now 6:30 and the sun was beginning to rise. It was a beautiful, picturesque sight. But Charlie wasn't fazed by it. She just wanted to get home.

She finally arrived home. Her muscles were tense and the idea of going for a jog along the beach suddenly seemed to be a good idea. She unlocked the back door and walked into the empty kitchen. Placing her keys and wallet on the table she began to stretch. She walked around the table to the kitchen counter and began the process of making a fresh pot of coffee. She half filled the kettle with water and switched it on and the removed the bag of coffee from the side stack on the counter.

Just then, she heard a grunt. A silent one. The another, then another. The she heard someone speaking and she realised it was Ruby. She could hear here from her room...._no, please, no_....she said. Each time sounding more and more like she was in distress. Charlie dropped the bag of coffee on the counter and dashed out of the kitchen, across the living room and down the corridor. She burst into Ruby's room and saw her daughter twisting and turning in her bed, talking in her sleep.

She walked over to the side of the bed and gently nudged her daughter to wake her up. She tried once, but Ruby continued to toss and turn, this time her movements were more frantic. Charlie nudged her again a little harder and a little longer.

"Ruby, baby wake up...Ruby", she said as she tried to coax her daughter awake.

Suddenly Ruby screamed and her eyes snapped open abruptly. She looked around her and tried to sit up. She gripped her chest tightly. Gasping for breath. Charlie sat on the edge of the bed, slid one arm under Rubys back and with the other arm pulled her daughter upright. Ruby was breathing rapidly, her heart punding out of her chest. She felt like her chest was closing in. Shou couldn't breath. Charlie caressed her back, trying to calm her daughter but it didn't seem to work.

"Ruby, breath deep breaths, come on I need you to try", she said, a wave of panic crackling through her voice. "LEAH!!", she shouted hoping to wake her.

Within seconds Leah was standing in the door way lookin on in concern.

"What's the matter, what's wrong?", she asked concerned.

"Call Rachel get her to come over, I think Ruby's having a panic attack", she ordered. Turning her focus back to her daughter.

Leah dashed out into the living room and grabbed the phone. She dialled Rachel's number and waited for an answer...._ring ring...ring ring..._then at last an answer.

"Hello", a tired voice answered.

"Hi, Rach, it's Leah. Can you get over here quickly, Ruby's in a really bad way we think she's having a panic attack", she said worridly.

"Ok, I'll be right there, just try and keep her calm 'til I get there", Rachel said and then hung up.

* * *

I've been finding more time to add more chapter so I might be posting a couple more chapters this week. Please keep reviewing. I enjoy reading what you think.


	13. Chapter 13

Rachel walked out of Ruby's bedroom and closed the door behind her. She walked down the corridor and out into the living room to Leah and Charlie. When she entered, Charlie was sitting on the couch clasping her hands together. Leah was sitting beside her with her had on Charlie's shoulder, tring her best to comfort her. When they heard Rachel walk in they turned around. Charlie stood up quickly and then Leah. Rachel walked over to them and placed her medical case on the living room table.

"Howz, Ruby, is she ok?", Charlie asked, trying to sound calm.

"She's fine right now. I've given here a check up and gave her a sedative to calm her down. But I think Ruby may be suffering from and anxiety disorder brought on by the traumatic experience of the shooting. Has Ruby talked to you about the incident or how she's feeling?" Rachel asked Charlie, a curious expression across her face.

"Well, no. I've been so busy dealing with doctors and with Derricks arrest. We haven't had time to talk properly", Charlie answered, a pang of guilt sounded in her voice.

Rachel nodded at her understandingly. She picked up her case and reached inside, pulling out a pill bottle. She handed it to Charlie and then closed back up her case.

"Here are some sedatives. If Ruby has another bad attack, help her breath through it then give her one of these to calm her down", Charlie nodded looking at the bottle.

"Ok, thanks Rach, I know it's early, I just panicked", Charlie said gratefully.

"That's perfectly alright. If you need anything else just give me a call", Rachel replied smiling.

With that Rachel said her goodbyes and left. Leah made her way into the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. She felt after such an intense morning wake up call They could do with a strong dose of caffeine. She picked up the bag of coffee that Charlie had taken out earlier up from the counter and cleaned up the small spill. She emptied the contents into the bin and then turned on the kettle to re-boil the water.

Charlie walked down the corridor and knocked on Ruby's bedrrom door. She opened it and walked in. Ruby was sitting upright, propped up by some pillows behind her. She half smiled at Charlie. Her face was complexion was very pale and her eyes looked as though they'd lost their spark. Charlie walked over to the bed and put the pill container on the bedside locker next to Ruby's insulin kit. She stroked Rubys hair, pushing the front bits back behind her ear. Ruby grabbed a hold of Charlie's hand as she was pulling it away.

"So, do you want to talk?", Charlie asked her, searching Ruby's eyes for contact.

Ruby tugged on Charlie's arm and gestured her to sit down on the bed beside her. Charlie walked around the bed to the opposite side of Ruby and climbed onto the bed, crossing one leg under her and stretching the other one out. She grabbed hold of Ruby's hand and cupped it between hers.

"I've been having this dream...nightmare...I'm right back in the house and all I can see is his face. It was....it was evil", Ruby said choking back tears.

"Oh Rubes, why didn't you tell me", Charlie asked her concerned.

Ruby shed a tear. She raised her hand and wiped it away. She looked at Charlie and squeezed her hand. She felt emotional. She had been holding this in for three weeks and leeting it out felt like a relief to her. She didn't know why she kept it to herself. It was just something she was used to. When her grandmother died she bottled everything up and kept her feelings from Charlie and Ross. But deep down she felt like, after everything that had happened, with Charlie, with Grant, with Ross, her diabetes and now this, it felt like bottling it up was talking one step forward and two steps back. She wanted to have an open honest relationship with Charlie and if this was to happen she was going to start now.

"I didn't want burden you with it. You were already dealing with everything else, I didn't want to add this on top of it", she said looking down.

Charlie swallowed hard. Ever since Ruby was little she had always be independent. Trying to figure things out for herself. She hated when Ruby kept things to herself but then she realised that Ruby really was her mother's daughter. Charlie hadn't exactly been the best role model about opening up over the she wasn't going to make that mistake now. Not when she was finally able to be a mother to Ruby. She placed a hand under Ruby's chin and pulled her head up so she was looking her in the eye.

"Ruby, I know your intentions ere good, but I don't ever want you to hide something like this from. Especially if it's hurting you like this", Charlie said. "I know I've been focusing a lot on doctors and everything but it's because I want you to get better. I can't take care of you if don't let me know what's going on".

Ruby nodded. She completely understood where Charlie was coming from. It was hard on Charlie trying to take care of Ruby and juggle her duty as a cop. By hiding things from her she was only making it more difficult.

"Rubes, you are the most important person in my. I love you more than anything. It hurts me to see you like this and to know that I can't physically do anything to ease your pain. But Ruby I am here for you. I want you to talk to me like you did before everything thats happened. If your hurting I want to be there to comfort you. Promise me that from now on, no matter what, you'll open up to me....", Charlie said, a wilfull look in her eyes.

"Ok, I promise", Ruby said nodding her head in agreement. "I'm sorry", she said.

Ruby embraced Charlie, hugging her tightly and wiping away her tears. She felt such relief. Like a hugh weight had been lifted off her shoulders and it eased the tension she was feeling. Ruby squirmed a little, her chest starting to pain her. Charlie shifted herself and then pulled away from the embrace, realising Ruby was hurting. She truned around leaned across to the bedside locker and grabbed the painkillers. She took two out of the pill bottle and picked up the glass of water. She gave Ruby the pills and then the water and when she was done she put the glass back on the locker.

Ruby began to doze off, the pills taking effect and making her drowsey. She tried to fight it but she didn't physically have the energy. Charlie helped Ruby move into a lying down position. She lifted her head and placed the pillows underneath. When she was done she turned around and placed the lid back on the pill bottle. Just the Ruby placed a hand on her arm.

"Mum......stay with me", she asked.

Charlie smiled and nodded. She slid down in the bed so that she was lying down and turned on her side so she was facing Ruby. She stroked Ruby's arm as she watched as her daughter began to drift off. She kissed her on the forehead and lay her head back down.

"Sweet dreams sweetie", Charlie said, hoping there wouldn't be a repeat of the earlier incident.

* * *

I'm not 100% impressed with this chapter but I hope you like it. Feel free to add suggestions for future chapters.


	14. Chapter 14

One Week Later

Charlie and Ruby made their way back up the street towards Leah's house, Charlie keeping a protective arm around Ruby to steady her on her feet. She looked at her in concern. Ruby was breathing heavily, gasping for breath and sweating profusely. Shaking, she clung to her mother as they tried to get back to Leah's as quickly as possible but every step just seemed like an agonising mile. Ruby stumbled but Charlie caught hold of her and eased her back into her stride.

Arriving at the back door, Ruby leaned against the wall as Charlie unlocked the back door. When she had opened it she turned back to Ruby and put her arm around her. Leading her into the kitchen. Charlie pulled out a chair and sat her down. She then walked to the medicine cabinet and grabbed Ruby's painkillers and a glass of ice cold water. She watched as Ruby gripped the glass with both hands trying not to stop her shakes.

"I knew it. I knew we were pushing it. We should have consulted a doctor first", Charlie said sitting down in the chair next to Ruby.

"Charlie...Rachel told me I need to get out exercising after a couple of days to build back up my strength. I can't do that lying around all the time. So maybe I wasn't ready to take on a big walk like that but at least now we know what I'm capable of right now", Ruby tried to reassure her.

Charlie looked as Ruby who was staring at her with a smile trying to ease her worry. But Charlie wan't convinced. After watching Ruby struggle so desperatly to get to the end of the street she could feel it in the pit of her stomach that something wasn't right and for those few moments those dreadful feelings she had to live with while Ruby was in hospital came flooding back and it scared her. At that second she realised that she was officially a mother. She always cared for Ruby's wellbeing before but now it just seemed even more intense.

"Still, I think we should go to the hospital and consult a doctor", Charlie replied.

Ruby rolled her eyes and rubbed her forehead in frustration.

"Look, you need to have a check up anyways for your diabetes and it would really put my mind at rest if a doctor checked everything else out too", Charlie said with pleading eyes.

Rubey looked at her mother and acknowledged her concern. She took hold of her mothers hand and nodded. She did think having a doctor check her out was necessary but if it would keep Charlie calm she would do it.

"Ok, if it will give you piece of mind", Ruby said to her.

"It would, it really would", Charlie said.

Charlie and Ruby sat there chatting for about a half an hour. It had been a while since they had just sat and talked about just random stuff like they used to and it felt good. It felt like old times. All was going well when suddenly..._ring ring...ring ring..._Charlie looked down at her phone and glanced at the screen. It was Angelo. She had told Angelo that she needed space for a while until she could cope with Ruby's care but made it clear that she wanted to be informed on anything to with Derrick and his arrest.

"I have to take this, I'll be right back", she said smiling at Ruby and with that she made her way into the living room. She pressed answer.

"Hello", she answered.

"Charlie, your not going to want to hear this, Derricks escaped", Angelo said wearily.

"WHAT How did he get out??", Charlie shouted and then lowered her voice when she realised Ruby could hear her from the kitchen.

She walked over to the entry way and saw Ruby stand up from the kitchen table. A look of fear evident on her face. Charlie listened to Angelo ramble on about somebody blowing the window out of the cell he was locked in driving off in a getaway car. She couldn't believe what she was hearing and she tried to hide her emotions for Ruby's sake but she couldn't and she knew she would have to tell her daughter the truth.

"Angelo I have to go, call me when you hear anything", she said hangining up.

Charlie stared into space, trying to get over the shock. She twisted the phone around her hand and pulled her emotions into line. She couldn't tell Ruby anything if she couldn't calm herself first. She heard a noise behind her and turned around. Standing by the entry way was Ruby, clinging to the frame and looking at her mother, tears welling up in her eyes. Charlie's heart sank, how could she tell her the truth?

"Mum, what's going on and please, don't lie to me", Ruby said with a fierce look.

Charlie inhaled a log deep breath. She walked over to the door and led Ruby over to couch to sit down. She cupped Ruby's hands in hers and after a couple of seconds, found the strength to look her daughter in the eyes and tell her the terrifying truth.

"Rubes, Derrick, they guy who held you, Geoff and Nicole hostage.....", Charlie swallowed hard a lump in her throat as she forced back tears. ".....he's escaped from police custody", she fininshed. Searching Ruby's eyes for some sort of emotion.

Ruby looked in utter shock, her mouth hung open and tears slid down her cheeks. She started to breath intensly, getting faster and faster until she couldn't catch her breath. Her head started to spin and she felt dizzy. Charlie put her hand on her back and rubbed. It was happening again. The panic attacks. She felt a tear slid down her own cheek and she felt helpless. All she could do was try to ease her daughter through the attack.

"Come on baby, breath deep breaths, come on breath...breath...breath..", she encouraged.

She watched her daughter in distress and wondered how they would get through this. Derrick was on the loose and nobody had any clue where he was. All Charlie's fears had come true. Was Ruby's life in danger again? She pulled Ruby into her embrace and caressed her arm. She leaned her chin on top of Ruby's head and closed her eyes. For the first time since he can remember, she prayed for her daughters safety.

* * *

Sorry it's been so long, have been rather busy lately!!


	15. Chapter 15

Charlie and Leah cleaned up the kitchen after dinner and made an effort to keep Ruby's mind off Derricks escape and for a while it was working. Although Charlie had a feeling that Ruby was putting on a front so she wouldn't have to deal with it. Geoff had called over earlier to comfort her and to distract her but the quality time seemed to fail as Ruby spent most of the time pushing him away. Fearing Derrick would track them down and hurt the both of them.

Leah called VJ. They had decided to take a trip to see Leah's family for her brothers birthday. They were going to celebrate in Greece so they had a long flight ahead of them. Ruby and Charlie bid them farewell and then retreated to the living room where they made their way to the couch. Ruby sat down first and Charlie placed a couple of cushions behind her for comfort. She quickly ran out into the kitchen and ran a check on the windows and door, checking anf double checking to make sure they were definantly locked.

When she was satisfied that all was secure she returned to the living to Ruby who was watching t.v. Charlie crossed the room and sat down next to Ruby, grabbing the blanket hanging on the back of the couch and laying over Ruby and herself and snuggled up next to her daughter. The atmosphere in the room was tense but neither of them dared to speak about Derricks escape, They didn't want to admit that Ruby's life may be in danger. Again. Ruby sat up straight. She turned towards Charlie and looked at her and Charlie looked back. She wanted to know something and she felt this would be the only thing to get her mind off the current situation.

"Mum, what happened, you know, after I was born and you left?", Ruby asked. She looked at Charlie's expression and she looked a little don trodded. "You don't have to answer that, I was....I was just wondering", Ruby finished before looking down at her hands.

"No, it's ok. You should know", Charlie said sitting up and taking a hold of Ruby's hand.

"After you were born, I couldn't bond with you. I mean the nurses and mum and dad tried but after everything that had happened I just couldn't. When we brought you home another while went by and I still couldn't...I just felt so unprepared and out of my dept. So one night I packed a bag and left for Aunty Michelle's and I stayed there for the year", Charlie said as she relieved those moments for Ruby.

"I was a complete mess when I got there. Michelle didn't know what to do with me or how to help. But somehow just being there it started to heal me....hold on, I have something to show you", Charlie told her as she picked herself up off the couch and made her way down the corridor. She walked into her bedroom and opened her wardrobe She knelt down and reached into the very back and then she pulled out a rather large box. She got back onto her feet and picked up the box and then walked back down the corridor and into the living room.

Charlie put the box on the coffee table and pulle it over to the couch and sat it right in front of it. Ruby looked at it puzzled.

"What's this?", she asked.

"Open it", Charlie told her.

Ruby looked at her, then back down at the box. Charlie walked around the table and sat back down beside her. Ruby hesitated for a second and looked back at Charlie.

"It's ok, go ahead, open it", Charlie encouraged her.

Ruby finally opened the box. She was surprised. Inside she found a pink baby blanket. The one Ruby slept with right up until she was five years old. She stroked the material and it still felt as soft to the touch as it had when it was brand new. Beneath the blanket was a teddy bear. It was the first thing Charlie ever bought Ruby when she was a baby. Ruby loved that teddy bear. She brought it with her everywhere she went. Next she pulled out a thick photo album. Ruby red in colour with Ruby's phot album engraved across the front of it in gold,elegant letter. She opened it up and the very first picture she saw was a picture of her when she was a baby, it was little crumpled.

"I took that picture with me when I went to Michelle's. I don't know why, but when I was leaving, I just couldn't leave it behind", Charlie explained.

Ruby continued flicking throught the book. It had a picture of all the major events in her life. Her first birthday, her first day in school, her first Christmas. Everyting picture detailing her life up to now was in it including the date. One page had an envelope with a lock of Ruby's hair from her first hair cut. She closed the book and continued to search through the contents of the box. She found a couple of her old baby grows and the hospital bracelet from the day she was born. A couple of pictures caught her eye to the side, they were paintings. Pictures Ruby had drawn when she was a little girl. One was a picture of her and Charlie on the beach eating ice cream and making sand castles. Charlie smiled when she saw it.

At the very bottom were dozens of diarys. When she opened them they were filled from bact to front with Charlie's thoughts and memories. All of Ruby as she grew up. Some of the pages even detailed trips to the hospital for routine check ups, parent teacher meetings in which Charlie expressed her joy at how smart her beautiful daughter was and still is. Even memories from Ruby's time playing little league soccer were put in ink to be remembered. Ruby smiled. She remembered as a little girl trying to find out what Charlie was always writing about. She never thought she would actually get to read through her diary.

"There's one other thing that's not in the box", Charlie said.

She reached inside her pocket and pulled out a gold locket. Engraved on the front of it was a heart with a guardian angel wrapping it's arms around it. Ruby's name and her date of birth were engarved on the back. It was a beautiful locket and Ruby studied every detail of it. Charlie opened it and looked inside. She handed it to Ruby and a tear came to her eye. On one sde was a picture of Ruby as a baby, only a couple of weeks old and she was smiling. The other picture was a picture of Ruby today, with Charlie. Charlie began to get emotional as she watched Ruby analyse the pictures.

"I carry the locket with me everytime I'm working for protection. It reminds that no matter how dangerous or how hard a situation might be I have something much more precious I need to take care of and it get's through those moments until I'm safe and I'm home", Charlie explaind through tears.

Ruby began to cry. She put her hand up to her mouth and sobbed. Charlie leaned into her and rubbed her back.

"Mum, I'm sorry for all the stuff I said before when I found out. I was angry and I didn't understand why you did it.....", Ruby tried to continue but Charlie cut her off.

"Ruby you have nothing to be sorry for okay. You were upset and you were hurt and I completely understand that. I just want us to have a close relationship again. Like used to", Charlie said as she hugged Ruby.

Ruby released herself from Charlie's embrace. She wiped away her tears and smiled at her nodding at what Charlie had just said.

"Mum, I'm really tired, I think I'm going to go to bed", She said, she clearly was drained.

Charlie nodded at her with a half smile. She stood and helped Ruby to her feet and they walked down the corridor. Ruby climbed into her bed and lay down. She practically dozed off the second her head hit the pillow. Charlie pulled the duvet up over her and kissed her on the forehead. She turned on the light beside Ruby's bed and turned off the main room light. If Ruby were to have another panic attack she didn't want her to wake up in complete darkness. Charlie walked out of the room and closed the door over but didn't close it completely.

She walked back into the living room and sat back down on the couch, looking at the box. She put everything back into it neatly and closed it over. She sat there in silence. The she pulled out the locket and opened it. She stared at it. Studying it. She could feel fear boiling it's way up to the surface of her stomach and it made her feel sick. Her daughter's life was in danger again. It felt so surreal, but it was happening. Charlie clenched the locket in her fist, anger now surfacing. Ruby's life maybe in danger, but this time, Charlie would be ready to whatever it takes to protect the one thing in her life she held dear.............

* * *

**Hey sorry my updates have been few and far between but school just seems to get in the way. Anyways after reading back over my story I realised I never fully explored the transition of Ruby and Charlie from mother to daughter in a more intimate way so that's what I tried to do that in this chapter. I hope you like it. It kind of fills in some blanks from Charlie's past that were never really explores on the show itself. Hope you like it**


	16. Chapter 16

"Okay Ruby you can sit up now" Doctor Morris said as he removed his latex gloves and tossed them in the bin. "Here let me help you", he placed an arm around her back and gently grabbed hold of her hand and eased her to an upright position .

Ruby let out a large breath, shifting in disomfort at changing position. She fixed her top and rolled down her sleeves. She immediatly picked up BSL monitor and kit so she wouldn't forget it. Ever since she had her first hypo in school she dreaded the thought of forgetting it. Having Charlie breathing down her neck was not her idea of fun. The doctor picked up Ruby's chart off the bed and walked over to the door opening it.

"Charlie, you can come in now", he said.

As he walked back to his desk Charlie entered the room. She walked over to the bed and stood beside Ruby, smiling at her and then she saw Ruby actually had some colour back in her cheeks. Doctor Morris walked back over to Ruby and Charlie, jotting done notes and information in Rubys chart as he did so.

"Okay, now I know Ruby you've been feeling quite out of sorts and that's because your heart repair is taking longer to heal than expected. However it is common in cases like this so I wouldn't worry too much, you have shown good progress. The only thing you really need to be careful of right now is with your diabetes you need to make sure that you don't have an infection internally or around the wound area. I'm sure your sister here is keeping a good eye on that", he said with a sincere smile.

"Actually she's my mum", Ruby corrected him.

Charlie turned and smiled at Ruby and then back at the doctor. The expression on his face similar to those of her friends when they had discovered her secret.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just assumed", the doctor siad apologetically.

"It's okay it happens a lot", Charlie reassured him. She couldn't help but playfull laugh as she thought about it.

"Alright, you are free to go. Here are some bandages and dressings to dress your wound and some new syringes. If you have anymore worries plese feel free to make an appointment", the doctor said with a warm smile as he walked out of the room to go see other patients.

Charlie packed the syringes and dressings into her handbag and removed her car keys. She helped Ruby down off of the bed and they walked out of the doctors room arms intertwined. As they made their way past the reception desk, Charlie caught a glimpse of a police uniform man handling a drunk and it reminded her that she needed to check in at the station. As they walked out to the car park they were startled by a car speeding passed the, almost knocking Ruby down as it sped out of the parking lot.

"Hey" Charlie shouted as she pulled Ruby into her, wrapping her arms around her to protect her and looking down at her terrified expression. "Are you ok?", she asked her and Ruby nodded. Trembling as Charlie hugged her tightly.

They made their way to Charlie's car and jumped in, Ruby still shaking as they pulled out of the car park and drove home.


	17. Chapter 17

John Doe pulled his car to a hault just outside the old abandoned house and turned off the ignition. He stepped out of the car and walked around to the trunk, opening it up and pulling out a ruck sack. He closed the trunk and walked up the porch and into the house. He put the ruck sack down against a wall and walked into the living room.

"Hey, Derrick, you here? he shouted.

Derrick walked out from behind a door, clutching a steel bar in his hands. When he realised who it was he loosend his grip and dropped the bar on the floor. He walked over to the table to were the half empty beer bottle was, picked it up and took a swig. He looked his accomplice up and down and as if he were suspicious of his motives and then he sat down on the old, beat up couch. He looked haggard and angry.

"What are you so happy about? Blowing out that cell wall just got us in more hot water than we were in!", he shouted

John Doe laughed at him and picked up a bottle of beer off the table. He grabbed a chair and and twisted it around so that he was sitting back to front with his arms across the back of the chair. He opened the bottle and took a swig. He looked at the annoyed expression on Derricks face and smiled.

"I think I just found us a way out of all those charges, mate" he said with a huge grin.

Derrick looked at him, his head tilted sideways as he looked at John Doe. He looked like he was between being convinced and being irritated.

"What are you talking about?", he asked, sitting forward on the couch.

John Doe smiled and leaned his head forward.

"You know that chick you shot in the caravan park?", he said.

Derrick nodded his head, now becoming intrigued.

"Her mom, is the Senior Constable!!", he said smacking his hands together as if he had just triumphed at something.

Derrick let out a slight laugh and stood up. He walked into the middle of the floor and stopped. He spun around a started laughing in a menacing way.

"You my friend, are a gem", he said. "You know what we're going to do? We are going to take away the most precious thing in that coppers life, and keep hold of her until she becomes so desperate, she'll do whatever we say to get her back", he started laughing again.

John Doe looked at him and smiled. Derrick walked over to where he dropped the steel bar, picked it up and gripped it tightly. He laughed and laughed and laughed and then...._smash_...he pounded that bar though the wall and watched it shatter. An evil grin on his face.

"Say bye bye Ruby"


	18. Sorry from author

**Hey I'm really sorry for the lack of postings but I've been having trouble with the storyline. I'm hoping to have something posted by next week so please stay tuned. Againg I'm really sorry.**


	19. Chapter 19

_Crash...bang..._

Ruby's eyes flickered open. Loud noises from outside waking her aruptly from her slumber. She looked around her room. The lamp beside her bed was on. Charlie had obviously been in to check on her before heading to work for her first night shift in weeks. _Smash..._came another noise only this one seemed closer.

Ruby began to panic. Fear beginning to set in as she pondered the worst. Was somebody in the house?

"Leah?" Ruby called out. Hoping it was her housemate shuffling about in the night. But no answer came.

It couldn't be VJ as he was staying at a friends house. Was there an intruder?

"Leah...is that you?" she called out again, but still, no answer.

Ruby leaned across to grab the mobile phone on her bedside locker, Charlie's voice racing through her mind.._"call me if you need anything ok, I mean it, anything at all",..._this was a time she felt required motherly attention. As she shifted across the bed she winced as a sharp pain passed through her chest. She stop for a second and then continued to shift her position. Just as she went to grab the phone something caught her notice from the corner of her eye.

She looked at the barely opened door. She saw a beam of light flash across out of nowhere. It startled her. She could feel her breathing getting heavier, intensifying. It felt like her chest was closing in. The light flashed again. From outside she could hear footsteps walking along the hall. Louder and louder the closer they got. Tears began to well up in Rubys eyes as terror overcame her.

"Who's there?" she shouted. "You better leave now. I just called the cops they're on their way right now!!" she exclaimed. Trying to hide how scared she really was.

The warning seemed to bear nothing. The footsteps continued down the hall until suddenly....they were right outside Ruby's room. All went quiet...and then...the door began to slowly open.

Ruby sat back in her. She looked at the doorway and screamed in terror at the dark shadowy man standing there laughing. Ruby continued screaming as the man laughed harder and harder. He was dressed from head to toe in black. Black leather gloves covered his hands. A black balaclava covering his face. He walked slowly round to the side of the bed and stopped. Ruby held tightly to the duvet as she prayed for a miracle until finally, the man spoke.

"You and me are going for a little ride kid", he said.

That split second. The man lunged across the bed grabbing Ruby by the arm and hair and dragging her out of the bed. Ruby screamed in agony. The man bumped into the locker, toppeling it over and sending the beside lamp crashing to the ground, along with everything else that was on it. He pushed Ruby ahead of him as they made their way out into the living room. That's when Ruby saw Leah, tied up in a chair, her mouth gagged, crying as she watched Ruby being dragged off.

Ruby's face was drenched in tears. She could feel nothing but pain as the man pushed her out into the kitchen and slammed her face down against the kitchen table. The man pulled both her arms behind her back and tied them together with a rope. Confident she could not free herself, he then gagged her to stop her screms. When he was done he pulled an envelope out of his jacket pocket and stuck it to the fridge with a magnet.

He then grabbed Ruby up off the table and dragged her outside. He opened up the back door of his getaway car and flung her into. Ruby remained in a lying position as he slammed the door and hopped into the front. He started up th engine and took off for the outskirts of town. Only one thing went through Ruby's mind at that moment....._Mum..._


	20. Chapter 20

Charlie yawned as she drove home. It had been so long since she had last done a night shift that she had forgotten how tiring it could be. She revelled in the thought of getting home and getting into her warm, cozy bed. The roads were pretty quite for seven in the morning. There were a few early morning risers but other tahn that she met no other vehicles. She turned right down her street and slowed as she neared her home, indicating as she turned into the driveway and coming to a hault behind Leah's car.

As she got out of her car, Charlie's attention was momentarily brought towards the skid marks on the ground. She frowned. They weren't there when she left last night. It couldn't have been Leah, she was staying home to keep an eye on Ruby. Maybe it was somebody else? Charlie's cop instincts started to act up. Something felt wrong. She closed her car door and made her way up the yard. When she came close enough to the back door she stopped in her tracks. The door had been kicked in, the lock was broken.

"Oh God" Charlie said under her breath. Panic setting in.

Charlie reached down and removed her gun from its holdster, cocking it and gripping it tightly as she manouvered through the door as quietly as possible. She looked around, the kitchen was a mess. Chairs were knocked over and all the drawers had been emptied and tossed aside. She turned and made her way towards the living room. Side steppin to make sure she could see around the doorway. She stopped. She could hear loud mumbling. Charlie walked into the living and stood back startled.

Charlie rushed over to where Leah lay flat on the floor, still tied to the chair. She placed her gun back in its holdster and began untying Leah. When she was freed Leah removed the gag and sat up looking at Charlie.

"Charlie, he's got Ruby", she siad while catching her breath.

Charlie stood back, feeling breathless. Like somebody had just punched her in the stomach. She looked at Leah.

"Who?", she asked, holding back tears.

"I don't know, some guy, his face, everything was covered. He just pulled me out of the bed, tied me up and gagged me", she said, tears starting to stream down her face. "He went in to Ruby's bedroom and pulled her out and took off. I don't know where they went", she continued.

Charlie looked up. She began to run for Ruby's bedroom. She burst through the open door and looked at the empty bed. Tears finally fell from her eyes. She looked around the room. It was a mess. Charlie started shuffling around looking for clues, hints. She walked around to the far side of the bed and looked at the bedside locker, now in a toppled over mess on the ground. Charlie's footsteps crunched as they stepped on broken glass from the bedside lamp. She crunched down and looked at Ruby's pill bottles. Her pain medication, anxiety pills, all sprawled out across the floor.

That's when Charlie remembered. Ruby's diabetes. She turned the bedside locker upright and pulled the top drawer all the way out and placing it on the bed. Ruby's insulin kit. It was still there. Charlie picked it up, hands shaking. Ruby needed her insulin, how long could she possibly go without it? The last injection she had was last night before she went to bed. Charlie inhaled a deep breath and stood up. She ran out of the room, still gripping Ruby's insulin kit. Leah looked on as Charlie dashed out into the kitchen.

Leah followed her out. She watched as Charlie pulled out her mobile and started to dial a number. Just then Leah noticed an envelope attached to the fridge. Senior Constable was written across the front.

"Charlie", Leah said holding out the envelope.

Charlie looked long enough to see the envelope. She placed the kit on the table and took the envelope from Leah. She ripped it open and removed the letter inside. She opened it up and looked at the horrifying lettering before her. Configured in the same way as in a movie, paper cut out of words from magazines, the message sent waves of anger and fear through Charlie.

IF YOU EVER WANT TO SEE YOUR

PRECIOUS DAUGHTER ALIVE AGAIN

COME TO THE OLD ABANDONED HOUSE

OFF OF SHERIFF ST

COME ALONE OR RISK LOSING EVERYTHING

WE'VE GOT A DEAL TO MAKE!

Charlie gripped the letter tightly. Crumpling it up and tossing it aside. She ran into her room and changed quickly into a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a tank top and trainers. She threw on her brown leather jacket and picked up her gun. Tucking it in down the back of her jeans. She ran back into the kitchen to where Leah was now sitting down with a glass of water.

"Should I call the police?", she asked concerned.

"NO!", Charlie shouted, then she looked at Leah and calmed her tone. "No, I've sent Angelo a text. If anybody asks you know nothing. If they find out this got out they'll....it could put Ruby's life in danger. Unless I tell you to, do not contact the police", she told her.

With that Charlie picked up Ruby's insulin kit and left. Running to her car. She sped out of the drive way and took off towards Sheriff St. She raced down the street, unbearable thoughts running through her mind. She couldn't help Ruby last time. But she was sure that nothing would stop her from protecting her daughter this time......

* * *

Ok please review....I need feedback on how this is going.


	21. Chapter 21

The sun glistened off the windscreen, blinding Charlie as she pulled into the off road lane way. She slowed down and came to a halt a few meters from the old run down house. She looked at the old rickety boards that covered the windows. The safe guard on the door was hanging from one hinge and the porche looked like it would collapse if any weight was placed on it. Charlie swallowed hard. The place sent a shiver down her spine and the thought of Ruby being held hostage inside ached in her heart.

She leaned across to the passenger seat and opened the glove compartment and pulled out her gun. She clipped the holdster onto her belt buckle behind her back and placed the gun inside, pulling her top down to cover it. She closed the glove compartment and then picked Ruby's insulin kit up off the seat and sat back up in her seat. She removed the keys from the ignition and got out of the car, closing the door gently as not to startle the scumbags trying to ruin her life.

The place was quiet. The only sound coming from Charlie's footsteps. Even the birds swooping around the trees glided with sleek noiseless movements. Almost like they could sense danger. As Charlie rounded the corner to the back of the house she spotted a familiar car parked outside. She stopped in her tracks trying to remember where she had seen that car before. When suddenly it hit her like a blow to the side of the head. _John Doe_ she thought to herself. The man Angelo had let walk free was inside..........with Ruby.

Charlie inhaled a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She walked up to the back door and pushed the back door open.

"Alright, I'm here", Charlie shouted, making her presence known in the house, "now give me my daughter back and we can sort this out right now".

Silence. Then a sudden sound of sniggering and footsteps. Charlie turned startled as she turned toward the old living room. Beams of light shining through the boarded up windows lit up the man's face. Charlie took a step back. Her police senses warning her that this situation was too dangerous for one person. But she couldn't risk Ruby's life. That's if she was still alive.

"What do you want? Where's Ruby?, she demanded.

"Firstly sweetheart, I want you to ditch the gun", Derrick demanded. A sinister look on his face. He looked at Charlie's empty expression and got angry. "Don't play stupid with me I saw you load up in your car...now lose it!!", he yelled.

Charlie jumped slightly at his screeching yells. She knew he wasn't fooling around. With no other choice she removed the holdster from her belt and flung it down the hall. She looked at Derrick as he broke into a grin. How could he be so evil she thought to herself.

"Please just let me see Ruby?" she pleaded. Charlie could feel her emotions as a mother bubbling to the surface, but she couldn't break. If she did, Derrick would prey off her to his advantage. "Look, she's diabetic, she needs medication or she'll die....please?" she begged.

Derrick looked at her. He wasn't convinced of her pleas. How could he trust a cop? If this was some sort of trick his whole plan for immunity from anything to do with the police investigation would be comprimised and it was a risk he was not prepared to take. He couldn't trust her to tell the truth. In the back of his mind he freedom was all he cared about.

"Listen to me, if Ruby doesn't get her insulin she will die and whatever plan you have, it will be worthless. So just please....", Charlie broke off tears beginning to well up in her eyes, "please just let me see her".

He looked at her in the eye. His mind now conflicted. If she was telling the truth his plan would be ruined and this have all been for nothing. He would face more charges than the one's he was already facing. But if she was lying.....then he could still lose out. But the first option was the only one that allowed him the chance to turn things around.

"Fine", Derrick finally conceeded, "Walk ahead of me and don't pull any funny stuff. First door on your left", he said, nodding in the direction of the dark corridor.

Charlie turned around and walked in the direction Derrick nodded at. She walked carefully, afraid Derrick might try something sneaky. She came up to the door and stopped. She looked at Derrick and his face was blank. He just stared at her. Charlie turned her focus back to the door and placed her hand on the door knob and twisted it. She pushed the door open and looked inside. The room was dark and dank. The only light again coming from the beams of light coming from the window.

She stepped inside and out of the corner of her eye she she saw Ruby. She was sitting on a mattress her back nestled into the corner. She had her arms wrapped around her legs and her head was down. Her hands bound together by a rope. Charlie ran for her daughter, climbing onto the matress and stroking her daughters hair.

"Ruby...Ruby", she said.

Ruby began to lift her head, slowly. She squinted at the beams of light shining in through the window in her direction. Her head ached and she felt dizzy and sick. Her mouth was dry and everything around her was spinning.

"Mu...mum", she managed. She leaned forward and buried her head into Charlie's chest, sobbing.

Charlie wrapped both her hands around her daughter and gripped her as tightly as she could. She ran her hand through Rubys hair rocked her back and forth.

"Shhhhhhh...it's ok, everything's going to be ok", she released Ruby from her grip and took her insulin kit out of her pocket. She removed the BSL monitor and pricked Ruby's finger for a blood sample. She inserted the sample strip into the monitor and read the level reading. She frowned.

"It's bad isn't it", Ruby said, she could feel herself getting drowsy.

"It could be better but it's not a disaster", Charlie tried to reassure her without hiding sugar coating it. She removed a bottle of insulin from the kit and a syringe. Taking the cap of the needle she inserted it into the bottle and drew out the accurate amount needed. She rolled up Rubys top and injected it in her stomach. Wiping away the speck of blood she looked at her daughter. Using her free hand she wiped away her tears and stroked her cheek. She smiled at her. Trying to make everything feel better.

Charlie packed everything into the kit and placed it back in her pocket. She reached into her other pocket and pulled out a cereal bar.

"Here eat this", she opened the packaging and handed it to Ruby.

She knew it wasn't much but Ruby needed to keep her levels right. If Ruby were to have a hypo, she wasn't sure how she could manage it in the circumstances they were in. Charlie watched as Ruby finished off the cereal bar. Then she turned and looked at Derrick. He stood up from leaning against the door frame and walked away, closing the door behind him.

Charlie turned back around focused on Ruby who was staring back at her with a look of dread and fear. It was then she noticed the blood on her top. Charlie placed her hand on Ruby's chest and when she did Ruby winced in pain.

"Ow! I think the bursted my stitches when they dragged me out of the house. It really hurts.", Ruby said inbetween sobs.

Charlie lowered the neck of Rubys top and peeled back some of the blood stained bandaging. Ruby was right. The stiches had burst and she was bleeding pretty badly. This was not good. If this got infected Charlie wasn't sure what could happen to Ruby. She reattached the bandage and fixed Ruby's top. She removed her jacket and placed it around Ruby's shoulders and then pgently plached her hand back over Ruby's chest applying pressure gradually as not to hurt her. She hoped this would ease the bleeding until they managed to get out of this place.

She sat back against the wall and pulled Ruby into her embrace, keeping her hand firmly in place over the wound. Ruby nestled herself into her mothers embrace and wiped the tears from her face. Even though they were in the middle of nowhere in the pressence of a mad man, somehow Ruby felt safe in her mother's arms. Charlie kissed the top of Ruby's head leaned her chin atop of her head. She wondered how she was going to get her out of there. Sooner rather than later............

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Been a little busy lately. Anyways I hope you like the chapter and please review. I'd love to read your comments and opinions!!


	22. Chapter 22

The sunlight was fading fast. It had been hours since she had arrived and Charlie was desperatly trying to figure out how she was going to get them both out of this mess safe and sound. Ruby was in desperate need of medical attention. With no proper food lying around there was nothing to feed her with to keep her levels in check and she couldn't just survive on an insulin injection. Charlie wasn't sure how much longer Ruby could keep going without crashing out.

Sitting on the matress both Buckton women sat in silence. Ruby leaned her head against Charlie's shoulder, fighting the urge she had to close her eyes. She felt light headed but she couldn't bring herself to tell Charlie. It was bad enough they were being held captive in this place, she didn't want to worry Charlie by telling her just how awful she felt. She placed her rope bound hands on her mothers knees and Charlie placed her hand on top of them, stroking them in a comforting manner.

She looked at her daughter. Her wavy hair know a greasy mess. Her once bronze tinted skin faded into pale white. Her face was expressionless and when she looked Ruby in the eyes she saw fear. A fear she had never seen before. It hurt her seeing Ruby this way. Even though Ruby was 16, when Charlie looked at her at that moment, she saw the little 5 year old girl who used to snuggle up to Charlie when she had a nightmare. Just then she was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt the phone in her pocket vibrate. She looked at the screen, 'one new text message'.

Charlie opened her message inbox and read the name of the sender. It was her voicemail. She dialled up the number to her voicemail inbox and listentened to the message. It was Angelo.

_"Charlie it's Angelo. I found the note at Leah's and I'm sending police back up to help you. I know it says not to but this is too dangerous for you to sort out by youself. Please don't do anything stupid!"_

The message ended and Charlie hung up. A sense of dread taking hold of her. What was she going to do? Angelo read the note yet he still sent back up. Although she fought the urge she found herself contemplating all the possible scenarios of what could happen when Derrick realised the police were closing in on him. Charlie looked down, Ruby was drifting in and out of consiousness. She gently shook her.

"Ruby...Ruby!", she said, gently tapping the side of her face to get her to open her eyes.

Ruby opened her eyes and looked up at Charlie, a look of confusion on her face. She was sweating profusely and her head was still spinning.

"Whhhhhat is it.....", Ruby's speech was slurred and she saw the worried look on Charlie's face.

"You were dropping out on me", she said stroking Ruby's cheek. "I need you to stay awake. I know it's hard but I need you to try".

Blue and Red lights flickered through the gaps in the boarded up windows. Charlie looked up, her heart pounding out of her chest. _"oh no"_ she thought to herself. It was too late. The police were outside.

"Derrick, come out with your hands up", a voice rang out from outside.

Footsteps sounded like thunder coming towards Charlie and Ruby from down the hallway. Derrick kicked in the door and it flung open, smacking off the wall causing the two girls to jump. Charlie's grip on her daughter intensified as she saw the menacing look on Derricks face. She knew that something terrible was going to happen and she couldn't keep her eyes off the gun that Derrick was wielding in his hands.

"I told you no cops", he shouted into Charlie's face.

"I didn't call them", Charlie replied, the fear evident in her voice.

"Then why the hell are they here?" he asked.

Derrick stepped up to the boarded window and peered through the gaps. Three cop cars were outside. There were four regular duty cops and two marine command officers. He scratched the top of his head with his gun. He turned and looked at the two girls. Charlie was comforting a distraught Ruby, whispering words of encouragement. Derrick bounded towards them. He tore them apart and lifted Ruby up, flinging her over his shoulder.

"NO!!!", Charlie shouted trying to stop Derrick as he made his way towards the door.

As she clung to his arm, Derrick flung Charlie sending her crashing against the wall.

"I warned you, if you called the coppers your daughter would pay for it", he roared with rage building in his voice.

He stormed out of the room and made his way for the back door. Charlie got up off the ground and raced after them. As she got outside she found Derrick flinging Ruby into the back of his get away car. Charlie lunged for him to free Ruby. But he struck out and sent her crashing to the ground. Derrick ran to the far side of the car and jumped into the drivers seat. He put the key in the ignition and started up the engine. He pressed the door lock button on the side panal and locked the back doors and began to accelerate. Charlie pulled herself up off the ground and and raced along side the car trying to open the back door to get to Ruby but she couldn't.

Derrick stepped it up a gear and sped off past the cop cars parked and at the front of the house. Charlie running after it as fast as she could. When she looked at the police officers she spotted Angelo with his marine command partner jumping into their squad car and speeding after them. She panicked. On one hand she wanted Ruby back safe and sound. But on the other hand she feared that if Derrick found himself being chased, it would put Ruby in a dangerous situation. She watched on as both cars sped off until they were out of sight. With that she ran for her own car and jumped in.

"Charlie don't....", Watson called after her as she saw Charlie get in her car, but before she could finish Charlie was already speeding off after Derrick and Angelo. She hopped into her squad car and the other poloce officers followed suit.

Charlie wiped a tear from her cheek as she gripped the steering wheel. Ruby had been through so much, she didn't know how much more she could take. And Charlie didn't know how she would survive if anything happened to her. Her daughter was the most prcious thing in her life. As she rounded the corner she spotted Angelo's squad car stopped on the side of the road, the doors opened and the lights flashing. She pulled over and hopped out of the car running towards the squad car. Then she looked ahead and her heart sank.

Derricks car lay in an upside down heap in the enbankment on the side of the road. Charlie looked down and saw Angelo pulling Ruby out from the wreckage and laying her on the ground just a few feet away from the wreckage. She ran down towards the enbankment and her heart broke as she heard Ruby scream in pain. She knelt to the ground beside her daughter and grabbed her hand.

"Shhhhh, it's ok, everything's going to be ok", she said trying to ease her daughters pain.

"Ambulance is on it's way", Angelo's partner shouted down to them.

Ruby lay in the ground crying out in agony, tears streaming down her face. She gripped Charlie's hand tightly and looked at her.

"Mum....I can't...I can't feel my legs", Ruby said through her tears.

Charlie looked up at Angelo and she could see his face turn to concern. She turned back to her daughter and kissed her on the forehead and a tear slid down her cheek...........................

* * *

Preview: Will Ruby be alright?? How will Charlie cope?? Is their trouble ahead for Angelo and Charlie?


	23. Chapter 23

The paramedics wheeled Ruby through the emergency entrance doors, the lound sound of a bang from the doors clattering off the end of the bed as they moved. Rachel looked up from her file and was shocked to see what was coming towards her. She closed up the file and made a beeline straight for the trolley, away from the patient she was checking on.

"Oh my God. Ruby...Ruby sweetheart it's Rachel", she said in a soothing manner as she drew Ruby's attention towards her.

Ruby's eyes were flushed with tears. Blood from the cut above her brow covered the left side of her face. Her chest was still bleedong from the burst stitches and the piercing screams made it evident to Rachel that Ruby was in a servere amount of pain. She looked past the paramedics and could see Charlie pacing behind them with Angelo in pursuit. She could see the terror in Charlie's face and the concern of a mother for her daughter. The medics pushed the trolley into the empty ER bay and stepped away to allow Rachel to proceed.

"Ruby, sweetie, it's alright were going to do everythong we can to ease your pain", Rachel said as she Ruby tighten her grip on the blanket covering her.

"I can't feel my legs...I can't...", Ruby trailed off as she felt another sharp pain jut through her back.

Charlie edged away from the archway into the room and moved up to the opposite side of the bed, taking hold of her daughters hand for support and comfort. She winced when Ruby's grip intensified. The shock of her tight grasp sent a realistation through Charlie that her daughter was in more pain than she dared to think about.

One of the medics picked up the medical clipboard he brought in with Ruby and started giving a brief description of the injuries they could pick up on from the accident site.

"Laceration to the forehead, blood sugar levels are low. A serious trauma to the lower back, deep laceration from a stray shard of glass from the windscreen", he said looking down at his notes.

Rachel padded down the support barrier that was keeping Ruby on her side and looked at the wound on her lower back. She gasped in horror at what she was seeing. The glass was lodged so far into Ruby's back it could barely be seen through the blood. She looked up at Charlie who was keeping a brave face for her daughter and then turned to the nurse who was checking Ruby's blood sugar levels.

"We need to get her into an operating theatre now. Page Dr. Marsden, tell him it's an emergency and we don't have time to wait", she ordered, watching the brunette nurse race out of the room and towards the reception desk.

Charlie stood silent at the side of the bed, trying to take in what was being said and also trying to comfort Ruby and sooth her through the pain. But to no avail. It seemed like every ten seconds a strong wave of pain would hit Ruby and the tears and screams were more than she could take. For a quick moment, Ruby's gaze locked with Charlie's and the look of despair was heart wrenching. Charlie held her grip of Ruby's hand and stroked her hair with the other. Ruby nudged her head ever so slightly into Charlie's comforting hand movements and let out a piercing squeal as another pain wave hit her.

"Ruby take a deep breath, I'm going to give you some pain relief to settle you down, ok", Rachel daid as she administered a morphine injection into the drip.

Within a matter of seconds the pain started to ease to a bearable level and Ruby began to loosen her grip on Charlie's hand. The nurse came back and informed Rachel of the deals of her phone call with Dr. Marsden. Charlie looked up and saw Rachel gesture for her to walk outside to talk in private. Angelo was sitting on one of the chairs outside waiting for her. Rachel stopped in front of Charlie and put a comforting hand on her arm.

"We're taking Ruby straight down to the operating theatre now. With the pain she's in it's the only way to see how much damage has been done and it will allow us to repair as much of it as we can", she said looing at Charlie's concerned expression. "Hey, don't worry. Ruby's a fighter. She's not going to give up that easily",

Rachel looked at Charlie with an encouraging smile and Charlie tried to acknowledge it. But she couldn't. This was the second time Ruby had been in a life threatening situation and it was the second time she had ended up in hospital because of it. She turned and looked back into the room at Ruby's bed. She was laid on her side, back to the door, the nurse prepping her for surgery. Charlie looked down at the blood stain bandaging wrapped around the wound in her lower back and grimaced. Although she wanted to believe everything would be alright, her gut feeling was telling her differently.

"Can I see her before she goes?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, of course", Rachel replied gesturing her hand back into the ER bay.

Charlie walked over to the far side of the bed and placed a comforting hand on the side of her daughters cheek. Ruby looked up at her and nestled her face into Charlie's hand and let out a small smile. Charlie pushed a few strands of Ruby's hair behind her ear. She leaned down and gave Ruby a long lingering kiss on the forehead and looked up to the surgical team enter to take Ruby.

"I'll be right here waiting for you, ok. I love you so much", with one last kiss on the cheek, Charlie stood up and stepped back.

She watched as they wheeled her out of the room and she followed them into the corridor. She stopped outside the room and watched as they wheeled Ruby down towards the elevator to bring her up to craddled her hands in her chest and let out a silen sob. Angelo stood up and walked over to her and placed his arms around her waist. Charlie flinched and tore his arms off her. Angelo stood back in shock at the rejection and looked at his girlfriend.

"Don't touch me", Charlie said trying not to raise her voice in a public place.

"What Charlie I just want to...." Angelo was cut off by a clearly angry Charlie.

"This is your fault. If you hadn't called for police back or chased after Derrick none of this would have happened", she said fighting back tears.

"Charlie you don't mean that. I was just trying to help", Angelo replied sounding sincere. But Charlie was having none of it.

"Yeah well we both know your track record of trying to make things better usually gets someone else hurt", Charlie snapped back.

Angelo stood back in disbelief at what she had just said. He knew she was hurting but he never thought Charlie could be so cold. He felt himself getting emotional at the rejection from Charlie and knowing too well from her comments that she didn't want him there, he left.

Charlie stood in the corridor and watched him leave, her heart pounding out of her chest. The anger started to subside once he was out of sight and with that she dropped to the chair behind her let out a sigh. She reached into her jeans pocket. She pulled out her locket, the one she carried for protection. In one way it did what she expected it to do but to Charlie, she wished it had have been Ruby who was safe. She opened it up and stared at the pictures in side. Praying tings would be alright.


	24. Chapter 24

Charlie sat in silence in the exact spot she had been in for the last three hours. Leah had arrived shortly after Ruby was brought to the operating theater and had been closely followed by an anxious Geoff. Nicole came soon after hearing with Aden in tow. All of them remained quiet the whole time. Nicole sat next to Aden, who had a comforting arm around her. Geoff paced the floor up and down so many times he was making everyone dizzy and Leah just sat beside Charlie. Hoping her presence was comforting.

"Do you think she'll be alright?", Nicole asked Aden looking up at him with a worried expression.

"Well Leah said when they brought Ruby in she was conscious so that's a good sign", he said trying to boost her spirits.

"I just feel so hopeless. She's my best friend and there is nothing I can do except sit here", she replied in a quivering tone.

Adend placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head until her gaze was directly in line with his.

"And that's the important. Your here supporting her like a best friend should", he told her giving her kiss upon the top of her head and pulling her into his embrace.

Across the corridor Charlie stared blankly into space. Blocking out all noise and ignoring those around her. She didn't want to seem ungrateful to them for being here to support Ruby, but she just couldn't focus on anything. She had to be strong. If there was a bad outcome for Ruby she would need to be able to be a pillar of strength for her. As she thought the worst, she began to hear the piercing screams running through her mind as she replayed the events of the last twenty four hours.

"What the hell is taking so long?", Geoff asked impatiently as he smacked the wall with his hand.

"Hey mate take it easy. You losing your head isn't gonna help Ruby", Aden told him from his seat, trying to calm Geoff before he lost the plot altogether.

Just then Rachel appeared at the end of the corridor. Leah nudged Charlie to snap her out of her trance and pointed in Rachels direction. She stood up and placed a hand over her stomach. Trying to settle the knot that had formed after they took Ruby to surgery. She looked on at a tired Rachel who was making her up to them slowly. Too slowly for everyone's liking. After a couple more seconds Charlie couldn't restrain herself and found she was speed walking towards Rachel to meet her.

"Rach, how's Ruby? Is she alright?", she asked before Rachel had time to catch her breath.

"We managed to remove the glass and any other fragments and stop the bleeding. We also repaired the stitching in her chest...", Rachel was cut off by a rlieved Charlie who was now joined by the rest of Ruby's support group.

"Oh Rach that's great", Charlie said letting out a sigh of relief and smiling at the others.

Rachel looked at them with a cold stare and lowered her head. She scratched her forehead and then removed the surgical scrub cap and let out a large breath. She looked up at the group who were now looking at her with puzzled expressions on their faces. Rachel turned her attention back to Charlie an gestured for her to sit down on the chairs they were standing beside which she did. Taking hold of Leah's hand for support.

"We managed to remove the glass. But there was some serious scare tissue and damaged and severed nerves in Ruby's lower back were the glass entered", Rachel explained to confuced stares.

"Rach, what does that mean, what are you trying to tell us?", asked Leah, hoping Rachel would cut to the point.

"Ruby has, what's simply called a spinal cord injury. She's paralysed from the waist down", she finished.

Charlie's eyes welled up and she could feel herself shaking at what she had just heard. Her beautiful daughter was paralysed. A million thoughts started racing through her mind. How would Ruby cope? How would she cope? This wasn't a hurdle they could face like the last time. This was like a climb to the top of Mount Everes. To try and make things as normal as possible would be an uphill struggle.

"Is this permanent?", Charlie asked afraid of what the answer would be.

"From the damage we saw when we were operating, yes, it looks like it could be permanent", Rachel told her.

"Could be permanent...so there's a chance it might not be?", Nicole asked with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Well with injuries like this it's hard to tell whether or not the person will walk again. In most cases they don't. But sometimes when they begin to recover and the injuries start to repair themselves a pataient can show signs that walking again could be possible. But that's in a minority of cases and I don't want you to cling to false hope", she replied.

Charlie sat there processing the information. Her head hurt form all the thinking and worrying. All she wanted to do was see her daughter.

"Can I see Ruby?", she asked stopping the conversation from continuing.

"Of course, she's been asking for you since we talked to her about her condition", Rachel said.

With that both women stood up and walked down towards the ICU. The place was all too familiar to Charlie and she felt sick as she got to the double doors. She pushed one open and entered. Ruby lay on her side, a pillow propped up behind her back and all the same wiring she had the last time she was confined to the ICU. Ruby turned her towards the door and spotted Charlie looking at her.

"Mum....", she said.

Charlie smiled and walked over to the side of Ruby's bed. She caressed her daughters hair looked her up and down. She couldn't help but notice the wheelchair in the corner of the room. A tear slid down her cheek as she realised that it was probably going to be her daughters future.

"Mum, I can't spend the rest of my life in a wheelchair....I can't do it", Ruby siad through tears.

Charlie looked down and tried to choke back the tears. It was bad enough Ruby had to go through this, she didn't want her to have to depend on a mother who couldn't even cope with the situation.

"Look at me, you are going to be fine. We're going to get you through this one way or another, alright? We'll adjust, do whatever it takes", Charlie reassured her daughter.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out her locket. She took hold of Ruby's hand and placed it in it and closed Ruby's hand over.

"This has gotten me through some really tough times. I think it's time you feel it's healing power", Charlie said.

Ruby looked down at her hand and opened it up to find Charlie's beloved locket staring back at her. She opened it up and looked at the pictures and then closed it back over. She gave it a rub, almost as if for good luck and then took a firm hold of it. Ruby turned her attention back towards Charlie. She began to sob. Ruby placed her arm around Charlie's neck, bringing her down to her level and pulled her close to hug her. Charlie hunched down and engulfed Ruby in a hug, placing one arm under her side and the other around her shoulders.

"Thanks Mum", Ruby said through her tears.

"I love you baby", Charlie replied.

* * *

How will Ruby take it when the reality of her injuries becomes too real?

Can those close to her give her the support she needs?

Will Charlie continue to push Angelo away?


	25. Chapter 25

One Week Later

Ruby lay in the hospital bed staring at the ceiling. It was about the only thing she could do lying on her back. Every now and again a nurse would come in and help to turn her on her side so she wouldn't develope bed sores or blood clotting. It was a routine that occured every two hours. Rachel had explained that it was necessary, but it just made Ruby feel even more hopeless.

"So Aden suggested that we go for a walk along the beach, which started off great until some summer holiday kids came up and soaked us with water ballons", Nicole rambled on.

Charlie sat the other side of the bed and laughed at Nicole's story. It had been a while since she could remember laughing. Too long. She sat up and flicked a strand of hair behind her shoulder and looked at Ruby, who was still staring at the ceiling. She grabbed a hold of her hand and gave it gentle squeeze.

"Hey, are alright? Your awful quiet", she said. It was a stupid question to ask someone who had just been told that they may never walk again, but she knew she had to keep Ruby's spirits up.

Feeling the squeeze in her hand Ruby snapped out of her trance like state and looked down at Charlie. She wanted to tell her that she was fine. That everyting was fine, but it would be a lie. So she did what she though was necessary. She twisted the truth.

"Yeah I'm just nervous about this rehabilitation session is all", Ruby said, trying to convince both her mother and Nicole that she was fine.

A nurse walked into the room, carrying an insulin kit with her. She placed it down on the nurses worktop at the end of the room and then turned back towards the patient.

"Alright, why don't we get you changed into some workout gear for your rehab session today", the nurse said in her enthusiastic nurses tone.

Nicole looked at the nurse and then back at Ruby, realising that this was probably not something her friend would want her to see. She picked up the juice bottle she had brought in with her and her handbag and stood up.

"Ok, no offence Rubes, I love you and all but seeing you naked, not something I wanna see anytime soon", Nicole said sarcastically. Both girls laughed at the joke and Nicole bent down and gave Ruby a kiss on the cheek, waved goodbye to Charlie and left the room.

The nurse walked over to the far side of the bed and took the bed controls in her hand, pressing one of the buttons to shift Ruby into an upright position. Charlie stood up and walked over to where she had left Ruby's bag earlier that day and pulled clothes she thought were appropriate for a strenuous session. She made her back over to the bed and placed the clothing on the side railing next to Ruby. The nurse picked up the t-shirt and looked at Ruby.

"So do you want mum here to give you a hand?", she asked.

"Yeah..." Charlie begun.

"....No...!", Ruby said cutting her off.

Charlie looked down at Ruby when she heard her answer. She didn't understand the problem. Ruby never had a problem changing in front of Charlie before. They used to do it the whole tme when they were sisters and they tried on clothes. Maybe that was the problem, Charlie thought to herself. Maybe Ruby wasn't comfortable doing that kind of thing in front of her now that they were no longer sisters. Or was it something else.

"Alright, well what if mum waited outside until you're ready?", the nurse said trying to make the situation feel a little less uncomfortable.

Ruby didn't say anything, she just nodded her head at the nurse. She turned to Charlie who had a look of rejection on her face. She grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze to show her that it wasn't her that was the problem. In a way Charlie felt relieved when Ruby did it. But she hated that Ruby was pushing her away when all she wanted to do was help. She squeezed Ruby's had back and gave it a quick kiss.

"Ok, I'll be outside", she said smiling at Ruby and then leaving them to it.

Charlie walked outside and closed the door behind her. She let out a sigh and rubbed her hand across her forehead in a frustrated manner. She was trying to be supportive for Ruby but she just didn't know what exactly to do or what she could do. Sometimes it felt more like Ruby was helping her through this rather than it being the other way around. She tried to be a mother to her but at times, she felt more like a failure. Charlie waked across the corridor and sat on one of the empty chairs. She sat back and leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes.

"Hey", a quiet familiar voice said.

Charlie's eyes sprung open to find Angelo standing in front of her. He was actually out of uniform which was strange. Charlie looked down and swallowed hard. She remembered waht she had said to him the last time they spke and she knew that she had been harsh. But she couldn't help it. She was angry with him and the feeling just wouldn't go away.

"What do you want?", she said, looking him straight in the eye with a face that was expressionless.

"How's Ruby?", he asked hoping to soften the conversation. Talking about Ruby usually softened any other conversation they had ever had.

"How's Ruby?", Charlie repeated, her voice getting high pitched. At that moment a patient wheeled past in a wheelchair and stopped at the nurses station. "Do you see that", Charlie said pointing at the patient, "That is Ruby's life from this point on, right there. No more running around the bay with her mates or attempting to go surfing with Geoff even though she can't surf. That's it for her and all because you wanted to play the knight in shining armour", she yelled at him. Grabbing the attention of the nurses standing at their station.

"Charlie, please. I was just trying to protect you and Ruby, I never thought this would happen", Angelo pleaded looking his girlfriend in the eye and trying to take hold of her hand. But Charlie backed away.

"Yeah well a lot of good that's done", Charlie lowered her head held her hand up wiping away a stray tear. She brushed past him and walked towards Ruby's room door. She stopped and turned back to look at Angelo who looked at her with hurt expression. "I will never forgive you for this Angelo", she said. With that she opened the door and entered.

Angelo stood there stunned. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. The one person left in the bay who didn't treat him like dirt now hated him. How could this have happened. One minute they were blissfully happy and now she couldn't bear to look at him. Angelo stood looking into the room. He watched as Charlie helped the nurse lift Ruby from the bed and into the wheelchair. The nurse grabbed the pillow off the bed and placed behind Ruby's back for comfort. Angelo couldn't bear to watch anymore. With one last glance at Charlie he walked down the corridor and left.

Charlie positioned the pillow in a way that felt right to Ruby. When it was okay, she crouched down to Ruby's level and place a comforting hand on her daughter's arm. Ruby looked down at the wheelchair. It was the first time she had ever sat in it and she felt very strange. She could feel herself getting emotional and the tears welled up in her eyes as she realised that this was real. Charlie looked up at her daughter and noticed the tear run down her cheek.

"Hey, it's going to be ok. I'll be right here every step of the way", she said. Charlie leaned forward and wrapped her arms around her daughter. Ruby latched onto her as if for dear life and let out the tears she had been holding back. She was about to realise how much of an adjustment her life was going to need.


	26. Chapter 26

Charlie walked back down to the rehabilitation unit in the southern end of the hospital. It had been two hours since Ruby went in for her first session and it felt like it had been going on forever. Ever since the the shooting, the kidnapping, even as far back as the whole Grant drama, Charlie had been having serious seperation anxiety issues with regards being more than a few feet away from Ruby.

With everything that had gone on Charlie now understood the challenges of actually being a mother. She realised that, although she tried to be a strong presence in Ruby's life as her sister, she really had no idea just how much worry a parent feels for their child. How much they would do for their child. Until now. Peering in through the glass panel outside the physical workout area, Charlie glanced at her daughter as she struggled through her first session with a determination Charlie had never witnessed in another human being before.

The physio who had been working on Ruby spotted Charlie watching from outside and gestured for her to come in, to which she more than oblidged. She walked in the door and walked across the room, glancing around at all the other patients who were in Ruby's position. When she got where Ruby was being worked on she sat down on one of the chairs that was right beside her. Watching the doctor lift Ruby's leg and press it to her chest, saw her daughter flinch slightly. She reached down and stroked Ruby's hand. Giving her an encouraging smile as she tried to breath through the pain in her lower back.

"Ms. Charlie Buckton?", a voice said from beside where Charlie was sitting.

Charlie turned in her seat and looked up to find a middle aged woman hovering over her with a file craddled in her arms. She released Ruby's hand from her grasp and stood up to greet the woman.

"Yes, I'm Charlie. And you are?" Charlie asked shaking the woman's hand.

"I'm Dr. Jameson, I'm a phsychiatrist here at the hospital. I talk to patients who have been through traumatic ordeals and who have life altering injuries and conditions", she explained. "Basically I talk to patients before their first session. Somewhat of a cleansing of the soul session to free their mind of anything that may be blurring their vision and preventing them from moving forward and accepting their circumstances, which I conducted with Ruby today".

Charlie looked at the woman in confusion. What was she trying to say? That Ruby needed phsychological help? In a way Charlie felt slightly insulted that a trained professional felt the need to talk to Charlie about her own daughter. But at the same time their was a part of her, deep down, more upset than anything because she couldn't bear the though of Ruby opening up to a stranger and not to her.

"Right. So is there anything I should be worried about?", Charlie said trying not to sound to eager to get the information out of the woman.

"That's the thing", Dr. Jameson said taking a seat next to Charlie. "Ruby wouldn't communicate with me on a personal level. She felt uncomfortable which is very natural in these cases. She does however feel she can open up to you and it's in Ruby's best interests that she does so I would ask you to encourage her to confide in you", the doctor finished.

Charlie nodded at the doctor and gave her a quick smile. She watched the woman stand up and leave as she sat there digesting the information of the conversation that had just taken place. When she turned back around the physio had just placed Ruby back into her wheel chair and was praising her for a good first session to which Ruby gave him a half hearted smile. Charlie stood up and walked over to her daughter and gave her shoulders a gentle squeeze before wheeling her out of the rehab center and down the corridor.

The five minute trek from the center to Ruby's room was quiet. Neither said a word to each other. Both just remained lost in thought. Charlie thinking about having a serious heart to heart with Ruby and Ruby thinking about confiding in Charlie. Both knew that the thinking part was the easiest part. It was the follow through that would be the difficult part. Finally they reached Ruby's room and within seconds two nurses had arrived to help Ruby into her bed which was positioned in a way that Ruby was sitting upright as opposed to lying flat on her back which she had grown tired of.

With one quick check of Ruby's blood sugar levels, the nurse recorded the data and reconnected Ruby's IV line and both nurses left the two women by themselves. Charlie walked over to Ruby and sat herself firmly by her daughters side on the bed. She looked her in the eye and she could tell that Ruby knew what was coming. So she decided to take the plunge and just start the conversation.

"So Rubes, you know you can talk to me about anything right? Anything at all.." Charlie was about to continue when Ruby suddenly intervened.

"Mum, I know the phychiatrist told you what I said in the therapy session", she said. Ruby looked down at her hands nervously as she tried to find the words so she could tell her mother how she was feeling.

"Hey it's ok, come on you can tell me", Charlie said Ruby's face in her hands and then dropping them and taking a hold of Ruby's hands.

"It's just when I found out I was paralysed I just felt so angry and I couldn't stop thinking about how my life was ruined", Ruby said, her voice shaking with emotion as a tear slid down her cheek. "But then today when I heard you and Angelo fighting, I realised, that this is ruining your life too. I'M, ruining your life....", she said trailing off.

"What? Rubes no...", Charlie said in state of shock horror, but she was cut off by Ruby who continued on.

"....which is why I'm going to go to the rehabilitation programme in the city. I can work on adjusting to this and you can carry on with you life without being weighed down by me", she stated.

Charlie stiffened as she listened to what Ruby was saying, heart breaking as she watched her daughter unravel before her.

"Ruby you are NOT weighing me down. What's brought this on?" Charlie asked squeezing her daughters hands to try and stop them from shaking.

"Who'd want to live with a diabetic, paraplegic rape concieved teenager? I wouldn't be surprised if you felt disgusted by me, ashamed even....." Ruby said as she began to sob uncontollably.

The tension in the room was servere. Charlie looked at her daughter with a look of unbelieveable shock. How on earth could Ruby think so such a thing. She loved her more than life itself.

"No, no, NO!", Charlie exclaimed. She grabbed a hold of Ruby's shoulders and looked her straight in the eye. "Rubes you are THE most precious thing in my life. I love you so much it hurts. I don't care how you were concieved or where you came from, that doesn't matter to me. I'm not disgusted by you or ashamed. I am incredibly proud of you and I don't want you to ever think or feel otherwise. You are my daughter, my flesh blood. You're everything to me and I could care less whether or not you can walk. Because I love you. I've always loved and I always will and nothing, I mean nothing will change that. I am going to be here for you no matter how hard or how difficult this gets, do you hear me?" she said wiping the tears from Ruby's face.

Charlie took one last glance at Ruby's pained expression and then pulled her into her embrace. Holding onto her for what felt like an eternity. It was at that moment that Charlie understood just how powerful a mothers unconditional love for her chil was. Because at that moment while Charlie sat their holding her daughter in her arms, she felt the rest of the world fade away.

* * *

Can Ruby adjust to her condition in the real world away from the hospital?

Will Angelo's attempts of a reconciliation be welcomed by Charlie?


	27. Chapter 27

Returning from the hospital canteen with a hot cup of coffee, Charlie found herself yawning uncontollably for what seemed like the hundreth time that day. She'd been staying most nights working on a surprise for Ruby with the help of Ross, Morag, Leah and almost everyone else in the bay. It had been weeks since the accident and with the progress Ruby had been making in physio, her doctors decided that she could continue her recovery in the comfort of her own home and was being discharged that evening. Charlie reached Ruby's room door but stopped outside when she heard Geoff and Ruby talking inside.

_"I can't say I'm surprised. I always had a thought in the back of my mind that you would eventually follow this path. I just wished it would be further down the track", Ruby said sounding disheartened._

_"Rubes, it's nothing to do with you. Being a missionary, it's something I've always thought about doing and seeing all you've gone through, it's made me realise that there are a lot of people out there who need help who aren't getting it and I want to be the one who they can turn to", Geoff stated matter of factly. "Ruby I love you, and I wish the circumstances had been different, but this is something I need to do"._

_"I know, I want you to do this, if it's what makes you happy. Who know's, maybe one day we'll be reunited", Ruby said through a nervous tear filled laugh as if what she was saying only lived in fairytales._

Charlie's heart broke for her daughter as she listened outside the room. But at the same time she was incredibly proud of how dignified Ruby was being about the whole situation. Just then Geoff opened the door and walked out into the corridor looking upset but at the same time relieved at how well Ruby had taken it. Charlie smiled at him, and he smiled back. She was disappointed that he and Ruby had broken up, but at the same time she realised he was doing it for reasons she couldn't argue with. Geoff was a good man and she was grateful Ruby had been blessed to have had him in her life. Even if it was brief.

As she watched Geoff disappear down the corridor she took a swig of her coffee and walked into Ruby's room and looked at Ruby as she wiped away the last of her tears. Picking up the tissue box on the table at the end of the bed she handed a tissue to Ruby and sat on the edge of her bed stroking her arm. Ruby looked up at Charlie and gave her mother a reassuring smile that she was okay. Charlie responded by smilin back.

"You seem at peace with the decision", she said cupping Ruby's hand in hers.

"I am. I'll admit I didn't want Geoff to leave. But this is something he has to do you know, and I don't want to stand, or wheel, in his way", Ruby said with a mock laugh, "He deserves to be happy and maybe it'll give me the opportunity to focus on myself and my recovery".

"I'm really proud of you, you know that", Charlie said giving her daughter a comforting hug. "Hey, this should be a happy day, you're finally breaking out of here", she said sarcastically.

"Oh God, I know. I can't wait to get home to my own bed. Even just being home with you and hanging out with Xav, Nic and Annie. You know I never realised how much I could miss that", Ruby said matter of factly.

Charlie smiled as Ruby thought of all she missed while she'd been confined to the hospital. This was the longest she'd ever been in and she could safely say she never wanted to see another hospital in such a serious basis for the rest of her life. Ruby looked up at her mother who had a big grin on her face and she noticed the twinkle in her eye. She knew that look, it ususally meant Charlie was hiding a something.

"Well I'm glad your looking forward to going home so much because.......I have a surprise for you", Charlie said excitedly.

Ruby's eyes lit up. She could feel the curiosity building inside her and she was just about to beg Charlie to spill when Rachel walked into the room holding Ruby's discharge.

"Good news, I've talked to your cardiologist and all the physio has excellerated your recovery from your heart operation, your physio is overjoyed with your progress and the dietician is very happy with how you're managing your diet for your diabetes. In all I'd say you've been a star patient" Rachel said as she checked off Ruby's medical chart. "Now if mum here will would sign on the dotty line you are free to go".

Charlie took the discharge form from Rachel and signed the bottom of the page smiling at Ruby when she was done. She could see her daughter almost bursting with joy when she realised that she was now officially free. Rachel laughed as Ruby let a small _"yes" _and gestured out the door for the male nurse to come and help Ruby. Within seconds the nurse walked in with Ruby's new custom wheelchair.

The new wheelchair offered Ruby a more comfortable seat and better back support. The bars were purple one of Ruby's favourite colours and there were no arm rests in the way of Ruby pushing the wheels. The chair also provided a smaller set of back wheels connected to the back which would allow Ruby to lean back and manage steps with less hassle. It also in Ruby's opinion made it easier to rate a boys rear end for a different angle.

The nurse lifted Ruby into his arms and placed her in the chair, adjusting the foot rest to match her her height for comfort. Charlie smiled at Rachel and thanked her and walked down the corridor after Ruby who was in a rush to get out of there and find out what her surprise was. When they got to the car Charlie opened the passenger door and watched in awe as Ruby, using the door frame and the passenger seat, lifted herself into the car and placed her legs one after the other into the car. Charlie meanwhile folded up her chair and put it in the backseat and then climbed into the driver's seat.

"Soooooo, what's my surprise?", Ruby asked before Charlie had a chance to draw breath.

"You'll just have to wait until we get home to find out", Charlie said, her smile growing as Ruby looked at her with a pleading look.

Ruby couldn't contain her excitement. She was dying to know what her surprise was and no matter what she did she couldn't get the answer out of Charlie. Ruby was lost in her own little world as she stared out the window. But she was snapped out of her trance when she noticed Charlie had taken a different route and driven down a street she had only ever been down a couple of times all the while she had been living in Summer Bay, but it was a street she remembered liking because of it's proximity to the beach and homely feel.

Charlie pulled the car up into the drive of one of the houses, a white house. Ruby turned and looked at her in confusion. Charlie smiled back at her and then got out of the car and removed Ruby's wheelchair form the backseat and walked around to the passeneger side and unfolded the chair placing it beside the car and opened the door helping Ruby into the chair. Once Ruby was in it, Charlie closed the door and proceeded to push Ruby's chair up to the front door and then fondled the keys until she found the key she was looking for.

"Mum, what are we doing here?", Ruby asked looking at her, really confused.

Charlie opened the door and pushed Ruby inside....

"SURPRISE!!", everyone shouted when they seen Ruby enter the living room.

Ruby looked up in shock and looked around the room. It was completely decorated with new furniture and and photo frames dotted around of Charlie, Ruby, friends and family as well as portraits on the walls and a plasma screen television. Charlie watched her daughter look at everyone, including Ross and Morag, and everything in shock. Then she pushed Ruby from the living room down the corridor and stopped outside a door with 'Ruby's Room' on it. She opened the door and gestured for Ruby to go in.

After looking at everyone, Ruby wheeled herself into the room, which could only be described as shabby chic, and began to cry tears of joy. Charlie walked into the room and kneeled down in front of her daughter and smiled at her.

"Welcome home baby girl", she said as the two Buckton women engulfed each other in a tight embrace.


	28. Chapter 28

Charlie scooped up the last of the paper plates lying around the place and dumped them into the black plastic bag. Leah and Martha were kind enough to stay behind and help her do the bulk of the cleaning up. The surprise party had gone a treat with Ruby and everyone in the Bay was so happy to see her in such good spirits, all things considered. Alf even made one of his legendary speeches that managed to condense all his feelings down to a few short and sweet sentences. Ross took the opportunity to express his joy at how happy he was to see his daughter finally getting the chance to be a mother to the daughter she sheltered from the truth for sixteen years.

"Well I think that's the last of it", Martha said tying up the stuffed bin bag and placing it beside the others.

"I have to say it was really nice to see Ruby so upbeat. You must be happy to have her home?" Leah asked Charlie as she wrapped up the leftover food and placed it in the fridge.

"You know I actually can't believe how excited I am to have her here, at home, in OUR home", Charlie said, a smile on her face and a spark in her eye that had been missing for quite some time. "Buying this house and Ruby coming home, it finally feels like we're a proper family. I guess it just feels like there's so much I have to catch up on, sixteen years of catching up actually".

"Well from watching you care for Ruby as her sister, and seeing how you've coped with all of this, her diabetes and her injury, I think it's safe to say you are going to be a fantastic mum", Leah said as she gave her friend words of encouragement as she entered this new chapter in her life.

With one last wipe around, Martha and Leah bid Charlie goodnight and headed home. It had been a long day and Charlie could feel that she was dead on her feet as she sat on the couch and flicked on the TV. The sound of an opening door caught her attention and she looked up to find Ruby coming out of her new bedroom, a look of tiredness evident as she wheeled up to the couch to where Charlie was sitting.

"Hey you, were did you disappear to? Dad and Morag wanted to say goodbye to you before they headed back to the city", she asked her daughter as she leaned forward on the couch so she was closer to her.

"Oh sorry. I just felt a little claustrophobic so Nic took me for a walk around the block and when we got back I was tired so I went to my room for a lie down", Ruby said, but then she noticed her Charlie's expression had changed from happy to concerned. "I guess it's just coming from the hospital where I was used to having my own space to seeing everyone here all at once caught me by surprise", she said reassuring her mother that there was nothing to be worried about.

Charlie shook her head understandingly. She knew that it was going to take Ruby a while to adjust to normal life again. Well, as normal as things could be. Noticing that the TV was still on she flicked it off and put the remote back down on the coffee table. She turned to Ruby and noticed the younger Buckton glancing around her, admiring her new surroundings. The look of awe in her eyes making the whole experience of buying and decorating a house worthwhile for Charlie.

"I can't believe you did this. I mean buying a house is a pretty big deal", Ruby said, as if making sure that Charlie felt like she hadn't made a big mistake.

"Hey, what I said in the hospital about me loving you and how precious you are to me. I meant it. I wanted to show you that. I want us to start a new chapter in our lives as a family and this house. It gives us that opportunity. Rubes I love you unconditionally and no disability is going to ever change that", she said looking for a reaction from her daughter.

Eventually, after Ruby had given it some time to digest Charlie's words, she acknowledged them with a smile. But then her mood suddenly became a little more tense and unsettled. She looked at the newspaper on the coffee table realizing she had been out of touch with reality and then back up at Charlie. She swallowed hard as she tried to find the courage to ask the question she had been scared to ask at the hospital for the past few weeks. But she realized if she didn't do it now she never would. She though to herself..._it's just like ripping off a band aid, the quicker you do it the less painful it is..._and then she did.

"Mum, what happened to the guy who abducted me, Derrick??" she asked, dreading what was coming next.

Charlie sat up straight and let out a large breath of air as the words struck her like a tonne of bricks. She took a deep breath and then taking her daughters hands in her own she began to speak.

"Rubes, Derrick died in the crash. The coroners said he died on impact. He's gone", she said and then watched as Ruby let out a sigh of relief but then Charlie stiffened as she continued with what she hoped she never have to tell Ruby, at least not this soon. "But the other man, Derricks accomplice, he still hasn't been found, but they reckon that with Derrick out of the picture he won't be resurfacing anytime soon", she finished, realizing that last piece of information was more than like not comforting in the slightest.

Ruby stared into the distance. Feelings of anger and upset over John Doe out there leaving her with a deep rooted feeling of injustice. She bowed her head and closed her eyes until finally a tear came pouring out. She wiped away the tear with her hand and then removed the other form her mothers grasp.

"I'm tired, I'm going to go to bed", Ruby said almost as if trying to completely ignore what she had just heard.

Charlie watched as Ruby battled against her feelings and edged away from the couch and towards the corridor. It made her angry to think how unjust this situation was. But she sure as hell knew one thing. She would not rest until John Doe was brought down and her daughter was finally safe once and for all. She called after Ruby before she was all the way out of the living room.

"Hey, do you want me to help you?", she asked. although in the back of Charlie's mid she didn't care whether or not Ruby did, she was going to anyways.

Ruby, however nodded and waited for Charlie to catch up with her before continuing en route to her bedroom. Once they got inside, Charlie removed Ruby's night wear form the wardrobe and placed them on the bed. She stood over Ruby and helped her remove her top and put on her white t-shirt. Then lifting Ruby onto the bed she helped her to remove her bottoms, careful not to brush against Ruby's healing lower back wound. After putting on Ruby's pj bottoms, she helped Ruby lay on the bed and placed the duvet up around her chest. She then planted a kiss on Ruby's forehead.

Just as she was preparing to leave the room, she felt a tug on her wrist and turned to find a tearful Ruby staring up at her.

"Please stay, I don't want to be alone", Ruby pleaded.

Charlie's heart melted at Ruby's pleas. She couldn't believe Ruby felt like she had to beg her mother to stay with her. All she had to do was say the word and Charlie would do so.

"Ok", Charlie replied squeezing her daughters hand.

She removed her gold sandals and kicked them under the bed. She walked around to the far side of the bed and climbed in pulling the duvet up around her and snuggling up beside her daughter. As if by instinct she put her arm across Ruby's chest in a protective manner and engulfed her daughter in an embrace that nobody could tear her from. As Ruby lay there, safe in Charlie's embrace she felt herself getting drowsy. She turned her head towards her other and looked at her before resting her head against her mothers and falling to sleep. Charlie lay there with her arm around her daughter watching her sleep until she finally drifted off.


	29. Chapter 29

_Knock, knock_. Charlie's eyes sprang open at the sound of the knocking on the front door. She turned her head around to look at the clock and read the time. It was 7:30. She turned back around to check and see if the knocking had woken Ruby. To her surprise, considering the loud echo through the house, her daughter was still sleeping peacefully in her arms. Again she heard the knocking and not wanting Ruby to be disturbed, she gently removed her arm from under her daughter and edged out of the bed as quietly as she could.

Opening the bedroom door she walked out into the hallway and close the door over to drown out outside noises from the bedroom. As she made her way down the hall she stretched her stiffened arms and shook out her hair. Yawning as she finally got to the door. Just as she was about to open it the knocking started again.

"Alright, alright....", she said, trailing off when she saw who was standing at her front door.

Angelo stood looking in the doorway at Charlie, noticing the unhappy expression on her face. He removed his hands from his pockets and was about to speak when he was topped dead in his tracks.

"Don't say anything just leave", she said coldly.

"Charlie, Charlie please we need to talk", he pleaded as he put his hand against the door to stop her from shutting it. "Please, just give me ten minutes, that's all I'm asking".

Charlie stood at the door, her arms crossed. When she realised he wasn't going anywhere, she gave in, gesturing for him to enter into the living room. With a seconds hesitation, Angelo walked into the house and into the living room. He stood there and waited for Charlie to join him and when she sat down on the couch we sat down in the chair across from her. He sat on the edge so he was close to her but sat back slightly when he saw her move further back on the couch.

"Go on, say whatever it is you came here to say", Charlie ordered as she floded her arms across her chest and pulled one leg up under her.

"Look, Charlie. I never meant for Ruby to get hurt like she did. Alright when I saw Derrick speeding off I just....reacted. I thought if we got close enough to him we could force him into stopping", he explained with a nervous tone to his voice.

In her room, Ruby was awoken by the sound of voices coming from somewhere in the house. When she looked around she realised Charlie was no longer sleeping beside her. Curiosity getting the better of her, Ruby grabbed a hold of the pulley above her bed and used it to help lift herself into an upright position. Struggling with the lack of upper body strength she had, she eventually managed to pull herself up and lean against the headboard.

She pulled her wheelchair closer to her bed and grabbing the pulley, pulled herself up off the bed and manouvered herself into her chair, lifting her legs up on to the foot rest. Wheeling herself towards the door she began to recognise the voices outside. _Angelo_, she thought to herself. Ruby opened the door and wheeled out into the hallway and followed the sound of the voices down towards the living room.

Angelo stopped mid sentence when he saw Ruby wheel into the living room and he stiffened. Noticing Angelo trail off, Charlie turned around to find what had caught his attention and sat upright.

"Ruby", she said as she watched her daughter make her way from the edge of the room over towards the coffee table so she was closer to the conversation taking place.

"Hey....how, how are you doing?", Angelo finally managed, stumbling over his own words.

Ruby watched him as he sat in the chair shifting nervously, trying desperately not to stare down at the wheelchair. He finally realised he couldn't and bowed his head. Focusing his gaze on the floor until he recieved an answer. Charlie turned back towards Angelo and saw him staring at the ground.

"How does it look like she's doing Angelo? Go on look at her, get a good look", Charlie shouted at him as she felt the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Mum, stop", Ruby said from behind as she wheeled up behind Charlie taking a hold of her hand. Charlie squeezed Ruby's hand and then turned away, unable to look at Angelo.

Realising Ruby was now closer to him than before Angelo looked up to face Ruby in the eye. He knew that his brash actions were the cause of her misery and he hated himself for it. He hated that he put Ruby in that chair and he hated the fact that he hurt the one thing in Charlie's life that she held high above everything else. It made him remember the conversation he'd had with Charlie when they first stated seeing each other again. How he promised her he would never let anything happen to her or to Ruby. It was then he realised he had failed.

"I promise, I will do whatever it takes to catch this John Doe guy", Angelo finally said, looking Ruby straight in the eye.

Looking into his eyes, Ruby remembered the last time she had ever looked him in the eye like that. It was after the crash and Angelo was after pulling her out of the wreckage, fear in his eyes and a realisation that he had made a huge life altering mistake. Angelo had that same look in his eyes at that moment. But, no matter how much Ruby thought about it, she couldn't help but feel anything else but emptiness.

"Angelo, it doesn't matter whether or not you catch him. Fact of the matter is I'm still not going to walk", Ruby stated, looking at the disappointment that spread across his face. "I know you didn't me for this to happen and for mum's sake I wish I could tell you that it doesn't matter and that we could all just move on. But I can't do it. Not now anyways".

Charlie having taken in all that Ruby had said, was amazed at how honest Ruby was being with him. She walked up behind her daughter and placed her hands on her shoulders and giving them a gentle squeeze. Although she wished she had something to say she was relieved to find Angelo was standing up to leave. He looked at Ruby and nodded in acknowledgement of what she had said to him. Taking in one last glance at Charlie, he lowered his head and made his way over to the front door. Leaving the Buckton women alone.

Ruby pushed on one of the wheels to turn herself so she was facing her mother who was hovering over. She looked up at Charlie and saw her staring at the front door. A tear falling down her cheek. Ruby grabbed a hold of both Charlie's hands and squeezed them looking disappointed.

"I'm sorry mum", Ruby said, breaking the silence in the room.

"Hey, you have nothing to be sorry for. My feelings about Angelo are my issue. Don't you dare blame yourself for this alright", Charlie said, releasing one of her hands from Ruby's grip and placing it under her chin to lift her head so that she and Ruby were making eye contact.

Charlie stroked Ruby's hair and then placed a strand of blonde streaked wavy hair behind her daughter's ear. Checking the time on the clock hanging on the wall she thought about making breakfast but soon banished the thougth to the back of her mind when she had a better idea.

"Hey what do you say we have breakie at the diner today? It's a beautiful day, we can go for a stroll round the bay?", Charlie asked. hoping to have a relaxing day. The first in a long, long time.

"Yeah, sounds great", Ruby said a smile appearing on her face.

"Great", Charlie said. "Ok well it's only 7:50, so why don't you go check your levels and take your shot while I take out the garbage bags".

"Yes mother", Ruby said sarcastically as she wheeled away down the corridor.

Charlie laughed at her daughter as he shifted herself from the couch and down to the kitchen. She went to the fridge and pulled out a new bottle of glucagon and made her way to Ruby's room to give her the bottle. She walked in to find Ruby at her dressing table pricking her finger and dabing her finger on a strip and checking her results.

"You know I don't think I'm ever going to get used to this pricking my finger or sticking needles in myself", Ruby said looking at Charlie in her mirror.

"Oh stop being such a cry baby it's only a little needle", Charlie said jokingly.

"Oh yeah, well let's see how you like it", Ruby said as she pretended to try and jab her mother with a syringe.

Charlie laughed at her daughters attempts and got up from the bed and ran out of the room, Ruby hot on her heels as she chased after her.


	30. Chapter 30

Walking home from the diner, the Buckton women reminisced about old times as they strolled down their new street, Charlie pushing Ruby's chair as they laughed about old school memories, bad haircuts and the mischief they got up to as youngsters. The relaxing day Charlie had been hoping for had been even better than what she could have imagined. In fact some would call it perfect.

"I've done stupid stuff. Rubes what about the time when you were five years old and you wanted to go swimming so you went into the bathroom and filled up the bath tube, forgot to turn off the tap, left the room and practically flooded the whole house", Charlie said through tears of laughter.

Charlie remembered that day as if it were only yesterday. Whenever she thought about it she could picture her parents faces when they walked into a seeping wet house. They tried giving Ruby the stern parental approach. But when they saw Charlie laughing at her little sister/daughters shenanigans, they could help but laugh at the mess themselves.

"Ok, I really wanted to go swimming that day and we all know that when I get an idea in my head I have to follow through with it. And besides you can't blame me for that, I was five and you were supposed to be watching me if I remember correctly", Ruby said, trying to think of a story that involved Charlie getting into trouble.

The two Bucktons continued on thinking back on all times all the way down the street. When they arrived at their home, they decided to catch up on a couple of episodes of America's Next Top Model, but after some complaints from Ruby about how it promotes a distorted body image to young girls, Charlie decided maybe it would be better if they watched something more fun and entertaining. So they found themselves engrossed in Australia's Got Talent.

"Hey mum, was it Dannii or Kylie Minogue that was on that show about a beach side town before she became a big star?", Ruby asked as she remained engrossed in the talent search.

"Em, Dannii I think. Kylie was on Neighbours or something like that", Charlie said as she placed the popcorn bowl on the coffee table.

"Oh", Ruby replied as she began to yawn. "I think I'm gonna go to bed", she said as she lifted herself from the couch into her chair with the support of the armrest on the couch and Charlie's firm grip of her hand.

"Ok. Do you want me to sleep with you tonight?, I know you've been having those nightmares again" Charlie said as she stroked her daughters hand.

"Do you mind? I mean you've hardly slept in your room since I came home and I don't want you to have to keep staying in with me cause of some stupid nightmare", Ruby said as she gripped her mothers hand.

"Hey, it's not stupid. You've been through a lot, it's completely understandable. Anyways, I couldn't sleep if I knew you were in the next room tossing and turning all night", Charlie said as she got up from the couch.

She turned the t.v off and placed the remote on the table. Putting the cushions back into their place neatly, Charlie picked up her phone and then made her way down the corridor into Ruby's room. As her daughter checked her blood sugar levels, Charlie informed her daughter she would be back in a sec before she retreated out of the room and entered into her own bedroom. Walking over to her bedside locker, she opened the drawer and removed her police issued pistol, putting on the safety.

Since John Doe had taken it upon himself to disappear, Charlie felt insecure about keeping her guard down. Whenever she heard her police collegues talk about his case she got the same feeling of disgust and fear she felt when Grant came to town. Only difference was, this time it wasn't her life she was fighting for the right to, it was her daughters. Charlie was not going to let her family slip through her fingers.

Tucking the gun into the back waist of her trousers she returned to Ruby's room to find that her daughter had already changed and gotten into bed and was already beginning to drift into a deep sleep. Removing the gun from her waist she opened the drawer in Ruby's bedside locker and placed the gun inside and then closed it. Charlie then proceeded to change into her nightware. After removing the last of her hair clips, she pulled back the duvet. Climbing into the bed she lifted Ruby's arm from out of her way and then lay down, placing her daughter's arm over her, stroking it as she watched Ruby sleep.

"No, no, please, let me go", Ruby said as she began to toss about in her sleep.

Charlie watched as Ruby began shifting about. Instinctively, she kept a firm hold on Ruby's arm and with her free hand, stroked Ruby's hair to sooth her through her nightmare.

"Shhhhh, Rubes it's ok,, it's ok, shhhh" Charlie said as she hoped Ruby would begin to settle. "It's ok, I'm here".

As if by magic Ruby began to settle down, relaxing back into her mother's embrace. Charlie continued to sooth her until she was sure she was alright. Just then Ruby began to talk in her sleep again.

"I'm scared, don't let them hurt me again, please", Ruby mumbled.

Her arms wrapped firmly around her daughter, Charlie kissed the top of Ruby's head.

"I won't let them hurt you again....I promise", she said as she pulled the duvet up around them and craddled Ruby in her arms and then she too fell asleep.

It didn't take long before Charlie slipped into a deep slumber. As she slept she entered into a dream. Just like she had the last time she feared for her daughter's life.

_Walking through the cemetery, Charlie looked around at all the people dressed in black as she made her way down the path. They all stood there, sad faces lined with tears and a look of sympathy as they watched Charlie glance around at them all. Recognising a couple of them she tried to register what was going on and when she realised everyone was dressed in black it suddenly hit her._

_She followed the path all the way down to the end, dead leaves crunching under her footsteps as she moved with pace, ducking under tree branches and trying to get to the place she was being led. When she turned around she saw Angelo standing next to a fellow police officer, his hands cuffed, and then he spoke to her. _

_"I never meant for this to happen", he said as he was then led away in the opposite direction._

_Charlie felt her heart beginning to pound out of her chest. What was going on? Why was she there? With Angelo out of sight she found herself being gazed at by her friends and towns people, a gloomy feeling take over. She turned around back in the direction she was heading in and was startled by the sudden appearance of her father standing in front of her. An expression that was ful of sorrow and pain as he placed a hand on his daughters shoulder._

_"I'm so sorry Charlie", he said as he stepped out of her way and walked down the path to the other watchers on._

_Finally unable to take it any longer, Charlie began to run, and kept running right until she was stopped dead in her tracks by a heartbreaking scene before her. Under a dark, lifeless tree stood a headstone, covered in dead black roses and withered wreaths. Charlie walked up to it and crashed to her knees with a thud, unable to stop the flow of tears she found herself shedding. Reaching out, she wiped away the overgrown weeds._

_Reading the headstone, Charlie felt her heart stop for what felt like an eternity._

_In loving memory of _

_Ruby Buckton_

_1993-2010_

_Beloved Daughter, Granddaughter and Friend_

_Forever In Our Hearts_

"_Your Love Will Light My Way, Your Memory Will Ever Be With Me "_

_Love Mum_

_Charlie lowered her head and let out the tears, and wrapped her arms around herself as a cool wind picked up and the leaves began to circle around. Dredging up a feeling of anxiety in Charlie until she finally looked back up. She felt herself heave as she looked into the eyes of the person staring back at her. His wavy brown hair slicked back, his brown eyes piercing through her, his evil grin widening at her disomfort and upset._

_"Don't worry Charlie, I'll take care of OUR precious daughter", Grant said as he began laughing in a sinster, twisted manner._

_Feeling sick, Charlie found herself rising to her feet and running. To where she didn't know but once she started, she couldn't stop. Her flickered in the wind. The blank faces of her friends and family watched on as she raced down the cemetary path and out of the gate. Just then she was halted by the sound of a bang._

Charlie eyes shot open and she snapped upright in the bed. A noise from somewhere in the house startling her and sending her police instinct into overdrive. Reaching over to the bedside locker, Charlie opened the top drawer and removed the pistol she had placed in there earlier. She closed the drawer over quietly as not to startle the intruder. Turning around she laced Ruby's arm from around her waist onto the bed beside her. Pulling the duvet back up around her daughter's shoulders she stroked her hair and then walked towards the door. Preparing herself for a stand off.


	31. Chapter 31

Placing her shaking hand on the door, Charlie twisted the door knob and as quietly as she could, she opened the door slowly. Holding her gun with a firm grip, she stepped out into the corridor, the cold floor on her bare feet sending a shiver down her spine. Just as she was about to move towards the kitchen she heard a noise coming from the living room. Feeling the tension rise, Charlie hesitated for a moment and then she began to make her way into the living room.

Moving stealthly into the room she glanced around at the darkness. She edged towards the wall and removing one hand from the grip of her gun, she flicked on the living room light quickly and then reinforced her firm grip aound her pistol. Looking down she noticed the glisten of a thousand shattered pieces of glass sprayed across a portion of the floor. It was from there she looked up and noticed the window that once housed a pane of glass was now nothing more than a whole in the wall.

It was then that Charlie felt panic set in. Looking around she couldn't find the ability to think clearly as she was overwhelmed by the sheer danger that surrounded her. Looking back at the window she tried to focus her train of thought and narrow in on what she had to do. Just then her mind zeroed in on one thing...Ruby. With her brain no focused Charlie was just about to make her to her daughter when suddenly from behind her, she felt the tip of a gun nudge into her back.

"Drop your weapon and don't move", the voice from behind said in a quiet whisper that, even though it was silent, evoked anger.

Without thinking, for fear that trying to fight would possibly endanger both herself and Ruby, she dropped the gun on the floor and kicked it away. Slowly, she turned to face her intruder. And just as she suspected for weeks, John Doe had finally arrived to exact his revenge. Stepping back, he hovered his gun in the air, pointing it straight at Charlie. She stood there breathing intensly as she manovered round the far side of the coffee table putting some distance between them.

"Look, just put the gun down, we can talk about this. This doesn't have to end like this", Charlie tried to reason with him.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a shadow appear on the corridor floor and then the figure moved into the light. Ruby stared at Charlie and the fear paralysed her, literally, in the spot she was in. Looking down at her daughter, Charlie could see Rubys hands shaking as they rested on the wheels of her chair. Noticing that his target was distracted, John Doe turned his head following Charlie's gaze.

Seeing Ruby, John turned his gun on her and cocked the gun. With a look of anger he prepared to pull the trigger. Charlie, without so much as a thought, leaped over the coffee table and flung herself against John Doe, his gun firing off as they both crashed to the ground. Ruby screamed as the bullet whizzed past her and lodged itself in the wall, inches away from where she was rooted.

After wrestling with John for what seemed like a never eneding struggle, Charlie finally freed herself from his grasp and picked herself off the floor. She raced towards Ruby and crashed to her knees in front of her and cupped her face in her hands as she tried to help Ruby breath through one of her panic attacks. Wiping the tears from her daughters eyes she whispered words of comfort and hope. As Charlie spoke, Ruby reached behind her and revealed Charlie's police issued pistol she had picked up off the floor when she came out of the room.

Noticing the gun in Ruby's hands, Charlie gave her daughter a small smile at her quick thinking. Charlie pulled her daughter into a hug as a cover to shield the transaction between mother and daughter. Whilst in the embrace Charlie grabbed the gun from Ruby and took a firm grip of it, cocking it and preparing to face their attacker again. Standing up she turned around, keeping a strong stance in front of Ruby to distance her from John Doe.

Charlie looked down at the floor and found a groggy John Doe picking himself off the ground nursing a head wound from the fall. She walked over to where he was kneeling and hovered above him, pointing her gun directly at him.

"Get up, put your hands up where I can see them and sit on the couch", Charlie said to him with a stern tone. "NOW!" she ordered as he took his time getting off the floor.

John Doe walked slowly around the couch, Charlie keeping her gun on him at all times, and sat down. As he sat on the couch, he looked at up at Ruby and let out a quiet laugh.

"I can't believe the reason I'm in this whole mess is because of a cripple like you", he said.

Standing over him, Charlie felt her anger boil over to the surface. Unable to take his sniggering, she raised her gun and struck him across the face with blunt force. John Doe rubbed the side of his cheek and noticed the blood.

"Don't you ever talk to my daughter like that", Charlie said as she began to well up with tears.

"Oh yeah, well at least you have a family. Your copper mates took away the only family I had", John stated coldly.

Both Buckton women seemed stunned by the statement. However their thoughts on the matter seemed to go off in two completely different directions.

"We took him away. He almost killed my daughter. TWICE. He deserved what was coming to him" Charlie screamed at him.

John Doe looked down at the ground and then looked back up at Charlie.

"Oh yeah, will did I deserve to lose my brother. He did what he did cause he was scared if he went down, I'd go down with him", John stated matter of factly. "I didn't want him to do what he did, but he did it. Doesn't mean I don't hate you or friends in blue for ending his life. I have nothing now".

Ruby looked at John Doe as he rubbed his temple out of anger and frustration. Taking in his words, she felt a sense of remoarse for the young man sitting before her. She was snapped out of her thoughts by a frantic Charlie as she continued to grill him.

"If you're so sorry for what your brother did, why did you come here tonight and shoot off at her?".

"I didn't come here to kill her. I came here to scare you into getting the charges dropped", John said. "I didn't mean to shoot at her but when you jumped me the trigger slipped and I couldn't stop it".

Charlie looked at him. Failing to be convinced by his story.

"Look, my brother looked out for me my whole life. His way of doing things, it's the only way I know. Yeah he did some stupid stuff and he messed up her life pretty good. But he only did it so he could stay out of jail and look out for me", John continued this time with tears in his eyes.

Charlie was about to continue her angry tyrant at him when she was halted by the squeeze of her hand from her daughter. Looking down she saw Ruby glance into her eyes, with a look that pleaded for her to stop. Not wanting to further upset her daughter, Charlie stepped back. Moving her chair foward, Ruby stopped right in front of John Doe and placed her hand on top of his. He looked up at her, confusion deep within his eyes as he looked at the hand she had place on his.

Ruby looked down and thought for a second about what she was going to say. Although she struggled, she finally found the strength to say the words she never thought she would.

"I forgive him", she said. Short and brief, Ruby summed up her entire feelings in those three words. "I....forgive him".

John Doe looked her in the eye and saw the sincerity in her in her gaze. At the moment he felt all anger leave him and he finally broke down. Placing his hands and head down in Ruby's lap as she stroked his hair trying to comfort him. Charlie stood rooted to the same spot, a free flow of tears running down her cheeks as she took in the moving scene before her. To her it felt like her daughter had finally moved on.

To Ruby, it felt like she had finally found inner peace, and that now she could finally put the bad memories and feelings to rest.

Within moments of Charlie calling the police, they arrived at the scene and arrested John Doe. The charge, breaking and enetering. Both Ruby and Charlie watched as he was driven away in the squad car and disappeared out of their lives for good.

Back inside the house Ruby sat in silence in the living room. Staring at the spot John Doe had been sitting in prior to being arrested. Charlie walked in and looked at her daughter. Suddenly her dream made sense. Ruby's grave wasn't a sign of death. It was a sign of peace. A sign that her daughter would finally be at peace with everything that had happened to her and that life would go on after the past had been buried.

Walking over to the coffee table she sat down and spun her daughter's chair around so that she was facing her.

"Rubes, are ok?", she asked concerened for her daughter's wellbeing after the night's events.

"It's over", she said. "It's really over".

Ruby began to she tears of joy as she felt the weight being lifted off of her shoulders. Registering what Ruby had just said, Charlie realised she was right and pulled her daughter into her embrace, stroking her hair and feeling a sense of relief.

"Yeah, it's over", Charlie said as she comforted her daughter.

With a small smile Charlie planted a kiss atop of her daughters head and then allowed herself to fall into the brace completely. Free of any feelings of fear or anxiety. The guard finally down, she hugged her daughter in what seemes like just a regular show of affection and comfort.


	32. Chapter 32

Pushing herself along the route to the Surf Club, Ruby smiled when she saw Nicole walking towards her from the beach. She stopped outside the lifeguard boad shed and waited for her friend to reach her, shielding her eyes from the bright sun with her hand. Nicole bounded up to where Ruby was waiting, flinging her towel over shoulder and smiling back at her best friend.

"Hey, what are you doing out and about? I thought you had a date with Aden today?" Ruby asked when Nicole fnally made it over to her.

"Well, I did. But Alf had to head to the city to pick up some supplies for the bait shop so Aden had to work instead", Nicole replied sounding disappointed.

"Oh, well I'm sure he'll make it up to you. You know what he's like. He'll be planning a surprise for you as we speak", Ruby said reassuringly.

Nicole nodded at Ruby. She knew she was right. Aden always did pull off a show stopper of a make up when he had to bail on a date. It was one of the reasons she loved him so much.

"As for being out and about, where are you going?", Nicole asked realising it was the first time in a couple of days she had seen Ruby outside of school and her house.

"I'm meeting mum for a juice at Noah's. She just sat her detective's exam and she wanted to tell me the whether or not she passed, Ruby said with an excited to tone to her voice. "Plus, Leah just dropped me off from my rehab session and mum wants to know how I went".

"Well I won't keep you. Hey do you want to come over later and watch some DVD's or something?" Nicole asked, hoping for a girlie night in.

""Yeah sure.. I could use a good gossip", Ruby said.

With that both girls exchanged brief hugs and went their seperate ways. Ruby made her way around to the entrance of the Surf Club. Entering into the main hall she smiled at Martha as she passed her by, wheeling around the pool table and making her way to the juice bar. As she wheeled in she looked around for her mother. Smiling when she found her sitting in her uniform on the couch across the room with two juices on the table before her.

Moving around the juice bar she crossed the room and stopped at the side of the couch next to her mother. Charlie smiled at her and stood up to embrace her daughter. Sitting back down she handed Ruby her juice and then turned towards her ready to have a chat. Placing her elbowon top of the back fo the couch she leaned her head on her hand and smiled as Ruby took a quick sip of her juice.

"So how'd did the exam go?" Ruby asked excitedly, hoping for the best.

Charlie smiled at her daughter and then leaned forward placingher juice on the table before her. Turning back around she looked up at Ruby and smiled.

"Well, you are now looking at Senior Detective Charlie Buckton" Charlie said with a huge grin on her face.

"Oh my God. Are you serious?" Ruby squealed as her excitement began to spill over.

Charlie nodded her head to acknowledge Ruby's reply and and she could fell her melt as her daughter began to tear up. Ruby lunged her upper body forward and engulfed her mother in a hug, kissing the side of her cheek. Charlie fell into the embrace and felt the pressures of the day fade away at that moment.

"So when does it become official?", Ruby asked leaning back into her chair and taking her juice back up from the table.

"Well, I have to take a couple more exams based on general theory and then I have to take an asessment....." Charlie found herself cut off by an overly impatient Ruby.

"....Okay mum, when is the big celebrations?" asked the teen with wide eyes.

Charlie could do nothing but laugh There was nothing her daughter loved more than a reason to go out and celebrate.

"Okay, okay. It will be two months from tomorrow to the very day", Charlie finally answered her. "I'll officially be given the title".

Ruby started addin that up in her head. She had this strange feeling something was on the same day as Charlie's detective officiation. It then finally clicked. It was the same day as Charlie's birthday. Suddenly Ruby's brain went into overdrive and she started making all sorts of plans.

"Mum that's the same day as your birthday", Ruby stated with a big grin on her face. "We need o have a big celebration.

"Rubes, I'm turning 31 not 21, I don't think a party is necessary", Charlie said with a laugh.

"So? Mum we've been through a lot this year and you've supported me through some of the toughest times. You deserve to showered aith adoration. Come on, you need a good party", Ruby finished with a pleading look.

"Ok, fine will throw a party", Charlie gave in.

"Yes!" Rubh said pumping her fists in the air.

Both Charlie and Martha, who was standing at the counter laughed at Ruby's over enthusiastic expression of happiness. When she had finally settled down, Charlie placed a hand on her knee as she always did when she wanted to know something or get gossip out of her.

"So how did the rehabilitation session go today? Good? Did the docs say anything about how your recovery is going", she asked, hoping that the possibilty of Ruby ever walking again was going to be a reality or just an impossible dream.

Ruby sat there and thought about the her visit to the rehab centre earlier. As she sat there she began to have flashbacks.

_"Ruby, did you hear what I just said?", the doctor asked as Ruby sat in her chair stunned into silence. _

_A tear slid down her cheek as she tried to process what he had just told her. Unable to control her emotions, she bowed her head and buried it in her hands. All she could think of was going home to her mother and telling her the news and being comforted._

_"Ruby....Ruby...."_

A voice snapped her back to reality and she looked up to see Charlie staring her in the eye with a worried expression on her face. Ruby stiffened and when she looked at her. Charlie was having a good day and with plans underway for a shindig underway, she didn't want to overshadow her good day with Ruby's news. Today was going to be all about Charlie.

"Rubes, what's wrong? Did somehting happen at your appointment? God I knew I should have went with you", Charlie said, a guilty tone in her voice.

"Mum you were sitting an exam, you couldn't have been there. It's nothing. I guess I'm just tired from the workout today", Ruby lied as she grabbed her Charlie's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Charlie nodded at her daughter's explanation for being so withdrawn. But looking into Ruby's eyes, she could tell she was hiding something from her. And she was going to find out one way or another.

"Um, I'm gonna go. Nic and I are going to watch some DVD's at her house, so I'll see you later", Ruby said as she retreated away from the couch and started to wheel away.

"Hey, call me later, I'll pick you you up", Charlie said as she watched Ruby take off out of the juice bar.

Watching from behind the bar, Martha walked over to the couch and sat down next to Charlie .

"Is Ruby alright? Martha asked as she looked at Charlie who was still staring after Ruby until she was out of sight.

"I don't know, and to be honest I'm a little worried she's hiding something from me.

Outside the surf club, Ruby stopped her chair at the edge of the pathway down to the beach and looked. She thought back to what the doctor and physio had told her. She knew she would have to tell Charlie the truth at some stage she just wasn't sure when.


	33. Chapter 33

**2 Months Later**

"Alright Ruby, are you ready", the physio asked as he stood behind Ruby.

Ruby inhaled a large breath of air and then let it out slowly, the sweat dripping from her brow. When she had calmed herself she looked over her shoulder and nodded at him.

"Ok, 1,2,3...."

* * *

"Wow, Charlz you look amazing", Leah said as she saw Charlie walk into the room.

Charlie did a twirl in front of Leah, showing off her knee length, black flowing dress that seemed to line her body, perfectly displaying her model like figure, her lucious locks falling beautifully . She looked at the clock and noticed that it was 7:30. Turning to Leah she smiled.

"Hey, where's Ruby?", she asked, a little disappointed her daughter was not there waiting for her.

"Oh Aden picked her up about fifteen minutes ago, she said she wanted to prepare your surprise for tonight", Leah said smiling.

Charlie nodded at her and then turned around to pick up her matching black purse off of the coffee table. She knew if she was late Ruby would never let her hear the end of it. Much like everything else Charlie did that annoyed her. Including scaring off boys with her 'I'm her mother and a police officer statement she would make when they would hit on Ruby. After checking her phone for any missed calls she put it in her purse and turned back to Leah.

"Okay, I'm ready. Let's go", she said as they moved briskly over to the door and exited the house.

As they drove up towards the surf club, Charlie looked on in awe at the hundreds of sparkling fairylights that adorned the outside of the building. It was like looking at a magical kingdom. She had never seen the surf club look so pretty. Stepping out of the car she made her to the entrance with Leah in toe. She stopped for a moment, took a deep breath, exhaled and then proceeded to enter into her own party.

As she made her way into the main area of the surf club, all her guest broke into a round of applause. She looked around at everyone. Alf, Morag, Ross, Martha, Liam, Miles, Irene, Annie, Xavier, Gina, Tony, Rachel, Romeo, Nicole, Colleen and all her fellow collegues, filled the room and welcomed the guest of honor. A huge banner hung from the rafters that read 'Happy Birthday Detective'.

Charlie smiled at everyone and thanked them for coming. Then Alf spoke up.

"Alright, alright. Enough of the flemmin' clappin' somebody get this woman a drink before she dehydrates", he said chuckling at everyone elses amusement.

Everybody made their way into the bar area and Martha helped the bar staff hand out glasess of champagne. Charlie stood listening to Leah and Rachel as the babbled on about gossip they had heard at work. As they continued Charlie scanned the room for some sign of her daughter, but couldn't spot her anywhere. She turned back around to find Leah and Rachel looking at her as well as Martha who had just joined her.

"Is everything alright?", Rachel asked her taking a sip of champagne.

"Um, no. Has anybody seen Ruby? Charlie asked anxiously as she tried to discover the whereabouts of her daughter.

"She said she would be here by the time you arrived. I'm sure she's fine. She's with Aden he would have called if anything was wrong", Leah reassured her.

A few minutes later Charlie was sitting on the couch with her her three girl friends sifting through presents. The other women peered at her gifts, gobsmacked by the beautiful diamante bracelet Ross and Morag had given to her. But Charlie seemed uninteressted in it all. Just then Aden walked into the room and was greeted by Nicole who kissed him. Charlie looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey, I thought Ruby was with you?", she asked when she noticed he came in alone.

"She did, she'll be in in a sec. She wanted me to give you this", Aden said smiling at Charlie and handing her a card.

She took the card from him and looked at the front which had 'mum' written across the front. Flipping it over she opend it up and removed the card. She looked at the front which read "To a wonderful mother on her birthday'. Opening it up she began to read the message inside.

_Mum,_

_Congratulations and Happy Birthday. I'm so proud of you and I'm truly blessed to have you in my life. It's an honour to be able to call some with your strength, courage and grace, my mother. I love you I can't wait to see what the next chapter in our lives brings._

_Love, Ruby_

_x x_

_P.S. I hope you like the suprise. It's been two months in the making._

Charlie felt warm tears beginning to well up in her eyes as she closed over the card and hugged it close to her chest. Just as she was about to walk back over to the couch and sit down she got distracted by the stunned looks on peoples faces as she glanced around at them. She looked at everyone. Nicole, Annie, Irene, Leah, Rachel, Martha and Colleen had all begun to cry. Charlie looked at Leah.

"Charlie, turn around", she said as she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

Doing as she was told she turned around. And at the sight before her she felt her heart soar and the tears in her eyes fall without any chance of stopping. Her pulse started racing. Finally she said what she was trying so hard to say through her tears.

"Rubes....", she managed before trailing off.

Before her in a green knee length ruffled dress was her daughter. Ruby was standing, with the support of underarm crutches, at the opposite side of the room to where Charlie was rooted. Just as her mother was about to walk over to her Ruby spoke.

"No, don't", said and watched as her mother stepped back in her original postion.

Ruby steadied herself on her crutches and then moved one forward. Then with all the strength she had, she moved one foot forward, and then shakily, took the same movement again, and again, and again. One foot then the other until finally she was standing right in front of her mother. Ruby felt her legs getting weak and with all the energy she had running out, she fell into her mothers arms as her knees buckled from under her.

Charlie grabbed a hold of her daughter and kept a firm grip around her waist and back, using her strength to hold her off the floor. Aden came bounding over pushing Ruby's wheelchair infront of him and stopped it right behind where Charlie was holding her and help her place the younger Buckton back in her chair. When Ruby was settled Aden picked the crutches off the ground and leaned them against the wall. Charlie kneeled down before her daughter and cupped her face in her hands.

"So, did you like your surprise?", Ruby asked out of breath.

"Are you kidding me? Rubes, that....that's the best present anyone has ever given me", Charlie replied through her tears. And with that she kissed Ruby on the cheek and pulled her into a hug.


	34. Chapter 34

With Charlie keeping a hold of her arm, and using the other to cling onto the rail, Ruby practiced walking for what seemed like hours physically, but in reality, it had only been twenty minutes. The pressure it placed on Ruby's lower back and her legs was immense. She still couldn't fully comprehend how difficult this was going to be. It felt like she was a baby learning to walk for the first time and it was physically and emotionally drainig on her.

Charlie kept a firm grip of Ruby's arm and rested her other arm on Ruby's back, stroking it in a comforting manner as she pushed herself harder to take longer strides. The night of Charlie's birthday was a moment she would cherish forever, seeing her daughter walk to her. It was something she thought she would see her daughter do again. But she did, and she did it for her. Stroking Ruby's back she whispered words of encouragement as Ruby took another step. Feeling Ruby tremble and noticing how Ruby's weight was no dropping into Charlie's embrace. Grabbing a hold of her daughter, she eased her back into her chair.

"Hey, remember when I said don't push yourself too hard? I literally meant don't push yourself too hard. I don't want you do your injury more damage then good", Charlie said as she wiped the sweat of Ruby's brow with a towl. Picking up the bottle of water off the table, she gave it to her daughter and watched as she breathlessly took a few sips before handing it back.

"I know, I'm sorry. It's just frustrating how slow all this is taking", Ruby said stroking her forehead. "I just really want to do this for you".

"Rubes, I love you for that I really do. But I want you to do this for yourself more than for me. The fact that I get to see you walk again is enough", Charlie said, and then she looked down with a feeling of guilt building up inside. "You know, when you were a baby, I missed your first steps. It happened while I was staying at Aunty Michelle's. It's been one of the biggest regrets of my life. But being here, seeing you take your first steps again, as weird as it may sound, it's almost like I've been given a second chance to witness it happen".

"Mum, don't dwell on the past. Okay, lets just move forward and forget about it", Ruby said cupping her mother's hands in her own.

Charlie smiled up at her and then jumped up from the chair she had been sitting on. Running into Ruby's room she picked up a small box with a bow on it and then bounded out of the room and down the hall. Entering into the living room she stopped in front of her daughter and sat in the chair directly in front of her.

"Um, Mum, what are doing?", she asked with a confused crease marked on her forehead.

"Here", Charlie said, handing Ruby the box and sitting back nervously waiting for her daughter to open it.

Ruby looked down at the gift in her hands and then back up at her mother who watched on from where she sat. Untying the bow, Ruby opened up the box and gasped at what she found. Within the box was a silver charm bracelet that already had many charms attached to it. Taking it out of the box, Ruby analysed every detail and then a smile crept across her face and her eyes lit up. Looking at her daughter's pleased grin Charlie smiled back.

"It's...it's beautiful", Ruby stated and then looked back up at her mother, "But how are they're so many charms already on it?".

"I bought the bracelet when I was staying at Aunty Michelle's. I was going to give it to you when you were older...but with everything that happened, I never got the chance. So I kept it in that box and everytime you did something to make me proud, things you showed an interest in or loved, or a milestone in your life, I'd add a charm to it".

Charlie fidgeted with the bracelet in Ruby's hand and pointed out some of the charms.

"This one marks your first day of school, this one I got when you turned sweet sixteen, and even one to symbolize your first love, as much as it pained me to see you showing an interest in boys", Charlie said with a sarcastic tone, remembering how horrified she was when Ruby started dating Xavier.

Unclipping the bracelet, she placed it around Ruby's dainty wrist and clasped in back together smiling at the fact she finally got to see her daughter wear it. And the fact that Ruby loved it so much, made it even more worthwhile.


	35. Chapter 35

**6 Weeks Later**

The beach was a buzz with people from the community and surrounding areas as they chatted amongst friends and made some new ones. The sun shun brighter than any other day and the soothing sound of the ocean waves lapping against the beach amplified the serene setting that was Summer Bay. It was the day of the charity marathon for Diabetes Australia and runners were busy limbering up and hydrating themselves with water.

Nicole, Annie, Romeo and Xavier were handing out watter bottles and runners numbers. Ruby had gladly volunteered to help Rachel and Dr. Madden educate the many kids who were there about diabetes and how people with the illness cope day to day. She even sat down with some of the kids and showed them how she checked her blood sugars and how she injected herself. When she was finished,she decided to fo help out her friends with some of their duties.

Standing up, she picked up her walking cane and made her over to the registration tent and smiled at Nicole and Annie who were sat behind the table helping runners fill in their forms.

"Hey, guys. Need any help?", Ruby asked them as she picked up a bottle of water.

"Actually we're just about finished, we've just got a couple more forms to get back before the marathon starts", Nicole said with a tone that would suggest that she couldn't wait to finish handing out forms in the scorching heat.

Ruby laughed at her but was stopped from replying when was nearly knocked over by a body crashing into her, but arms wrapped around her haulting her fall

"HEY, what the hell...." before Ruby could finish blasting the stranger for nearly leaving her flat out on her back she was taken in by the beautiful green eyes staring back at her as she lay in his arms. His spikey brown hair and sparkling smile making her melt.

"I am so sorry", he told her as he straightened her up and picked up her caine. "I was in a hurry, I wasn't minding where I was going".

"Oh, it's fine, I shouldn't be blocking the way", Ruby said with a goofy looking grin on her face that suggest she was already crushing on the young man in front of her. "I'm Ruby".

"Dylan", he replied holding out a hand for her to shake. Gripping her hand gently he smiled at her.

Ruby looked him up and down and noticed the sports gear he was wearing, as well as his fit physic. He was obviously the sporty type. He was tall, and although he was around Ruby's age, there was something more manly about him compared to other boys Ruby knew or had dated.

"Let me guess, runner?", Ruby said in a playful manner.

He laughed looking himself up and down realising how obvious it was. Then he looked at Ruby.

"Let me guess, diabetic?" he said as if he knew her.

Ruby looked at him confused as to how he would know that just by looking at her.

"How did you...", she trailed off as he began to laugh at her.

"Your diabetic ID bracelet kind of gave it away", he said pointing at her wrist.

Ruby looked down and let out a small laugh at her own stupidity and felt herself blush as he stood there smiling at her reaction. Just then they were interrupted by Charlie who jogged up to the tent they were standing at. Dressed in her usual running gear she smiled at her daughter as she greeted her.

"Rubes", she said as she stopped beside her. "How'd the demonstrations go?", she asked placing a hand on Ruby's back.

"Yeah good. Some of the kids were freaked out by the whole needles bit but they seemed okay after I showed them how they worked", Ruby said giving her mother a brief run through of how it went. "Oh, this is Dylan. He's one of the runners in the marathon", she said introducing her mother to the young man standing in front of them. "Dylan this is my mum", she said, waiting to see how he would react when he noticed how young Charlie looked.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you", he said putting out his hand for Charlie to shake.

Noticing Dylan's well mannered gesture, Charlie shook his hand and smiled at him.

"Yeah, you too" Charlie said, then she looked back at her daughter and noticed a glow about her she hadn't seen in a while.

"Well, I've got to go warm up before the race. It was really nice talking to you Ruby. Maybe we can meet up after the marathon and grab a juice or something?", he asked hopeful of a positive reply.

"Sure", Ruby said without hesitation and her smile got bigger when she noticed how happy he was with her answer.

With that she wished him luck and he jogged off in the direction of the starting positions. Charlie looked at her daughter and laughed a little at the obvious grin on Ruby's face. Clearly a crush was already in full bloom. As if sensing her mother's amusement at the recent interaction, Ruby snapped out of her trance like state and focused her attention on Charlie.

"So you all set for you run?", she asked her as they both began to slowly stroll towards the rest of the runners.

"As ready as I can be", Charlie said as she placed an arm around Ruby's shoulders.

"Hey, if you want to jump out at any stage I can fake a good hypo for you so you can bow out with a good reason", Ruby said with a cheeky sly grin on her face.

"I don't think that's necessary Rubes", Charlie replied with a laugh.

Just as they were getting close to the gathering crowds they were stopped by a voice from behind.

"Ruby Buckton?", the voice asked.

Turning around both Buckton women were shocked to find the widowed wife of Grant Bledcoe standing behind them. Charlie looked at the women, a conflicted feeling of sympathy and disgust washing over her. Ruby just stood there shocked. Stepping in front of Ruby and gripping her hand, Charlie took a firm stance and prepared for a stand off.

"What do you want?", Charlie said trying to keep her temper under control.

Tracy took a step back when she saw the defensive manner in which Charlie was taking in the current situation.

"Look, I'm not here to cause trouble. But I need to talk to you, Legally I have to", Tracy stated, trying to grab their attention.

When Charlie heard the word legally, it clicked that this was not about revenge for what happened with Grant and the murder. Looking back at Ruby, she saw the curiosity in her eyes and as much as she didn't want to, she alson found herself wondering what was going on. Turning her attention back to Tracy, she gave in and decided to allow her to talk.

"Okay, say what you have to say and be done with it", Charlie told her as she folded her arms across her chest.

Tracy nodded at Charlie and proceed to explain why she was in Summer Bay.

"A couple of months after...you know...our lawyer came to me for the reading of the will. Grant was a diabetic and he had a huge life assurance policy that his parents helped him set up when he was 21 that if anything happened his family or whatever, would be looked the payout had strings attached. Because diabetes is genetic, there was a big chance that if he had kids, that they could develope the condition. That's where you come in Ruby. The policy stated that if Grant died, the money would go to the child with the condition to finance their health care. That's why I'm here, to give you this", she finally finished.

Reaching into her bag, Tracy pulled out an envelope and handed it to Ruby. Taking the envelope from the older woman, Ruby opened it up and pulled the cheque out of it. When she read the figure in front of her, her jaw dropped to the floor.

"Two hundred and fifty thousand dollars...are you serious?" Ruby asked with a very serious look on her face.

"It's the law, I don't have a say in it. Look, I'll be on the juice bar during the marathon if you want to talk more", Tracy said to both women with a sense of dread at the thought.

Both Buckton women watched her walk towards the surf club, still unable to talk after the shock they had just received and then Ruby broke the silence.

"I don't want his money! I don't want anything to do with him", Ruby stated shoving the cheque back in the envelope and beginning to make her way towards the surf club.

"What, Ruby where are you going?", Charlie asked as she grabbed a hold of her daughters arm to stop her from walking off.

"I'm going to talk to Tracy and give her back the cheque. I'll be waiting for you at the finish line", Ruby replied.

Before Charlie could answer and anouncement was sent through the speakers requesting all rnners to make their way to the starting line. Knowing that her daughter would go talk to Tracy regardless of Charlie's concerns, she simply let out a sigh of discontent.

"Rubes, be careful. I'll see you at the finish", she said planting a kiss on Ruby's forehead before running off.

Watching Charlie run towards the starting line, Ruby felt proud of her mother for taking part in such an event and it made her so happy to how she was supporting the cause. With one last glance she turned back around and made her way towards the surf club to talk to Tracy, or worse case scenario, case a scene.


	36. Chapter 36

After struggling for the past hour to find the courage to walk into the surf club and speak to Tracy, Ruby finally shuffled into Noah's bar and peered through the crowds of people in the room supporting the marathon. Glimpsing through a small gap she saw Tracy sitting on the couch across the room. Brushing through the exiting men and women, Ruby raced up to her dead sperm doners widow as quickly as her still fiable legs would allow. When she was close enough, she flung the envelope down on the table in front of the startled woman.

"I don't want it", Ruby said giving Tracy a stern look.

Glancing up at the young woman standing in front of her, Tracy simply sighed.

"Look, I don't care what you do with the money. It's nothing to do with me, I just wanted rid of anything to do with this whole nightmare", she replied as if passing off the burden to somebody else.

"What and you think I do?", Ruby practically shouted at the woman. "He raped my mother, he almost ruined our lives!".

The memories of the entire drama came rushing back and Ruby felt herself getting nauseous. The whole ordeal made her feel dirty and disgusted. Biologically, Grant was her father. But as far as she was concerned that was more than she could bear. Being related to him in any way made her feel sick. It was a subject Ruby was never comfortable discussing, but a sad reality she couldn't escape. No matter how hard she tried to run away from it.

"Your lives. I lost a husband. My kids lost their father. We were living a happy life. Then you showed up and turned everything upside down", Tracy shouted back, feeling herself getting angry.

Trying to surpress the nauseating feeling in the pit of her stomach. Although she knew that Tracys life had been damaged by what happened, she couldn't help how angry she felt. Not at her, but at the circumstances.

"I found out that I was the product of rape. A rape your husband committed. I found out that for sixteen years, my whole life had been a lie. I wanted answers. I wanted justice for my mother and I'm sorry for what that's done to your family. But I'm not sorry Grant's dead!", Ruby yelled back, the sickening feeling intensifying.

Placing a hand on her stomach and closed her eyes, trying to block out the bright lights in the bar. Opening them she saw Tracy standing there ranting away but she couldn't make out what she was saying. All the voices in the room began to merge together until it Ruby couldn't make out a single recogniseable voice in the room. She looked back up at Tracy, feeling lost and confused. Looking around the room, she noticed that people had been standing there watching them arguing.

Ruby could feel herself getting flush. Gripping her cane she turned and made a hasty exit out of the bar towards the surd club exit. Tracy stood there for a second and watched Ruby exit the club. Feeling angry and unsatisfied she picked up the envelope and her handbag and bolted out of the bar after the girl, wanting to settle things once and for all so that she could finally move on with her life.

Outside the marathon runners were beginning to make their way across the finish line. Charlie crossed the line the fastest of all the lady runners and fifth overall. Proud of her achievement. She laughed when she saw Tony practically carrying Miles over the finish line. After finally catching her breath, she made her way over to where Annie and Romeo were standing handing out water bottles. Annie smiled when she saw Charlie coming towards them.

"Hey Charlie, fifth place, that's awesome. Ruby will be so proud", Annie said handing her a bottle of cold water and giving her a congratulatory hug.

"Aw thanks. Speaking of my daughter, have you seen her? She was meant to meet me at the finish line", she said, sounding disappointed that Ruby wasn't the first to congratulatory hug.

"I think she's in the surf club. I saw her go in about fifteen minutes ago", Romeo said as he tried his best to hand water bottles to the hundreds of runners who were beginning to bombard them.

"Right, thanks", she said waving goodbye to the two youngsters and walking over to Leah, Rachel and Nicole who were standing beside the wooden beach rail.

Each of them took turns congratulating her on her race placing and filled her on how poor old Miles was doing. Scanning the crowd, Charlie tried to spot her daughter but found it difficult. It wouldn't be hard to miss her considering Ruby was quite petite. She felt herself beginning to worry as she wondered if her conversation with Tracy had gone bad. Charlie began to twist the water bottle in her hands in an anxious manner. Just then her train of thought was broken by Nicole who place her hand on Charlie's shoulder.

"Hey look, there's Ruby", she said pointing towards the surf club.

Ruby stumbled along as she walked from the surf club along the worn down path towards the crowds of people outside. The sickening feeling in her stomach getting worse. She could feel herself getting dizzy as vision became blurred, her eyes lids getting heavier. She tried desperatly to get to the crowd as quickly as he could but she couldn't find the energy in her body to do it. Her breathing bcame rapid and knees became weak. Leaning against her cane for dear life

Charlie smiled when she looked up and finally saw her daughter. Watching her walk along, she excused herself from the group and she began to make her way towards Ruby. Just then she noticed Ruby stumble and rubbing her eyes as if trying to clear her vision.

"Ruby", she said loud enough for her to hear.

But she didn't react. Charlie quickened her pace as she walked along the same worn down pathway Ruby was on. Looking at her daughter she saw her place a hand to her head. Dropping her cane, Ruby fell to the ground in a motionless heap.

"RUBY", Charlie shouted as she ran as as fast as she could to her daughter's side, dropping to her knees and scooping her up into her arms. Shaking her to try and wake her up.

She turned around to call Rachel, but her doctor friend was already running up to where she was, joined by Dr. Madden. Giving Ruby the once over they consulted with each other as Charlie rocked her back and forth in her arms.

"She's had a hypo", Dr. Madden said. "We need to get her home and get blood sugars under control.

Charlie nodded at what the doctors had said and watched as two medics came and lifted Ruby onto a stretcher and carrying her to the ambulance and placing her in the van. Charlie climbed into the Ambulance, followed by Dr. Madden, while Rachel and Leah followed suit in Leah's car. Watching from a distance, Tracy stood in the shadow of the surf club and watched the ambulance drive off, feeling sorry for the young who just moments ago she wanted to tear into.

Back at Charlie's house, the medics carted Ruby into her bedroom on the trolley and stood back to allow Dr. Madden and Rachel stabilize her blood sugar levels. Charlie remained outside in the living room with Leah, giving them the space they needed to do what was necessary. She paced the floor up and down, up and down. Breathing in deep breathsto calm herself. Ruby had already had a hypo before, but this was the first time Charlie had witnessed one and it scared the life out of her.

She was suddenly stopped in her movement by the appearance of the medics wheelng out the empty trolley to the ambulance and directly behind them was Rachel and Dr. Madden, who placed her medical bag on the table and repacked it properly.

"Is Rubes alright?", Charlie asked them.

"She's fine. We've stabilized her levels, and we've given her a shot", Dr. Madden informed her. "It was a pretty full on hypo so it could be a couple of hours before she wakes up".

"Uhh, thank you so much", Charlie said breathing a sigh of relief.

"Why don't we leave you to relax. We can celebrate tomorrow with breaky in the diner. My shout", Leah said as she stood up.

Nodding at the women, she thanked them for their help and walked them to the door, waving them off as Leah pulled out of the drive way. Closing the door she made her down the hallway and into Ruby's room. Walking over to the bedside, she sat down ans stroked her daughters hair. She leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead and then pulled the bed cover up over Ruby's shoulders. Charlie stood up and walked out of the room, closing the door over slightly so she could hear if Ruby needed her.

Later that night, Ruby began to stir in bed. Flickering her eyes open, she squinted at the light coming through the gap in the door from the hallway. Sitting up slightly she rubbed her eyes and peered around the room, her gaze falling upon big ballons with 'Get Well Soon' printed across them.

"Mum", she called out, wanting comfort from Charlie.

Within seconds of the words coming out of her mouth, Charlie appeared at the door, a smile on her face, happy to see her daughter awake.

"Hey, I'm here", she said walking over to the bed and sitting down beside Ruby,

"Mum, I'm sorry I wasn't at the finish line. I wa...."m Charlie placed a finger to Ruby's lips to stop her and then began to speak herself.

"Rubes, it doesn't matter. I'm just glad your feeling better. We can talk about everything tomorrow", Charlie said knowing exactly why Ruby was on edge.

Ruby nodded and then looked down. Disappointed she wasn't there to cheer her mother on,

"So where did you finish", she asked.

"Fifth", Charlie answered, tucking a strand of Ruby's hair behind her ear.

"Mum, that's amazing. I'm so happy for you", Ruby said giving her a hug.

Finally Charlie had gotten the hug she had been waiting for since she crossed the finish line. They released each other from the embrace and glancing at the ballons again, Ruby turned back to her mother.

"Who are the ballons form?", she asked.

"A pretty good looking young man by the name of Dylan", Charlie said jokingly. "He heard what happened and he called by earlier to see if you were okay. Nicole gave him the address",

Seeing Ruby smile at the news, Charlie decided to make her feel a whole lot better.

"Then he asked my permission to take you out on a date when your better", Charlie finished.

"Really?", Ruby squealed.

"Yeah. As a matter of fact, he's joining us for breakfast at the diner tomorrow", she informed her.

Ruby let out another squeal and then pulled her mother into a big hug. She was finally going to get the chance to talk properly with a boy she could only descibe as the Prince Charming of the real world.


	37. Chapter 37

The next morning, Charlie awoke early, determind to have a nice breakfast with her daughter and a chat. She also remembered that the young man she had met the day before, Dylan, was joining them. As much as Charlie dreaded the idea of Ruby taking an interest in someone who was clearly older than the usual teenage boys Ruby dated, Dylan seemed like a genuinely nice guy, and Charlie wasn't going to stand in the way of her daughter being happy. For however long this crush, or whatever it was, lasted.

After running the brush through hair, she grabbed her watch off the bedside table and walked out of the room, making her way down to the kitchen. Picking up the dirty plates from the night before, she placed them in the dishwasher and turned it on. Turning back to the centre worktop in the middle of the kitchen, she noticed the contents of Ruby's insulin kit were still layed out on it. Picking up the used syringe she popped it into the medical waste diposal bin and then packed away the monitor and insulin bottles back into the carrier case before placing it in Ruby's school bag.

Checking the time, she realised she was earlier than she anticipated. With little else to do she decided to make her way to Ruby's room for an early morning banter. Knocking on the door, she heard her daughter reply from the other side that permitted her to enter. Standing by her wardrobe, Ruby smiled as Charlie walked in and sat on the bed. Pulling her school uniform from the hanger in her hand, she flung it over her shoulder and hobbled over to her bed with the aid of her trusty walking cane.

"Morning dearest mother of mine", Ruby said with a cheeky grin on her face, putting the uniform down on the bed.

"Morning darling Ruby", Charlie replied jokiningly in response to Ruby's greeting.

Ruby stretched her arms and yawned placing her cane against the bed and kneeling one leg on it for balance, still tired from the events the day before. The last thing she expected was Tracy showing up and dredging up the past Ruby was trying so desperatly to get away from. Charlie looked up and caught Ruby in her moment of contemplation and decided to press the matter with caution.

"So," she started, taking a hold of her daughters hands, "do you want to tell about yesterday, with Tracy?".

Looking up, Ruby caught Charlie gazing at her with a thoughtful expression, clearly sympathetic to the fact Ruby had had a day from hell. She squeezed her mother's hands back,

"Not really", Ruby finally answered and then waited for a reaction from Charlie, but nothing came. "I'm just tired of trying to forget where I came from", Ruby said with a defeated tone.

Charlie sat back shocked. Hearing Ruby's words, she couldn't help feeling sorry for the young girl. As bad as it was for Charlie being raped, at least she didn't have to live with the knowledge that she was concieved from such a terrible, disgusting act of pure evil. It was at that moment that Charlie realised that Ruby had it a lot harder than she thought. It was the main reason she never wanted Ruby to know the truth. She didn't want her to have to live with that terrible feeling of guilt and sadness of what happened to her mother and how she really came to be. But the fact remained that Ruby did know the truth. But at that moment Charlie was adament that she would make her daughter feel that she would never have to be ashamed of where she came from.

Placing one hand on the side of Ruby's face, she gently caressed it, wiping away the stray tear that had fallen. It hurt her to see her daughter carrying around this much anguish. But she was going to make sure that Ruby knew she could always turn to Charlie for comfort and support.

"You came from me. You were concieved through me. I carried you for nine months, I gave birth to you and I have loved you unconditionally ever since. He has nothing to do with you, you understand?", Charlie said with authority, more as a statement than a question.

Ruby looked down and let another small tear fall down her cheek. How could she say such a thing when she had some one as wonderful as Charlie in her life. She meant everything to her and she was proud to be her daughter. Ruby lifted her hand and placed on the hand that was caressing her cheek. She was never going to feel bad about this again. Not when she had the kind of unconditional love she had. She finally looked up at Charlie and nodded her head in agreement with what she had just been told and it felt like a huge weight had been lifted.

"Ok", Charlie said with a smile when she saw the tenseness leave her daughter's body and turn into a more positive energy.

Using a hand to help her balance upright, Ruby decided it was probably about time she got dressed. But the idea was easier then the reality when she remembered she was wearing a top that was difficult to remove without causing discomfort to her lower back injury that was still healing. She turned to Charlie who was flipping through one of Ruby's old magazines.

"Mum, could you give me a hand", she asked gesturing to her top.

"Sure", Charlie said as she lept off the bed and stood facing her daughter.

Lifting her arms, Ruby felt the tug as Charlie pulled the top up over her head and pulled it off her arms, freeing her from the confinements of the trap she struggled with everytime she wore it. As Ruby tilted sideways and grabbed her uniform off the bed, Charlie's eyes wandered straight to the scar on Ruby's chest from that horrific night she was shot. Looking down Ruby noticed what it was that had sent her mother into a trance like state because she knew all too well the bad memories it brought up.

Charlie lifted her hand and traced it along the mark. It was a silvery white in colour and was slightly perturded. It was almost completely healed. But it would remain with Ruby for the rest of her life. She placed a hand over Ruby's chest and could feel her daughter's heart beat. It cause a tear to fall from her eyes as she realised that on that dark night, It could have easily given in and stopped. Ruby placed her hand on top of her mother's and stroked it as Charlie stood there feeling the pulsating rythme.

"Pretty cool don't you huh? Think it might score me some cool points from the guys at school", Ruby said with a laugh.

"Ruby", Charlie said, somewhat upset her daughter was making a joke out of it.

"Oh come on mum, I have to live with these scars for the rest of my life. If I can't joke about them how is anybody ever going to feel comfortable around me", Ruby said giving her mother's hand an encouraging squeeze.

Ruby was right. She did have to live with them for the rest of her life. It was better she learned to deal with it now than putting it off and hiding them away. Charlie caught a glimpse of Ruby's back from the reflection in the mirror and saw the other battle woud Ruby was referring to. It was much deeper and bigger. Charlie gently placed a hand on it.

"Does it hurt?", she asked.

"A little. Well it's not so much a pain, it's more discomfort but Rachel said it could take months for that to heal properly", Ruby informed her.

Charlie stood back and grabbed Ruby's uniform off the bed and helped her daughter put it on. When she was done, she wiped away the stray tears from her eyes and gave her daughter an encouraging smile. Checking her watch she realised that they had spent too much time chatting and now where tight for time.

"Go finish getting ready, we're gonna be late and you really don't want that on you first day back", she said with a smile.

Ruby let out a laugh. Picking up her cane she made her way out of the room and down to the main bathroom. Charlie sat back down on Ruby's bed and buried her head in her hands. Looking up to the heavens above, she thanked God for her beautiful daughter's life. With that she hopped up from the bed and exited the room, closing the door behind her.

Later that day Charlie found herself sitting alone in her car outside the diner waiting on Ruby. She had spent a good half an hour talking to Dylan and Ruby but while she was at the counter paying the bill she noticed how well they were getting on and decided to leave them alone for a bit. And that's how she found herself sitting alone in her car. At one point she found herself shuddering as she saw Angelo, who was now a regular police officer again, pass by with a fellow officer.

Moments later she saw Ruby emerge with Dylan. They stopped and hugged and then he bounded off in the opposite direction. Ruby stood and watched for a couple of seconds. Then she made her way over to the car and hopped in. Charlie looked at her and noticed.a look of disappointment.

"Hey, is everyting alright", Charlie asked her.

"He's going back home tomorrow....to Perth", Ruby said.

"Aww, Rubes, I'm sorry", she replied.

"No, it's fine. It's not like we were dating or anything. But we are gonna keep in touch which is good I suppose", Ruby said trying her best to do a convincing smile. "We better or go or I'm gonna be late" she finished putting on her seatbelt.

Seeing the 'I don't want to talk about it' look on Ruby's face, Charlie decided not to press the matter. At least not until later on when they were at home. The car ride to the school was quiet. But Ruby snapped out of her silence long enought to give her a kiss on the cheek and a goodbye as she headed into school. It was going to be a long day for Ruby and she couldn't wait for it to end. Charlie watched on as Ruby disappeared into the crowd. She worried how te other kids would treat Ruby on her first day back after everything. Then, through a a gap in the crowd she saw Nicole, Xavier, Annie and Romeo gather around her, joking and laughing, like old times, and then her worry was eased. With one last glance she drove off in the direction of Yabbie Creek. A long day at work beckoned.

The day seemed to drag by for Ruby. At times it felt like the day would never end. She had spent most of her English class with Mr. Copeland in a daze. Until the final bell went and she made a hasty exit. Walking home alone she found herself lost in her own thoughts..._oh god Rubes ur such a pathetic loser, you only knew the guy a day or two._ Just then she was snapped out of her own head by the sound of a struggle from down one of the back allyways. Trying as best she could, to run, she made her way around the corner and looked down the alleyway. Shock setting in.

Two cars were parked, with three men standing around a guy who was kneeling on the ground. The man who appeared to be a the ring leader pulled out a gun and shot the man at point blank range. Ruby watched in a daze as the man fell to the ground in a bloody heap. Before Ruby could make a run for it she saw the man wielding the gun turn and look at her. Memories of the night she was hot flooding back. As she took a step back she was stopped by a man gripping her from behind. He lifted her and brought her to the ring leader.

The man looked at her with a cold stare. He backed her against the wall and placed the gun against Rubys cheek.

"I know you, your the coppers daughter", he said with a deep sinister voice. "Your a pretty little thing".

Ruby closed her eyes and held her breath, afraid of what he was going to do.

"You mention this to the cops or your mum, I'll make her suffer. You got that?" he said pressing the gun tighter to her cheek. "I'll be keeping a close eye on you, you put a foot wrong or show any signs of cracking you'll regret it", he said before dropping the gun and walking to the car.

As the cars sped off, Ruby fell to the ground in a heap and and watched the cars disappeared. Turning around she looked at the body and felt herself getting nauseous. Standing up she picked up her cane and made tried er best to get out of there as quickly as she could. Not realising the keyring on her bag falling off as she tried to make a hasty get away. Around the block she stopped trying to catch her breath. Images flashing through her mind of what happened. She wanted so desperatly to pick up the phone and call Charlie but she couldn't. She didn't want to put her in danger. With nothing else she could do she made her way home.

Sitting in the front living room, Charlie flicked throught the magazine, patiently waiting for Ruby to come home. As if sensing her thoughts Ruby burst through the front door and dropped her school bag beside the couch. Before Charlie could say anything, Ruby made a quick advance to her room and the door slammed shut. Charlie sat there stunned. What was wrong? Had the kids been mean to Ruby? Whatever it was she decided it would be best to give her daughter some quiet time before touching the matter. Just then she got a phone call. Watson flashed across her screen.

"Watson, hey what is it?" Charlie answered.

She sat there for a second listening to what she was being told.

"Alright have forensics seen the body yet?" she asked, jumping into cop mode.

Taking down the address Charlie jumped off the seat grabbed her car keys.

"Ok, I'll be right there".

With that Charlie got up and wrote a quick note to inform Ruby of where she and the left. From her room Ruby could hear the phone converstation, Panic set in as she knew where Charlie was going. Tears slid down her cheeks and she buried her head into her pillow. She was trapped.


	38. Chapter 38

Charlie walked into the police station having come back from viewing the body and the crime scene. She was exhausted. The whole ordeal had taken longer than expected and she was now going to be to late home to talk to Ruby about why she was upset. Sitting down at her desk, she flung her cap on it and sank down into her chair, wondering how her day had ended up like it had. Just then there was a knock on the door. Watson strolled in with a file she needed Charlie to sign off on.

"Did you bag any evidence from the scene?", she asked Watson as she glanced over the file she had just been handed.

"We bagged a bullet casing, the clothing off the victim and a key ring that was found at the scene of the crime", Watson listed off. "Some of the city unit think it might be connected to the Westwood gang".

Charlie nodded at her, still glancing at the file. She picked up a pen and signed her name on the dotted line and handed it back her colleague.

"Right, well it's too late to do anything else now. We can review the evidence tomorrow after forensics have examined the body", she told Watson who nodded her head an then left the room.

Looking up at the clock, Charlie sighed. She knew she would have to have an early start in the morning so sitting around the station was pointless. Picking up her cap and car keys, she exited her office. Passing no remark or gesture to Angelo as she brushed pass him on her way out. He watched on as she left. Not once did she look back at him. Jumping into her car, Charlie ignited the engine and headed home, trying to push the the events of the day to the back of her mind.

The next morning, Charlie woke earlier than planned. She wanted to talk to Ruby about yesterday and how school went. But as early as she was, her daughter had somehow managed to leave the house before Charlie could get to her. This worried her. No matter the issue in the past, usually by morning Ruby was willing to sit down and talk to her. But it seemed like things still hadn't changed from the morning before. She thought about driving around looking fro her daughter to see if she could talk to her before school started. However the idea was so banished when Watson called her to inform her that forensics had finished with the body.

As she left the house, Charlie pulled out her mobile and dialled Ruby's number. Disappointment hitting her when it went straight to voicemail.

"Rubes, it's me. Look I don't know what's going on but could you please meet me for lunch at the diner later. I'm worried about you. Bye", she said hanging up.

Jumping into her car she sighed. It was bad enough she would have to deal with calls from her superiors all day but she hated when Ruby wasn't talking to her. Pulling out of the drive way she sped off down the street and headed for Yabbie Creek.

Later that day, Charlie entered the diner. Greeted by Colleen who hounded her with questions about the body that was found. No matter how hard Charlie tried to keep police matters under wraps, Colleen never failed to get the inside scoop and it irritated her to no end trying to get her to keep it quiet. From the corner of her eye she noticed Ruby sitting at a table all by herself twisting her phone around in her hand. She seemed unsettled.

"Uh, Colleen, I don't mean to be rude but Ruby's waiting for me", she said as she bowed out of the conversation.

Making her way around the tables scattered across the diner she finally reached her destination. Pulling out a chair she sat down and noticed Ruby hadn't even flinched.

"Rubes...Ruby", she said waving her hand in front of Ruby's face.

"What?", Ruby said looking around "What's wrong?".

"Ruby looked at her mother with a look of worry that somewhat alarmed Charlie.

"Nothing's wrong. You were a million miles away", she said grabbing Ruby by the arm trying to settle her. "Sweetie, are you alright?", she asked.

Ruby looked at her and realised that her actions and reactions were making her Charlie suspicious, which was the last thing she wanted to do. Pulling her arm away she placed her hands under the table and gripped them tightly trying to settle herself. She gave Charlie a fake smile to hide her anxiety.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. It's just this whole thing about the guy being shot has me rattled is all", she said, trying to convince her mother that all was well.

"Aw, sweetheart. I'm sorry I should have realised", Charlie said feeling slightly guilty for questioning Ruby's earlier reaction.

The rest of their lunch together remained fairly quiet. Every now and again Charlie would say something just to break the silence. But Ruby barely spoke a word. It was as if she was trying to prevent anything escaping her mouth she didn't want anyone to hear. To Charlie, it felt like her real daughter, the chatty spirited young teenager, had been switched with an alternate reality teenager she didn't know. Before she could push the matter of the day before, Ruby had decided to abandon ship and head back to school. Leaving Charlie as baffled as ever.

As Ruby made her way out of the diner and in the direction of school, she was startled as someone grabbed her from behind, placing a hand over her mouth to drown out her screams. She closed her eyes and felt her body shake as she was slammed into a wall. She opened her eyes and found she was pinned against it by the man who confronted her the day before. He had one arm across her chest holding her against the wall and his other free hand was gripping Ruby by the jaw, looking at her menacingly.

"I was brought for nice little trip down to the cop shop this morning. Asked me a couple of questions about about a some murder", he said as if replaying a story to a friend. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?", he asked.

"I didn't say anything, I SWEAR!", Ruby replied, trying to convince him of the truth.

The man began laughing at her. He looked down, then looked at around at his other gang memebers. Turning back to Ruby he smiled at her. Then without flinching, he sent a right hook crashing against Ruby's face, again and again. He continued to laugh as he watched Ruby sink to the ground. The taste of her own blood in her mouth and dripping from her nose. She lay there crying as four grown men stood there, howling with laughter like a pack of wolves.

From across the way she could see Charlie walk to her car. Her mind was screaming at her to call out to her mother and end this misery. But her heart couldn't bear the idea of anything happening to her. So she lay there and listened to the laughter. Watching as Charlie stepped into her car and drove off. Leaving her behind. She looked back up at the thugs and saw the ring leader and bend down to face her.

"If the cops show up at my door again, next time this will be the least of your worries", he said, and then stood back up.

Ruby looked at him groggily. Her entire body shaking with fear. He looked down at her laughing. Then with one hard, quick swift, he kicked her in the side. His foot practically inplanted in her rib cage. Ruby screamed out in agony as he felt the cracking of broken bones. Tears streaming down her face as she lay there in a battered heap. Crying as she watched her attackers walk away. The pain was unbearable. With nothing else she could do. She lay there and hoped that the pain would subside so she could get home.

At Yabbie Creek police station Charlie browsed through the bagged evidence. She was hoping to find something that would guide her to some answers but tiredness and frustration were setting in and everything was beginning to become a blur. She picked up one of the bags. Inside was a key ring. It had a picture of the city on it wrapped in a silver frame. Charlie thought it looked familiar, but she couldn't think where she had seen it before. Then again, if it came from the city, more than like hundreds, maybe even thousands of people had them.

Just then Watson walked in looking for the evidence so forensics could process it for fingerprints. Handing her all the evidence bags on the desk, Charlie stood up and prepared to leave for the day when a fellow officer walked in and informed her that Principal Bartlett was on the phone looking for her. She sat down at her desk and pressed the line to connect her to the call.

"Charlie Buckton speaking", she said answering the call.

"Miss Buckton, I'm glad I caught you. I was wondering if you knew why Ruby never returned from lunch this morning. I don't want to jump to conclusions, she's a well behaved young girl, but I am curious", he said with a stern voice.

"Um, no I'm sorry I don't. But believe me I will get to the bottom of", Charlie said. Angry that Ruby hadn't showed up at school, and then worried it might having something to do with her strange behaviour earlier.

Hanging up, Charlie picked up her car keys and made a hasty exit. Her shift was over and she didn't need someone coming up with a reason for her to stay. Jumping in her car she headed home. Almost breaking the speed limit along the way. She wanted to talk to Ruby and find out what was going on. Turning down her street, she passed by the first few houses and then pulled into her driveway. She lept out of her car and bounded up to the front door. Pulling out her house key and opening it up.

Bursting into the house she called for her daughter but got no reply. She walked up to Ruby's bedroom door, opened it and peered inside. The only thing she found was room her daughter's school uniform laying on the floor. Walking out of the room, she walked down to the kitchen and and glanced around, still finding nothing. Then from behind her she heard the bathroom door open and Ruby emerged, wearing a long sleeved blouse and jeans. Just as Charlie was about to catch a glimpse of her, Ruby turned her back to Charlie and made her towards the front door. With the intention of leaving.

"Ruby, what's going on?", she asked with a stern tone as she chased after Ruby into the living room, but getting no reply as Ruby continued towards the door. "Ruby answer me!!", she shouted grabbing a hold of Ruby's arm.

Ruby yelped in pain and grabbed a hold of her arm. Charlie stood back slightly when she heard Ruby's small scream. Stepping up to her daughter, Charlie placed her hand on the side of Ruby's lowered head and gently turned it upright so that she was facing her. When finally caught a glimpse of Ruby's face her eyes widened in shock. String back at her was a swollen burst lip, a bruised nose that was still bleeding slightly and a black eye that was swollen shut. As soon as she saw it Charlie's mind started racing..._how did this happen?_...she thought. Still shocked by what she was looking at.

"Oh my God", she said, her voice shaking as she saw the tears stream down her daughters battered face. "Who did this to you?", Charlie asked. Waiting to hear a name so she could pounce into action and arrest the thug who did this to her daughter.

"It doesn't matter, just leave it", Ruby said through her tears.

"WHAT? Ruby, your face is swollen and bruised, of course it mattes! Who did this to you?", Charlie asked again. "Ruby whoever did this has to pay. Please tell me, I'm your mother", she pleaded as Ruby stood there in silence crying her eyes out as her mother stood over her waiting for her to answer.

"I can't...if I tell you it'll make things worse, they'll come after you...."Ruby started before trailing off, realising she had said to much.

She walked over to the couch and sat down shakily, her knees wobbling as her tears continued to flow. Charlie stood watching her. Worry growing as Ruby's words echoed in her head. She walked around the couch and sat down beside her daughter. Placing a hand on Ruby's shoulder she pleaded with her daughter to tell her what was wrong. Promising that she would get them protection from whatever or whoever was causing the problem. Looking into her mother's concerned eyes Ruby finally broke down and confessed.

"I know who shot that man in the alleyway.......I saw them do it", Ruby said, looking at the stunned expression plastered across Charlie's face. "I wanted to tell you so bad...but...they saw me. Tey told me they knew you were my mum and if I said anything they would come after you. I was so scared...I didn't know what to do", Ruby said as she began to cry uncontrollably.

Charlie sat there stunned into silence. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her daughter had witnessed the type of crime Charlie worked so hard to protect her from and she was suffering for it. Putting aside her police facade, her motherly instincts and feelings pushed their way to the surface and Charlie found her heart breaking for her daughter as she realised that Ruby ended up like this trying to protect her.

"They did this to you didn't they?", Charlie asked placing a hand on Ruby's back showing she was there to comfort her daughter.

Ruby didn't answer, she just nodded her and cried.

"Come here", she said as she went to pull Ruby into her embrace.

"Ow", Ruby screamed through her tears, squirming for Charlie to release her.

Charlie looked at her daughter and noticed she was clutching her side.

"Let me see", Charlie said, putting her hands on Ruby's top waiting for her to lift her arms so she could lift the top up and see what Ruby was hiding.

Looking as Charlie, Ruby could see the wrry etched across her mothers face and lowered her arms. Charlie began to lift the top as gently as she could, watching Ruby flinch when she was getting closer to the source of pain. Then as she continued to raise her daughter's top, she began to notice the black and purple bruising creeping up along Ruby's rib cage. The inconsistant grooves on Ruby's side suggesting to Charlie that a couple of the ribs were indeed broken. She could feel tears beginning to well up in her own eyes as she stared at the damage.

"Oh god", was all Charlie could manage.

"I'm so sorry Charlie", Ruby said as she buried her head intoher mother's embrace.

Charlie wrapped her arms around her daughter. Drowning her in kisses and rocking her back and forth.

"It's all gonna be okay, I promise", Charlie said through her own tears.


	39. Chapter 39

**Hey sorry it took so long uploading this chapter, I was away at the weekend. Please be warned this chapter does contain graphic detailed images.**

* * *

As she lay in her bed, Ruby's mind kept replaying the events of the last few hours. She couldn't subside the fear that pumped through her veins. A fear that she felt for Charlie. If her attackers were to find out Charlie knew, she didn't know what would happen. Even the idea of what could happen was more than she could take. It hurt her more than the physical wounds she was carrying. Her mind went into overdrive as she tried to think of a way to get out of the trap she was caught in, but there was only one thing she could think of and although she wished it was a last resort, she knew she had to do it........

The next norning, Charlie woke up early. She had this sick feeling in the pit of her stomach that something wasn't right, but she wasn't sure what it was. Lying in her bed she thought of the conversation she had had with Ruby the night before. Relieving it word for word she tried to comprehend just how servere a situation her daughter was now in. That she was now in. If the Westwood gang found out that Ruby had confessed, then both her daughter and herself were at risk. But, as a police officer, she knew if she told them what happened, she couldn't gaurantee that Ruby wouldn't be faced with charges for covering up what she knew about a murder investigation.

She couldn't take it anymore. Her mind was running at a million miles an hour and she couldn't shut it off. Looking at the clock, she came to the conclusion that the only she could settle the sickening feeling was to talk to her daughter. Keeping Ruby safe and protecting her were the only things that mattered in life to Charlie. She wasn't going to stop now. Getting up out of bed, she threw on her silk dressing gown and made her way of her room down the hall and knocked on Ruby's bedroom.

"Rubes, can I come in?", she asked, but no reply came. Knocking again, she couldn't hear any movement from inside the room.

She knocked one last time before the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach began to get progressively worse. Twisting the door knob, she burst through the door and found nothing. Ruby's bed was empty. Completely made up the only thing that lay on it now was the little brown diabetic teddy bear she recieved when she was in hospital. Looking around the room, Charlie made her way over to the wardrobe. Opening it up she found half of Ruby's clothes, were gone. Turning around, she looked at the study desk by the window and propped up against the lamp was an envelope with _'Charlie'_ sprawled across the front of it. Walking over to the desk, she picked it up and the made her way over to the bed and sat down.

Charlie ran her finger across the writing on the front of the envelope and then flipping it over, she opened it up and pulled out the letter that was inside. Unfolding the page she began to read it,

_Charlie,_

_By the time you read this I'll be long gone. I'm so, so sorry. Although I know this will hurt you, the idea of somebody physically harming you is more than I can bear to think about. And if all it takes to keep you safe is for me to disappear, then so be it._

_I never wanted to drag you into this mess, and now that I have, I have to deal with the consequences of my actions. Knowing you, you're probably sitting there preparing to jump into cop mode to find a way to protect me. You always do. And I love you so much for that._

_But this is my mess and I need to do what I think is right. I know this will cause you great pain, and for that I am truly sorry But I don't want to lose you. Your the best sister, mother, guardian angel anybody could ever ask for._

_When I was little, whenever I had a bad dream, you would always sneak into my room and lay in bed beside me, wrap your arms around me and tell me everything would be alright. Even now, your still there, with your arms open, waiting to wrap me up and tell me everything will be okay._

_You've dedicated your whole life to putting me first, my safety, my health, my happiness. Your unconditional love means more to me than anything else in this world and it always will. Please, be safe and learn to love and be happy._

_Love Always_

_Ruby_

_x x x x_

Lowering the letter gripped firmly in her hands, Charlie sat on the bed, her heart breaking as she realised her daughter, the person she cared most for in her life, had run away. Dropping the letter to the floor, she climbed onto the bed. Looking at the bedside table, she picked up the picture frame that held a picture of Charlie and Ruby, Charlie was sitting on the couch, her daughter sitting on her lap, both with their arms wrapped around one another. The last picture they had taken, together. Hugging the picture fame close to her chest, Charlie curled up in a ball and cried, wondering if she would ever stop.

_Across town in a run down old bookies, Ruby stood in a dimly lit room, staring at the three men standing before her. Hot tears slowly building in her eyes. Although every bone in her body was screaming for her to be brave, her heart beat out of her chest as she realised that this could be the moment her world goes black. For good. As she gripped the bracelet Charlie gave her, a tear slid down her cheek as she wondered how her mother would cope without her in her life._

_The leader of the Westwood gang stood from his chair and looked his victim in the eye. Walking over to an old broken mirror, he picked up a rather large piece of glass, running his finger along the edge to test the sharpness. As he turned around, he saw Ruby flinch and lower her head. Moving closer to her, he placed the glass under her chin and raised her head so she was looking him in the eye. He had threatened her mother's life, beat her and spent the last hour trying to break her down. But now, he knew he only had one last card up his sleeve to play. And for the sake of his own sick amusement, he was finally going to play the ace. Leaning into her he looked her right in the eye._

_"You've got a choice to make darling. Now somebody has to go here. And since I know you told your dear old mum about my little antics, then that means, its either you, or her" he said, his voice growing angry as he spoke._

_He grabbed a hold of Ruby's hand and placed the blade of glass in her hand and closed her hand back over._

_"But I'm not one for tearing a family apart. So I'm gonna let you decide", he said. A sick grin spreading across his face._

_With that, he turned on his heel and followed by the rest of his men, left the room, heading for the front of the building. Leaving Ruby alone in the dark, dank unused office. Looking down at the glass in her hand, Ruby began to cry uncontrollably. Without so much as a second thought, she knew exactly what she had to do. Over on the table, she found a wooden object and wiped it down. Placing it in her mouth, she bit down on it. Lifting the blade of glass, she put it to the inside of her wrist, taking a three big deep breaths, Ruby dug the glass down into her wrist. Tearing the flesh as her screams were quitened as she bit down harder on the object in her mouth._

_Then switching the blade into her other hand, she shakily placed the glass to the inside of her other wrist, and after a few seconds hesitation, she repeated the act of cutting her wrist, and didn't stop until she was sure the wound would allow her to bleed out. But the pain too unbearable, she spit out the wooden object and her screams filled the room. Her tears fell as she held her wrists out in front of her and watched the blood flow as it covered her arms._

_From behind her back, she pulled out a picture from her back pocket. It was a picture of her and Charlie, the same one she had in her room. Looking at the smiles on both there faces. Then her head started to spin, and she felt light on her feet. Falling against the wall behind her, she slid down along it until she hit the floor. Holding up the picture with her bloodied, shaking hand, she kissed it and then, everything went black.........._

Sitting against her desk in her office in Yabbie Creek Police Station, Charlie stared off into the distance, her mind firmly stuck on Ruby. She was worried sick, and as much as she wanted to just jump in her car and drive until she found her, another part of her was telling her that maybe she would be safer if she staeyed away until the Westwood Gang was behind bars. But she couldn't silence the voice in her head that was screaming for her to find Ruby and bring her home so that she could protect her.

That's all she wanted, was to find her daughter and hold her in her arms. To see the smiling face she had known for sixteen years and to put the entire mess behind them. Remembering the night before, when Ruby called her Charlie, she should have known at that moment her daughter was pulling away. She hadn't called her by her name in months. Just then a knock sounded at the door and Constable Avery entered with a civilian behind him.

"Senior", he said, snapping Charlie out of her thoughts.

Looking up at Avery, she noticed a woman behind him and then she looked back at her colleague in confusion.

"Mrs. James, this is Senior Detective Charlie Buckton, would you mind telling her what you just told me", he said looking down at the elderly woman.

The woman nodded and then looked at Charlie who was still wondering what was going on.

"I heard you were after that Westwood mob for the murder of that poor young man the other day", she said. "Well I thought you should know, there's an old run down bookies across town. My nephew and works nearby. The Westwood gang hang around there most days, I thought you might want to know in case you were wondering where to start", she finished.

Charlie stood up straight and picked up the phone on her desk. She made a quick call to the city and informed them of the location of the old bookies and the agreed that it would be best if they headed down there as soon as possible. Putting the phone back down, she walked up to the woman and thanked her telling them what she knew and then bounded out into the reception area.

"Alright I need all available officers geared up, there's been a tip off that the Westwood Gang have a local hangout. If we're to catch them we need to act fast. Everybody move", she said.

As she walked over to the reception desk to grab one of the walkie talkies Angelo lept up from his desk and walked up to her.

"Charlie. I'll partner you. You look stressed, you need all the help you can get", he said with a hopeful look in his eyes.

Charlie looked at him and then averted her eyes. Glancing over at Constable Avery.

"Avery, your with me", she said, and with that she walked out of the station and headed for the nearest squad car.

As they raced across town, Charlie couldn't help but feel a sense of relief. She knew that if the Westwood Gang were caught, wherever Ruby was, when she saw that, she would return home to her. That's all she wanted. She didn't care about the case, she didn't care about the job or the praise she would get for a job well done. She just wanted to hold her daughter. Then there was a part of her that wanted to kill every single one of them for what they had done to Ruby.

Just as she was about to get lost in her own thoughts, Avery pulled the car up behind the others, across from the old bookies. Stepping out of the car, Charlie and Avery pulled on their bullet proof vests and joined the other officers. The gang car was parked outside. A good sign that they were there. Then without warning, one of the officers kicked down the door and the others followed him in. Charlie, Watson and Avery in hot pursuit.

Before they could say anything or do anything, the officers had the gang members face down on the floor. All handcuffed and frisked for weapons. Charlie stood and watched them all as one by one they were dragged out of the building.

"CHARLIE!!!", Watson shouted from the back of the building.

Charlie looked back startled and without a seconds hesitation, she ran straight for the back office, brushing past every officer in her way. Stopping at the door she spotted Watson behind the desk and noticed she was bent down over a lifeless body. Charlie called for and ambulance over her walkie-talkie and then walked into the room. As she walked around the desk her heart dropped.

"Oh my God!!" she screamed.

Running around to the other side of were Watson was crouched and crashed to her knees, picking up her daughters lifeless body and pulling it into her embrace. She lifted Ruby's bloody arms and looked at the deep cuts on her wrists. The tears streaming down her face when she realised what Ruby had done. She grabbed both Ruby's arms and pulled them close to her, the blood soaking into her shirt. Looking down she noticed something in Rubys hand and pulled it out. Opening up the crumpled up object she looked at the picture and finally broke down.

Cradling Ruby in her arms, she looked up and found Avery standing at the door looking down in shock.

"The eh......the Westwoods claim they had nothing to do with it", he said, the sight of all the blood making him nauseous.

Charlie looked down at her pale lifeless daughter. She raised her head and let out a painful cry as she realised that Ruby's wounds were self inflicted. Because she wanted to protect her mother. Leaning her head against her daughters, she kissed her daughter and held her tight. Waiting for the emergency services to arrive and save Ruby's life.

From the doorway, Watson and Avery stood watching over the mother and daughter, they felt for their boss and they felt really bad for Ruby. They had gotten to know her over the last two years and seeing her in such a terrible way hurt them almost as if they were family. They really liked her. She was a good kid. Just then Angelo appeared at the doorway. He was about to run in and embrace Charlie, but Watson stood in his way.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?", she said scowling at him.

"I want to wait with Charlie", he said trying to push his way through.

Just as he was making head way Charlie looked up and spotted Angelo. All she could feel was anger looking at him.

"Get out", she said, then as if going into meltdown she began to scream when he refused to leave, "Get out, get out, GET OUT!!", she roared.

Then with Avery grabbing him by the arm, he left. Realising that it was time to let go of Charlie.

Charlie watched as Avery led Angelo out of the room and out of the building. Then turning back, she looked down at Ruby and planted a kiss on he forehead, rocking her as she held her in her arms. Looking down at Ruby's wrists she placed a hand over them and kept a firm grip. The blood still flowing. The paramedic burst through the door and placed the trolley bed by the desk. Avery walked up behind Charlie and tried to release her grasp of Ruby. But Charlie just clung tighter, until the paramedics stepped in and removed Ruby from her embrace. Leaning back into Avery, Charlie cried as she watched the paramedics pad her daughters wrists to stop the bleeding.

Looking at her own hands Charlie saw the blood on her hands and she could feel herself heaving at the sight of it. She swore the night Ruby was shot she would never allow another drop of her blood to be shed again. At that moment she realised she had failed. As the paramedics placed Ruby on the bed trolley and raised it back up, Charlie leaned forward and planted a kiss on Ruby's forehead and then grabbed a hold of one of her hands, walking along side the bed and out to the ambulance. Avery and Watson watched on as the ambulance sped off.

* * *

**To any reader fed up with Ruby being messed about like this I'm very sorry. But my next few chapters are going to focus mainly on Charlie and I needed a way to get Ruby out of the picture for a while. So please, be kind. I promise good things will come Ruby's way soon. Thanks for reading and please review!!**


	40. Chapter 40

Charlie sat in the waiting room. Her mind a blur as she tried patiently to wait for news on Ruby. Anxiety building time passed by without a word from any of the medical staff. Gripping her hands together she tried desperately to stop the shaking, but it only stopped momentarily. Looking down at the picture she had taken from Ruby back at the bookies, she could feel the tears building in her eyes again. How could their lives have changed so drastically in such a short space of time? It was only a week ago that they were laughing and joking in the front yard after a water fight broke out while cleaning Charlie's car.

In the back of her mind, Charlie felt like she was being punished for something. Like the universe had somehting against her and refused to let her be happy. But what really got to her, was that Ruby was the one who was suffering the most. Ever since her daughter was a little girl, the only thing Charlie wanted was to see her smile and to see her happy. That was what really meant the most to her when she was watching Ruby grow up. If she could see that then everything else didn't matter to her. Not her career, not her strained relationship with her father. Not even the pain Grant caused her. As long as Ruby was happy, so was she.

Staring down at the picture, she felt lost. Like she was stuck on a never ending rollercoaster she couldn't get off. Suddenly, she was snapped out of her daze by the gentle caress of a hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw the caring gaze of Martha looking down at her. Offering her comfort and sympathy through her gesture. Sitting down beside Charlie, she gently rubbed her back and offered her words of encouragement that Ruby would be fine. As the words left Marha's mouth, Charlie found herself silently praying that she was right. But she couldn't drown out the fear that was eating away at her. Her daughter had cheated death twice, could she really do it a third time.

Out of the corner of her eye, Charlie say Rachel walking towards them. Bolting out of her seat, she stopped Rachel dead in her tracks.

"Rach, how is she? How's Ruby?", she said without so much as taking a breath.

"Ruby lost a LOT of blood". Rachel stressed looking at the fragile woman before her who was usually a tower of strength. "We had to do a blood transfusion, but other than the scaring on her wrists, we're fairly confident Ruby will be fine", she finished rubbing Charlie's arm in a comforting manner.

"Can I see her?", Charlie asked, her patience finally wearing thin.

"Of course, she's been asking for you", Rachel said, turning on her heel and leading Charlie to her daughter's room.

Rachel opened the door and gestured for Charlie to enter. Walking throught the the entrance, Charlie looked around at the surroundings she had become all too familiar with. Turning to the bed she looked at her daughter, who lay wrapped up under the covers. The only sound was that of the heart rate monitor. Rachel watched as Charlie took a seat next to the bed and as quietly as she could, she closed over the door and left the pair in peace.

Charlie sat by Ruby's bedside and gently took a hold of her daughter's hand, looking at the bulky bandaging wrapped tightly around her as if sensing her mother in the room, Ruby began to stir. Raising her free hand she rubbed her eyes, adjusting them to the light. Shifting slightly she tried to sit up, but found Charlie restraining her. Looking up at the woman staring down at her, she began to cry.

"I'm so sorry Charlie", she said, sobbing her heart out as she thought of the pain she must have caused her.

Looking into her daughter's sorrowful eyes, Charlie could see the little five year old girl she tried so hard to protect from the evil of the world. The little girl who would run home from school and jump into her arms smoothering her in hugs. The little girls who's smile could melt a thousand hearts. The little girl who managed to push aside all of Charlie's anger towards her daughter for attempting to take her own life. Regardless the reasons. The little girl who made Charlie see the other side of the tale. That Ruby loved her so much, she was willing to sacrifice her own life for Charlie's. Suddenly, she found herself sobbing with her daughter. Opening up her arms she pulled Ruby into a tight embrace and planted a kiss on top of her head.

Ruby clung to her mother's arm and buried her head into the embrace. Hours ago, she thought she would never see her again. Now, she was wrapped up in her arms listening to her mother tell her everything was going to be okay. Just like she had always done when Ruby was upset. And just as she had always done during times of distress for Ruby, Charlie climbed up onto the bed and lay back, with her daughter laying her head against her chest, clinging to her, not wanting her to let go. Wrapping both arms around Ruby, she lay silent and hushesed her daughter to sleep.

A couple of hours later Ruby was up walking around with Charlie, still slightly light on her feet, leaning against her mother and her walking cane for support. As they were coming up towards the reception desk, they were approached by Rachel and another woman, dressed in a suit. Rachel introduced the woman to Charlie and Ruby. Charlie shook her hand and introduced her self, Ruby remained apprehensive.

"Charlie this is Doctor Petersen, she like to have a chat with for a couple of minutes if that's alright", Rachel said looking between the two women.

Charlie nodded in agreement and watched on as Rachel led Ruby back to her room. Walking over to the vacant waiting area, the two women sat down and Dr. Petersen explained to Charlie that she was from a psychiatric hospital in the city. This made Charlie uneasy and she began to feel very uncomfortable in herself as the woman told her all about the facilities that were available there. Charlie looked at the woman.

"I'm sorry what's this got to do with Ruby?", she asked, nervously waiting to be told something she didn't want to hear.

The woman removed her glasses and looked down, realising this was going to be a touchy subject.

"When patients who have made an attempt on their lives are brought into hospital, it's protocol to alert the psychiatric unit as there may be many underlying issues other than what they present", the woman said, threading carefully as she noticed how tense Charlie was becoming. "While I am aware of Ruby's situation, I'm also aware that she's been through quite a few traumatic experiences over the past couple of months. Which is why I am recommending the she be committed to full time care in the city so that she can be looked after by professionals", she finished.

Charlie looked at the woman in shock. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. The woman sitting in front of her wanted to take her Ruby away to the city. The woman looked at the reluctance on Charlie's face and she completely understood why. She had seen it so many times before talking to other parents and felt for them. It's not like she was taking their kids on a luxury cruise. They would be in treatment, indulging in intense therapy sessions. Everything was far from a walk in the park. But she also knew from her professional point of view that Ruby needed it. Although she may seem fine, soon the denial would fade away and then she would find herself on the brink of total meltdown. Dr. Petersen explained this to Charlie and eventually she made a breakthrough.

Reflecting on what she had been told Charlie realised that the doctor was right. Ruby had been through so much. She didn't know how long it would take before her daughter did go into a complete meltdown and she couldn't bear the thought of witnessing that. Although still reluctant she agreed that Ruby needed the treatment and after some further discussion there was only one question left Charlie wanted the answer to.

"How long will she be there for?", she asked.

"Roughly about six weeks, if she responds well to the therapy and the treatments", the woman said.

Charlie thought to herself_...six weeks, that's a long time..._and then looked down at her hands. The woman continued.

"We do have a rule that states no visitors or contact with loved for the first few weeks. We like to make sure that patients settle in and feel comfortable in themselves. We feel any family contact would just make it harder on both parties if it were any other way", she finished placing a hand on top of Charlie's. "We'll be moving her today".

_A couple of weeks, I've never been apart from Ruby for more than a couple of days, even when we were living apart..._Charlie thought to herself as she watched the doctor enter Ruby's room to inform her of the decision that ahd been made. She didn't know how Ruby would take it. She hated the idea of Ruby being held in some facility in the city away from her. But she was worried more about how her daughter would take it. Walking towards the room, Charlie could hear the conversation through the barely open door.

_"What....no....no I don't want to go!!" Ruby yelled at the woman._

_"Ruby your mother and I think it would be in your best interests...."she was cut of by Ruby's sobs._

_"No Charlie would never let me go...she wouldn't....."_

Unable to listen to anymore, Charlie burst into the room and found Ruby in tears standing in a corner and the doctor sitting on the bed trying desperately to calm her. Walking straight over to Ruby, she engulfed her in a hug and fell to the ground with her daughter in her arms, listening to her painful cries. uby spoke into Charlie's chest.

"Please don't make me go mum.....please", was all she could manage through her tears.

"Rubes", Charlie said as she stroked her daughters hair, "Baby listen to me. I don't want you to go either, but I need to do what's best for you and I can't do that here. If I could I would but I can't. I'm sorry sweetheart, I'm so sorry. But I'll be up in the city in a couple of weeks to see as soon I'm allowed, I promise", Charlie said trying to hold back her own tears.

"I don't want to go mum", Ruby said as her tears continued to fall.

"I know baby, I know", Charlie replied desperately trying to hold back her tears.

From the door, two male nurses appeared at the doorway. Dr. Petersen nodded at Charlie to tell her it was time for Ruby to go. The nurses walked into the room and tried toremove Ruby from Charlie's grasp, but she wouldn't let go. Grabbing a hold of her arms one of the nurses unlatched them and the other pulled Ruby out of Charlie's embrace. Standing her up they led her to the door, almost dragging her. The doctor walking ahead. Charlie followed them out into the corridor and watched as Ruby fought against the two men.

"Mum, please don't make me go, please" she shouted.

The sight before her unbearable Charlie ran up to her daughter and cupped her tear drenched face in her hands, she placed a long lingering kiss on Ruby's forehead.

"I love you so much. I'll see you soon I promise", Charlie said before letting go of her daughter.

Breaking down Ruby looked at her mother.

"I love you too mum", she said and then stopped her struggle against the nurses.

Watching as they made their way down the corridor, Charlie wondered if she had made the right decision. Down the corridor, Charlie say the little five year old girl smiling back at her, and then, she vanished.


	41. Chapter 41

**Ok, so this chapter is gonna have a lot of flashbacks. It's basically a look at Charlie's past from Ruby's birth and then continuing on from there I'm not 100% happy with this but hopefully you'll enjoy it.**

* * *

Sitting in the living room, Charlie reflected on the disasterous day she had been through as work. It seemed like she couldn't do anything right. Her mind was constantly elsewhere and she knew being the senior officer at the station, she couldn't just take the day off because of the fact she was distracted. It also didn't help that everytime she turned around she bumped into Angelo. How she wished he had been transferred out of Yabbie Creek after the investigation had been closed. At least that would have been one less thing for her to have to stomach everyday.

For the past week, Charlie had wondered aimlessly, trying to keep her mind focused on anything that would stop her going crazy. She missed Ruby. She missed the fighting over the bathroom in the mornings, the morning chit chat over breakfast before school, the cuddling on the couch at the end of a long day as they filled each other in on how school or work went. Now the only thing she faced at the end of the day was an empty house. Every night she went through the motions of cleaning the house, picking up take away from the diner, listening to Colleen bombard her with questions about Ruby when the truth of the matter was, she didn't know.

She didn't know how Ruby was doing. She didn't know if she was okay because she wasn't allowed to contact her. All Charlie wanted to do was pick up the phone and talk to her. But she couldn't and thats what really hurt. Then after spending a few meaningless hours talking to Martha, Leah and Rachel, she would spend the night at home, alone with the company of a bottle of wine and the thoughts that swirled around her head she couldn't block out. Everyday was like groundhog day, she knew that the next day would bring the exact same thing.

Sitting alone in the living room, Charlie stared into the distance. Then snapping out of her trance like state, she stood up and walked down the corridor, stealing a quick glance into Ruby's empty room, then continuing down to her bedroom, she pulled out her silk bed shorts and vest top and her short matching robe. Making her way to the bathroom she turned on the shower and stripped out of her police uniform. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she turned he gaze to the cesar scar on her bikini line. Running her finger along it, she found herself remembering just how it had come to be.

Although it was the worst time in her life, out something so horrific, came the greatest gift Charlie had every recieved and for that she felt some sort of gratefulness for what had happened to her as a teenager. After spending quite some time soaking in the soothing hot shower, she dried herself off and dressed in her bedwear. Walking out of the bathroom she enter her bedroom and sat down at her vanity mirror. As she dried her hair she looked at the pictures that adorned the edges of the mirror. Pictures of Charlie on nights out with old friends and colleagues form the city, with her mother before she died, with her father, with her daughter, and then her eyes set upon a picture of her with Angelo.

Taking the picture down into her hands, she gazed at it for a couple of minutes. It was during one of their dates when tehy first got back together. Thinking back, she couldn't help but wonder what she saw in him. Was it his misconduct as a police officer? His inability to follow protocol? His violent tantrums when things didn't go his way? or was it the fact she was so scared of being alone she would happily give in to his constant nagging that they were a match made in heaven? Either way, one thing she knew for certain, whatever it was she felt for Angelo, it wasn't love. She could never truly love him. Turning the picture sideways, she tore it in half and dumped it in the bin beside the table.

Standing up she walked into the the kitchen and opened up the fridge. Pulling out a bottle of wine, she accidentally knocked some of Ruby's insulin bottles off the shelf and onto the floor. Smashing off the ground, Charlie slammed the wine bottle on the counter and ran her hands through her hair.

"Shit", she shouted as she picked up a brush and pan, she bent down and sweeped up the broken bottles and dumped them in the bin.

Then carefully stepping over the spot she had just sweeped up, she picked up the bottle of wine and a wine glass, walking from the kitchen to the living room. Sitting on the couch she put the glass on the coffee table in front of her and poured out a large glass of wine. Picking up the glass, she took a large swig and sat back on the couch. Closing her eyes for a moment she let out a small laugh at how pathetic she was being. If anybody could see her at that moment thay would laugh at her.

Opening her eyes she glanced around the room. Her eyes fell upon the book case that practically covered a whole entire wall. It was used to hold books, picture frames, police documents and photo albums. Walking over to the photo album shelf she took one out. It was red in colour and the lettering across the front. Sitting back down on the couch, she moved her wine glass to one side and place the photo album on the coffee table in front of her. It was the photo album she had shown Ruby. The one she kept as a personal momento of her daughter growing up, that she hid from her parents because she knew her father would never allow it.

Running her hand across the front of the album, she opened it up to the first photo. It was a picture of Ruby only one day old. Suddenly all the memories came flooding back...........

_Lying in her hospital bed, Charlie's eyes were fixed on the sleeping baby lying in the crib beside her. Looking at her child, she felt empty. All she could see was what happened that night with Grant. How had her life turned out like this. She was fourteen years old. She should be out with her friends getting up to mischief. Not lying in hospital being forced to nurse a child she couldn't even look at without feeling disgusted. Then her parents walked in and cooed over their newborn granddaughter. Elsie looked at Charlie and watched as the youngster turned on her side away from them. Her eyes stinging with tears....._

Flipping the page, the next picture was a week old Ruby coming home for the first time. Ross holding her in his arms as Elsie smiled down at her..........

_Walking into the nursery, Charlie quietly closed over the door, not wanting to wake the baby or alert her parents that she was with the child. As she stood by the crib she looked down at the little baby girl smiling up at her. It unhinged her that she was actually awake. Charlie nervously stood beside the crib. She didn't know what possesed her to be in that room. All she could think of was what Grant had done. Just then, as she went to move the teddy beside the baby, a little hand latched onto her finger and gripped it tightly. Charlie felt felt something inside her well up. Looking at the little baby girl, she broke down in tears. What had this little girl done to deserve such a terrible mother like Charlie? It just seemed cruel when she thought of where this baby had come from. Glancing at the baby, her heart melted as she saw her rosey cheeks and ruby lips. Then it hit her. _

_"Ruby", she said. _

_But then she stopped herself. She realised whe was becoming attached to the little girl and she couldn't bear it. She couldn't offer her anything. She was fourteen years old. The little girl deserved more. She deserved parents who could love her and take care of her. From the door, Elsie listened to her daughter...Ruby she thought to herself, my granddaughters name is Ruby._

_That night, after writing a letter to her parents, Charlie snuck out of the house, as she tried to escape her never ending nightmare.........._

A tear escaped Charlie's eye and lined her cheek, as she tried to understand in her own head why she would leave such a precious thing behind. Turning the page the next picture was Ruby's second birthday. The first of her birthdays Charlie ever went to......

_Watching from distance, Charlie smiled the little toddler when she saw her face light up as she played with her new toys. Ruby was perched upon Ross's knee smiling at the man she called "dada". Elsie walked up behind Charlie, her breaking at the decision that had been made about Charlie and Ruby's future._

_"You know it's not too late. If you want to raise Ruby your father and I will support you in whatever way we can", Elsie said as she placed a gentle hand on her daughters shoulder._

_Charlie smiled at her mother and turned back to look at Ruby. She pointed at her daughter._

_"But look how happy she is. I can't take that away from her", Charlie smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek. "It's better this way. Ruby's my sister and that's how it's going to stay._

Charlie flipped through another few photos and then stopped at one of her and Ruby at a little league soccer game. Charlie was about twenty years old in the pictureand she was had just picked Ruby up and was holding her in her arms. Smiles were widespread across their faces.........

_Stepping out of her car, Charlie stretched her arms. It wasn't often she was able to get away from the police academy, but Ruby was playing in a little league final and she didn't want to miss it. Walking up to the sideline she stood beside her parents. She greeted her mother who gave her a hug. Then turned to her father who was playing the strict authority figure on her._

_"Charlie", he simply said with a quick glance._

_She never expected much from him. His stern stance towards her was something she was used to. All she did now was wait for the third degree._

_"Does the academy know your here?" he said taking his eyes off the game to look at her._

_"Yes dad, they do know. See unlike you,I know there's more important things in life besides work", she said, turning her attention back to the game._

_Just then she saw her little siser score the winning goal and jump up and down. Then whe the referee blew the whistle, Charlie made her way onto the pitch. Noticing Ruby spot her in the crowd, she topped and watched as the little girl runnin towards her. Dropping to one knee Charlie opened out her arms and Ruby ran into them, wrapping her arms around her big sisters neck. Picking her up, Charlie swung her around, still holding her in her embrace._

_"Charlie did you see it, I scored the winnig goal", th little girl said excitedly._

_Charlie smiled at her._

_"Yeah I did and I'm so proud of you", she said tipping the young girl on the nose._

_Just then Elsie walked up and took a quick picture of the pair and smiled.........._

Charlie smiled at the picture, remembering the day as if it were only yesterday. She continued flicking through the photo album for about another hour, until finally she drifted off to sleep. Clutching the photo album and the memories close to her chest.


	42. Chapter 42

"Senior...Senior, hello?", Watson said as she stood in the doorway to Charlie's office.

She'd been trying to get Charlie's attention for the past five minutes but her boss seemed lost in her own little world. Failing to notice her collegue. Watson finally gave up, she didn't want to push Charlie because she knew she was having a difficult time in her personal life. But she also didn't know how long workplace could sustain itself with a boss who's mind was clearly not on the job. It was a tough situation but change needed to be made. Walking back to her desk Watson put the files on the desk and attached a not to them to remind her to give them to her boss when she snapped back into reality.

Back in the office, Charlie remained transfixed in her own little universe, remembering the night before. She had stayed up late again flicking through the rest of the photo album and reminscing on fond memories of Ruby growing up. It may have seemed stuip of pathetic to other people but it gave Charlie a sense of comfort. One of the pictures was a picture taken when Ruby was fourteen at a piano recitital. She could still remember the sense of pride watching her daughter on stage as she showed off the result of all her hard work and hours upon hours of practice.

It was like Ruby was born to play piano. It seemed so natural to her, like a gift from God. But after Charlie's mother died, Ruby stopped playing. The house that was once filled with music was suddenly nothing more than a silent shell inhibited by a broken family trying to repair itself. In time, it did heal, even through the many hurdles they had faced over the past two years. But the music never returned. Thinking back Charlie regretted not encouraging Ruby to pick it back up. She had such a talent for it.

Outside the phone rang and Avery answered it.

"Yabbie Creek Police Station, how can we help you?", he asked in his offical tone of voice.

"This is Dr. Petersen, I'm looking for Senior Detective Charlie Buckton?", she asked, hopeful to hear that Charlie was working.

"Okay, could you please hold while I put you through", he said as he placed the phone down on the counter.

Walking around the desk he made his way to the main office and knocked on the door. Opening it up he looked at Charlie who was glancing over the same file she'd been looking at an hour ago.

"Senior, call for you on line one. It's a Dr. Petersen", he said.

As if being awoken from a deep sleep, Charlie snapped her head up and looked at Avery. Thanking him for letting her know. Picking up the phone she pressed the number one and hesitated before bringing the phone up to her ear.

"Charlie Buckton speaking", she said down the phone. Waiting for a reply.

"Ms. Buckton, it's Dr. Petersen, I'm calling with regards your daughter Ruby", she said, the three second buzz seemed like forever to Charlie as a lump formed in her throat as she anticipated what was to come of this phone call. "I just wanted to let you know that visitation allowances for Ruby begin tomorrow if you wish to come to the city and see her".

Sitting back in her chair, Charlie tilted her head back and let out a sigh of relief as she realised she would finally get to see her daughter.

"Oh God, yes, of course. I'll be there tomorrow morning", Charlie said a smile spreading across her face as she anticipated the end of the day.

Ariving home that night, Charlie walked into her house with a spring in her step that had been missing. Walking into the kitchen she found containers with Leah's homemade cooking in them and a note attached to the lid.

_Thought you could use a homecooked meal. Call if you need anything_

_Love Leah._

Having spent the last three weeks in a depressed, drunken stuper, Charlie decided it was time she made contact with the outside world and picked up the phone and dialled Leah's number for a girlie chat. After a few dial tones her friend answered, and they spent the next two hours catching up. They talked about Elijah, Vinnie and Charlie talked about he anxiousness about seeing Ruby. She felt stupid for being so scared to see her own daughter. But Leah eased her mind and soon they were saying goodnight. And with that Charlie headed to bed. Patiently waiting for morning.

Sitting in her car outside the treatment facility, Charlie couldn't settle the nervous feeling that was overwhelming her. She hadn't seen her daughter in three weeks. She didn't know how she was or even if she wanted to see her, But that didn't matter, because even if Ruby didn't want to see her mother, Charlie needed to see her daughter. Taking the key out of the ignition, she picked up her handbag off the passenger seat and stepped out of the car.

As she made her way to the building she was passed by other intreatment patients. People who looked normal but bared the burden of carrying around inner demons. In some passersby she saw patients who looked like they were possessed and this unsettled Charlie to no end. How could Ruby be around these people. It seemed wrong. It made her question whether or not she had made the right decision in sending her daughter to this place to be surrounded these other sick people. It made her think of how bad Melody had taken being cooped up in a place like this. She only hoped Ruby would cope better.

Walking up to the reception desk in the main hall of the building, Charlied grabbed the attention of the nurse standing behind it.

"Hey, I'm here to see Ruby Buckton", Charlie said as she watched the nurse type in the name on her keyboard.

"Okay, are you family?", she asked looking at Charlie with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm her mother", Charlie replied, noticing the nurse take a second glance in disbelief. But Charlie wasn't offended. In fact she was used to it. It had become the norm since the revelation.

Just as the nurse was about to speak, she was interrupted by the appearance of Dr. Petersen who noticed Charlie from across the hall.

"Ms. Buckton", the doctor said shaking Charlie's hand.

"Please call me Charlie. How's Ruby?", she asked having waited so long to hear news on her daughter.

Dr. Petersen gestured for Charlie to walk with her as they began to make their way down a long winding corridor.

"She's okay. I know that's probably not quite the entusiastic response you were looking for, but this is a long, ongoing process. It's going to take time", she said as the rounded a corner.

The doctor watched as Charlie nodded her head in acknowledgement of the news. She was disappointed with the answer but she reasoned with herself that it would take a long time for Ruby be fixed. She'd been through so much, she time to heal properly. Looking down the corridor Charlie heard the sound of music creeping up at them the further down the hall they got. Turning to the doctor she asked the only question she wanted to ask in that moment.

"Can I see her?", she asked.

"Of course, just follow the music down to the common area. She's been in there by herself all day playing", the doctor said with a smile.

With that the doctor took off in the opposite direction and disappeared down the corridor. Charlie stood there thinking to herself_...."playing, she can't mean what I think she means?"..._and then she walked down the corridor, following the music all the way there. Finally arriving at the door she gently pushed it open and gazed around the room to where the music's origin lay. Stunned at what she saw.

Sitting at a grand piano, was her beautiful daughter. Her long wild, wavy hair hanging loose down passed her shoulders. Charlie smiled at the familiar sound ringing throughout the room. A sound she had not heard in years. Tears formed in her eyes as she stood there taking it all in. Listening intently as Ruby played the tune of Somewhere Over The Rainbow. When Ruby finished Charlie wiped away the tear from her eye.

Ruby looked up from the piano and spotted her mother. She had not noticed her enter and was now blushing slightly. Charlie slowly made her way towards her daughter. She was worried. She didn't know if Ruby would be happy to see her after forcing her into this place against her will. Looking down at her daughter ringing her hands, she noticed her wrists were still bandaged. Charlie edged slightly closer to the piano and stopped at a safe distance hoping not to scare Ruby off or cause an argument.

"Rubes....I am so, SO, sorry". she said of her decision to send Ruby to this treatment centre. "I didn't want to hurt or upset you. But I was scared I was going to lose you and I couldn't handle it. I though if....".

Charlie was cut off by Ruby's sudden actions. Her daughter bounded out off of the piano stool and buried herself in her mother's arms. Bursting into tears as she felt the familiar comforting arms wrap around her and hold her tightly. Charlie leaned heragainst Ruby's and kissed the top of it. Tears cascading down her cheeks.

"I love you Rubes. I missed you so much", she said holding onto her daughter tightly.

"I love you too", replied Ruby. Her first words to her mother in three weeks.


	43. Chapter 43

Sitting in the room Ruby called home for the last three weeks, Charlie looked around at the bare white walls. There was nothing to the room, there was a bed, a wardrobe and a beside locker and the was it. There was an ensuite attached, but no mirror. In fact anything that could be seen to be a cutting device was absent from the room. Even the light lightbulb in the room was cover over with a hard plastic covering that was screwed into the ceiling. There was nothing present that could cause bodily harm. It made Charlie feel uneasy that the doctors felt it was necessary for Ruby's safety.

Looking over at the bed, she saw her daughter sitting against the headboard, Her knees up under her chin and her arms wrapped tightly around them. She looked so scared and lost. Like a child who had lost their way in the crowd. Only she wasn't the only one feeling lost. Charlie had felt so desperatly lonely without her daughter around. However, her loneliness was self inflicted, she chose to shut herself off from everyone. But she couldn't help it. She felt guilty for sending Ruby away.

It reminded her of when Ruby was sent away to boarding school after Elsie had died. Even though Charlie was against the idea, she didn't fight hard enough to change her fathers mind. She felt she didn't have control over the matter. But she did have a say this time around and she chose to send Ruby here. And the decision weighed heavily on her mind even now. Especially when she looked at Ruby. Regardless of the fact her daughter was now a young woman, during times like this, all Charlie could see was the little five year old girl who used shower Charlie with hugs and kisses.

Walking over to the bed, she placed her handbag on the the locker beside it and the sat down on the bed next to with her hands, she looked up and saw fresh tears forming in her daughter's eyes. Charlie put out her hand to Ruby, offering her comfort but not forcing it in case it unerved her daughter. Noticing the gesture and seeing the look of compassion on her mother's face Ruby gladly took a hold of it and felt Charlie squeeze it tightly. Feeling strange with the gap between them, Ruby dragged herself over to Charlie and wrapped her arms around her neck. Holding on tightly.

Something Ruby always did when she wanted to be comforted, and without fail, Charlie was right in the moment holding her daughter close to her, stroking her hair and kissing her on the temple. Ruby cried against her mother's shoulder as she felt her Charlie's hand stroking her back. It made her think back to when she was little and how Charlie would hold her when she was upset.......

_Waking in the middle of the night, Charlie heard the high pitched cries coming from down the hall. Rubbing her eyes to wake herself she realised what it was. Jumping out of bed she grabbed her night gown and threw it on as quickly as possible and bounded out the door and down the corridor. She stopped outside a room that had a childlike drawing stuck to the door. Gently opening it, she stepped into the room and flicked on the bedside lamp. _

_Looking down at the little girl sitting up in bed, she saw the tears rolling down her cheeks. Walking over to the bed she saw the little girl look up at her with cute little puppy dog eyes, her long wavy hair all over the place. She looked adorable. The little girl reached up and wrapped her arms around Charlie's neck, holding on tightly. Feeling the grip around her neck, Charlie wrapped her ams around the little girl and lifted her up into her embrace._

_Swaying from side to side to calm the girl, she felt her drift off to sleep in her arms, still holding onto her. Moving towards the bed, she pulled back the blanket and climbed into the bed, still holding the little girl in her amrs. Stretching out her legs she pulled the blanket up over herself and the young girl and cuddled her tightly, stroking her hair and placing kisses on the little girls head. After a while, she too faded off to sleep, her arms wrapped tightly around the precious little bundle of joy that made her smile everday ......._

"I missed this", Ruby spoke softly, her head now resting against her mother's chest.

Charlie smiled down at her daughter's words and placed a kiss on top of her head. It had been so long since she had been able to hold Ruby in her arms like this, she never wanted to let go. She ran her fingers through her daughter's hair, the silky smooth feeling so soft to the touch. If Charlie had her way, she would gladly stay locked in this room with Ruby. Away from all the drama and heartache. Safe from all the dangers of the outside world.

"Me too", Charlie replied.

A knock at the door interrupted them and they both turned to find Dr. Petersen smiling in at the sight before her. She entered when Ruby answered her. Walking up to the bed she placed her charts down and turned back to the two Buckton women. In her hand she held a small black kit.

"Ruby, it's time to check your levels", she said with an upbeat tone to her voice.

Ruby sat upright in the bed, pulling her legs under her. Charlie looked from Ruby, to the kit, to the doctor and noticed that her daughter wasn't doing it herself.

"I'm sorry, can't she do it herself?", she asked, a little annoyed her time with her dsaughter had already been interrupted.

"No I'm afraid she can't. It's one of the policies here. A nurse or doctor has to be here to supervise at all times. Especially with patients of self harm", she finished.

Charlie looked away from Dr. Petersen to Ruby and noticed her daughter was blushing and looked embaressed as she lowered her head to avoid her mother's gaze. Dr. Petersen carried on removing the equipment from the kit, not noticing the tension in the room. Feeling Ruby's discomfort, Charlie stood up and walked over to the doctor and pulled her aside so she could speak to her.

"Would it be possible for me to do Ruby's bloods?", Charlie asked. From the look on the doctors face she knew that by asking she was asking the doctor to break som sort of protocol. But she also knew that if things continued it would just become more awkward. "Look, I know it's probably against protocol, but I'd really like to do it. I just....I want to spend as much time as possible with Ruby", she finished with a pleading look.

Dr. Petersen finally caved in and handed over the equipment to Charlie who gave her a grateful smile. Picking up her charts, the doctor looked down at her timetable and turned back to the two women before she left.

"Oh Ruby, your next councelling session is today at three o' clock", she said with a smile and then looked at Charlie, "You can sit in if you'd like, I mean if Ruby would like you to" she said.

"Yeah....", Ruby said nodding her head.

With that Dr. Petersen left the room and Charlie and Ruby were alone again. Walking around to the side of the bed, Charlie picked up the pen and pricked Ruby's finger, taking the sample and placing the strip in the monitor. Once the levels were recorded she measured out the insulin in the syringe and injected Ruby in the stomach. Tidying away all the contents back into the kit, Charlie placed it on the bedside locker and sat back down on the bed, looking at her daugher's saddened expression she placed a hand on her arm and gave it a gente caress.

"Hey, what's the matter?", she asked, somewhat sensing what it was that could be bothering.

"It's just...it's only really been hitting me lately, you know, the stigma that comes with....this", she said waving her bandaged wrists in front of Charlie.

Watching as Ruby made the hand gestures, Charlie found herself instinctively reaching out and gently taking a hold of her daughter's wrists and kissing each one. She paced her hand on Ruby's shoulder and gave it a rub.

"Hey, this, this does not define who you are, ok. You can be whoever you want ot be, it's up to you. But don't let this be you. It's a part of you, but it is not you!", Charlie said, her words of support and wisdom and flooding out as she tried to console Ruby.

Although Charlie did not consider herself to be an exceptional parent, she did know her daughter and she knew how to comfort her. And that's what she did. Night or day, whenever Ruby needed her or wanted her, she would be there without fail. Seeing Ruby perk up a bit she smiled. and sat back, relaxing herself a little.

"So, how's working with Angelo going?", Ruby asked.

"It's going.....", Charlie said sarcastically.

Ruby rolled her eyes at her mother's response.

"Mum, it's been months. Cna't you forgive him and get back to the way you were?", she asked.

"Rubes, look I know you have this romantic view on relationships but you need to see things from my point of view....", Charlie found herself cut off by Ruby.

"Yeah but what happened that day was an accident....", Charlie stopped her daughter.

"That's not the point Rubes. Angelo knows that you are the most important thing in my life and his actions almost took you away from me. He has never put anybody else first and I can't be with someone like that, I can't be with someone who can't love you and care for you as much as I do. Angelo can't do that so it's time to move on", she said more as a statement than anything else.

Ruby nodded her head understandingly. She flinched a little.

"What time is?", she asked and Charlie told her the time. "We may go, my councelling session starts soon".

"Rubes, if it makes you uncomfortable I don't have to go, I can wait here till you get back", she said not wanting to intrude.

"No it' fine. I want you there. Plus my councellor thinks it would be good for me to let you hear what we talk about in person", Ruby said with a slight confidence.

Charlie nodded. Picking up her handbag and Ruby's kit off the bedside locker she walked over to her daughter and they linked arms walking out of the room and down the corridor. Within a matter of minutes they found themselves outside the councellors room and Ruby knocked before entering. As they walked in, Ruby greeted the man and introduced him to her mother.

"So your Charlie, I've heard great things about you", the man said in a deep voice as he shook Charlie's hand. "I'm Michael. Please take a seat", he said as he pointed to the leather armchair beside the sofa where Ruby sat cross legged.

Charlie made herself comfortable in the chair and watched the the interaction between Ruby and Michael. She seemed so at ease with him and he seemed caring towards her. Like a father. It made Charlie smile.

"Okay Ruby, why don't we pick up where we left off yesterday", he said as he sat down in a chair across from her.

Ruby looked at Charlie and then back to Michael.

"Okay", she said.

"Okay, so your father, your biological father, Grant",..................................................................


	44. Chapter 44

_Grant...._The name rang through Charlie's head. She expected that the therapy session would be intense but she never imagined it would go down this route. Turning her gaze towards Ruby, she could see her seize up at the mention of her biological father. Charlie knew from past discussions she'd had with Ruby that even now, it was still a very touchy subject. Even though it pained Charlie to think of her experiences with that man, it hurt her even more the fact her daughter contantly fought to cleanse herself of her blood connection with him.

"How do you feel about him, about how you were conceived", Michael asked.

Charlie flinched a little which didn't go unnoticed by Michael. He gave her a small smile to break the ice but it didn't help. To Charlie it felt like he was pushing an imaginery boundary that made her feel very uncomfortable. Once more she was slightly anxious about hearing her daughter answer the question. She had never really heard Ruby talk openly about the matter, they only ever discussed what needed to be talked about at a particular time and that was it. Both were secretly afraid to broach the subject.

But thats where Michael came in. He could ask the difficult questions because he had no emotional attachment to either women and he had no connection to the their personal dramas. In a way Charliew envied him. He could ask the questions she desperatly wanted to but was too scared to ask. For a split second she thanked God for giving her the opportunity to be in that room. Listening in on the conversation, like a fly on the wall as it were. Turning her attention to Ruby, she watched as her daughter clenched her fists. Clenching them so tightly her knuckles turned white.

"I....I.....", Ruby stuttered over her words as her voice began to shake as her thoughts started to race through her mind at a hundred miles an hour. "....I can't think about it. Because if I think about it, then all I can think is...I'm a product of that...a product of rape. A mistake that will last a lifetime and I can't bear it", she said as she lowered her head and tears startes to drop from her eyes.

Michael looked at her with sympathy in his eyes as he handed her a tissue from the box on his desk. Charlie sat there stunned into silence. Watching as Michael handed Ruby the tissue she thought about what Ruby had said_....I've always carried the pain of what Grabt did to me, but I never really stopped to think how it affected Ruby. I glossed over because I was too selfish to consider her pain. What kind of mother am I?..._she was snapped out of her thoughts when she saw that Ruby was ready to continue.

"I know it's selfish of me to think like that, I mean I didn't suffer half as much as mum did, but.....", Ruby stopped as Michael interjected.

"....but the blood ties you share with this man make you wonder how your mother really looks at, how she really see's you", he said as he watched Ruby nod her head in agreement with what he said. "Have you ever asked your mum?", he questioned, looking from Ruby to Charlie and then down at his notes.

"Eh, yeah, she told me that she never saw him and that she loved me......", Ruby said trailing off.

"....but you still feel like she's just saying it because she knows that's what you want to hear?", he said but this time he got no reply from Ruby.

Sitting upright Charlie felt a twinge of pain and saddness deep inside as she looked at her daughter who was holding her own arms close to her. Charlie could feel anger building up inside her. Even though Grant was dead, he was still causing her family grief and pain. She wondered how long it would take before his ghost would stop haunting them, but mostly she wondered when his ghost would stop haunting Ruby.

Charlie knew what Grant did to her was disgusting and the thought of it still pained her. But that one horrible night was all she shared with Grant. Ruby on the other hand shared 50% of his DNA. His blood ran through her daughter's veins and although Charlie wished for Ruby's sake that it wasn't like that, the reality was it was true. Ruby was half a Bledcoe just as she was half a Buckton. Even though it sickened Charlie to think that such a beautiful, precious part of her life shared the same blood as creep like him, she never, ever wished it away. Because if it wasn't for Grants "sperm donation", Ruby would not exist. And that reality was even more unbearable for Charlie to even think about.

"Ruby, do you feel anything for your father?", Michael asked. He more or less knew for Ruby's fellings on her conception what the answer would be, but he needed Ruby to say it out loud for her own sake.

Ruby sat there. Silent. Staring into space. Images of her "father" flashing through her mind as she searched for the answer to the question. She had never really thought about on a deep emotional level. After the incident at the cabin and his muder she was adament she hated him, but she wasn't sure now if it was just anger in that certain situation blinding her true feelings. Thinking back over everything she tried to find unravel her confusion to help her feel something. When she looked at her mother suddenly it was like a key had opened the lock to her trapped emotions and she found the answer.

"Honestly, the only thing I feel when I think about him, is this numbness. Like I can't feel anything", she explained as she freely expressed her true feelings at last. "Then I feel sad....to think my own father summons up this awful feeling in me that won't go away", she finished.

Michael continued jotting down in his notes, giving Ruby time to compose herself and Charlie time to digest the information that was slowly registering in her head. He stood up and walked over to a mini fridge in the corner of the room and removed two bottles of water, he handed one to Ruby and then walked over to Charlie and held it out for her to take from him. She smiled as she took the bottle from him and he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Walking back to his seat he sat down and picked back up his notes. He stopped for a second, realising that the next question he was about to ask was not something he had orginally intended on asking in front of Ruby's mother. But he had to. It was something he had thought about when reviewing her case and it was related to the topic they were discussing. He needed to ask her now while the momentum of the conversation was still going strong.

"Ruby, your....injuries", he said about Ruby's wrists, trying to make it sound less demeaning, "you said you did it because you thought ending your life was the only way to save your mothers, Sub consiously do you think that your feelings towards your father, the way in which you were conceived, that they played a part in your reasons for...self harming? I want you to think about that before you answer and please, answer truthfully".

Ruby looked at him, a little winded by the question. Suddenly she felt this nauseous feeling in the pit of her stomach as she thought long and hard about what she really felt about it. Turning her gaze to her mother she looked for some sort of unsettled, saddness in her eyes caused by Ruby's openess about everything. Instead all she saw was compassion and warmth. Something Charlie always conveyed to Ruby. But even though she was glad Charlie looked that way now, she was scared that her answer would hurt her mother. Turning back to Michael, she looked him in th eye and said the one thing Charlie didn't want to hear.

"Yes", she said almost in a whisper.

Charlie looked down at her hands. Ruby's words had shaken her. She felt helpless knowing what she now knew and the idea that it was something she couldn't physically change hurt her more than anything else. Looking at her daughter she noticed that she looked physically exhausted and emotionally drained. But above all else, she looked haunted and lost. Tears slid down Ruby's cheeks and Charlie wanted desperatly to comfort her.

Sensing Charlie's need to console her child, Michael called a hault to the days session and watched as Charlie bounded from her seat and straight to Ruby, pulling her into a tight embrace and kissing the top of her head as she gently stroked her hair. Michael sat back in the chair at his desk and watched on, admiring the devotion Charlie had for her daughter. He could sense and unconditional love between them, an unbreakable bond that he had never really witnessed between a parent and their child before.

But then again not all people had been through what Charlie and Ruby had been through. The strength, courage and preserverence they had shown was remarkable and he couldn't help but find himself completely drawn in by it. Gazing at the beautiful tall, slender brunette that stood before him with her daughter by her side he smiled, hoping that he would get the chance to meet her again. He watched as they walked towards the door and left the room, and when they were out of sight, he turned his attention back to his work.

Walking down the corridor, Charlie kept an arm wrapped protectively around Ruby's waste as her daughter walked with her head propped up against her mother's shoulder. When they arrived at Ruby's room, the younger Buckton sat on the bed and looked up at her mother who gently caressed her cheek. In that moment, Ruby wanted to speak but couldn't quite find the words. She was exhausted. All she wanted to do was sleep.

"Um...I'm tired. I think I might take a nap", Ruby said somewhat scared that if she woke up later her mother would be gone.

"Okay", Charlie said as she helped Ruby into bed and pulled the blanket up over her. Sitting back down on the edge of the bed she stroked her daughter's hair. "I'll be right here when you wake up. I promise", she said. And with that she leaned down and kissed Ruby on the forehead. A kiss that expressed just how much she loved her daughter.


	45. Chapter 45

Walking down the corridor towards Ruby's room, Charlie's mind replayed the events of the therapy session the day before. She hadn't stopped thinking about since she left the centre. It had made her think about things in a whole different light. About her rape, about Grant, about life in general and about the pain Ruby had surpressed for so long that shw was only now becoming aware of. So new was this information, that Charlie had agreed to attend Ruby's next couple of counselling sessions so she could learn more about what was going in her daughter's head.

As she entered Ruby's bedroom, she was greeted by a nurse who had just come in behind her, carrying bandages, antiseptic and what looked like painkillers. The nurse informed Charlie of what they were for and after some convincing, the nurse agreed to allow her to change Ruby's bandaging. The nurse left the room and within minutes, Ruby appeared, looking slightly pale. This didn't go unnoticed by Charlie who quickly jumped into protective mother mode. She walked over and reached out her arms to help Ruby, but her daughter held up her hand to stop her, assuring her she was fine and just had a headache.

Handing her the painkillers and a glass of water she watched as Ruby washed them down and then let out a breath of relief as the headache quickly began to subside. Turning her attention to her mother, she noticed she was holding bandages and it immediatly clicked in her head that her dressings needed to be changed. When Charlie edged closer to the bed, Ruby flinched, her first instinct to pull down her sleeves and cross her arms close to her chest. Charlie had not seen her daughters wounds since the day of the incident and Ruby wasn't sure she was ready to let her mother see these new additions to her growing family of scars that adorned her body.

"Mum, can we please not do that now? The nurse will be around later she can do it", Ruby said as she looked at her mother with a pleading look.

"Rubes I'm just gonna change your dressings. It will only take a second", Charlie said as she reached for one of Ruby's hands.

"No!", Ruby said as she backed away. "Please, just leave it okay. I don't want you to have to do this".

Charlie stepped back, finally realising that Ruby didn't want her to see her wrists, but she didn't understand why? She had seen Ruby's other scars many times before. She had often helped redress them when they needed to be changed. Charlie couldn't understand why this time it was so different. Why was Ruby being distant about it? It was something Charlie tried to get her head around, but she knew that pushing Ruby would only drive her a million miles in the opposite direction. So she relented and placed the bandaging to one side.

Just as they were about to depart for Ruby's counselling session, Michael knocked on the door and entered at Ruby's acknowledgement of his presence. He smiled at her and then looked at Charlie who smiled pleasantly at him. Gazing at her, he couldn't hep but notice she semmed to be at a bit of loss and watching as she turned her attention back to Ruby, he began to understand why. Looking down at his diary he saw the long list of patients he had to attend to that day and came up with a plan that he thought would help him free up some time. But more importantly help Ruby and Charlie reconnected on an emotional level.

"Hey, Michael", Ruby said as she looked up at the rather handsome doctor. "We were just on our way for my session".

"Actually, I've had a think about things and your not going to be having a counselling session with me today", he said looking at the confused looks on both Charlie and Rubys faces. "Ruby talking to me is easy because I'm a complete stranger and it probably does help you to be able to get certain things off your chest. But I think one of your underlying issues is that you can't, or won't open up to your mother", he said as he looked down at Ruby's wrists and back up at her.

Ruby tightened her folded arms closer to her chest. She knew what Michael was talking about because they had discussed it briefly in counselling. But she never actually thought he would make somethong of it. The notion through her off. She didn't know if she was ready to be so open with Charlie. She didn't know if she could be open with Charlie. After everything they'd been through she thought it would be easier to be close to her mother on that level. Instead it just seemed much, much harder.

"Today, I want you and Charlie to go somewhere quiet and talk. I don't mean mindless chit-chat or idle gossip I mean really talk. Imagine it's one of your counselling sessions with me. Be honest, be open and just talk ti your mum", he said with an encouraging smile. As he picked up his stuff and made his way towards the door he stopped and turned around. "May I suggest the the old oak tree down beside the lake out back. You spend a lot of time there. It might help you relax", he finished and with that he walked off.

Gazing around the room Ruby's eyes fell on her mother. As much as the idea of spilling her inner most thoughts and feelings to Charlie petrified her, she knew there was no way out of this and that it was better to get it over and done with than to spend weeks contemplating when would be an appropriate time. As she went to stand up from the bed she felt a sharp pain hit her lower back and she stumbled a little. Charlie rushed over to her side to keep her from falling and when Ruby was steady on her feet she released her grip.

"Are you okay?", Charlie asked.

"Yeah I'm fine I just stood up too quick. My backs still a little tender", Ruby replied as she gently rubbed her back.

"Rubes we don't have to do this now if you don't want to", secretly Charlie was scared to hear what was going through her daughter's head.

"No, it's fine", Ruby said as she held up a hand to stop her mother from cutting in. "Come on, it's a really nice day out. Might as well make the most of it", she said and both women proceeded to exit the room.

Walking along the grass lawn, Charlie's eyes instantly gazed upon the picturesque view before her. The sun was shining in clear blue skies. The grass was a lushious green and supported the growing flowers that dotted the edges. And right ahead was a tall oak tree. It's branches extened in many different directions. Perfect for sitting in the shade. And right in front was a view of a serene, man made lake. It sparkled in the glistening sun and rippled along with the gentle breeze. It's clear waters reflecting the perfect blue skies. Just by looking at it, she knew why Ruby sent so much time there.

The Buckton women walked up the oak tree and Ruby was the first to perch herself under it, then Charlie followed suit and joined her. Looking out at the lake, Ruby hoped that its peaceful soothing nature rubbed off on her as she fought the urge to get up and run away from the situation she was in. Tugging at her sleeves she looked at Charlie who was admiring the scene around her. It was then she realised that she couldn't back out now. She had to go through with Michaels suggestion of opening up.

"So", Charlie said, unsure as to how the conversation was meant to go. "Do you want to start or should I?".

Ruby averted her eyes as she felt herself getting emotional. She could feel the stinging sensation as she tried to hold back the tears. She inhaled a large breath of air and then slowly exhaled, wiping her eyes with her hands.

"I could sit hear and tell you that I'm angry or upset about Grant. About where I come from. But then I'd be telling you something I've told you so many times before and you'll tell me that you love me and that I have nothing to do with him. But it still doesn't change anything, and.....and it disgusts me. It makes me feel sick. When I look in the mirror I see his evil smile staring back at me and I can't get away from it", Ruby said, her voice shaking as she held back tears.

"That day, the day I slashed my wrists because I thought it would protect you....................", Ruby trailed off as she fought hard to find the words to say what she wanted to say. It was going to be difficult to say but she had. Even if it did hurt her mother to hear it. "..........I wanted to die. I wanted all the pain inside to just stop. I wanted to stop waking up every morning and see his face staring back at me".

Charlie sat there completely shocked. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Ruby, her Ruby, wanted to die. How could things have gotten this bad. She felt completely helpless. Charlie knew all to well that while physical scars fade, emotional scars could last a lifetime and Ruby had enough as it was. She had been put through the ringer physically, emotionally and mentally throughout the year. The fact she was remotely sane was a miracle.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't know how. I mean how could I tell you that. You've done nothing but support me and comfort me. I ddn't want you to think it had anything to do with you", Ruby admitted. "Finding out you were my mum, it angered me, it confused me, it finally made sense to me. And I realised that even though I resented having my life turned on it's head, in a way I'm glad it happened. Because it brought me so much closer to you. And that's something I wouldn't change for anything", she finally finished.

Charlie allowed the tears to roll down her cheeks. Ruby's last statement made her heart soar. She ahd finally opened up to her mother and it felt good. Even if some of what she said did hurt. Looking down she notice Ruby pull up her sleeves. As she continued to watch, Ruby gently began to undo the bandages that covered her wrists. She was finally going to show Charlie the wounds that she didn't have the confidence to show her before. When Ruby finally had them unwrapped she stared at them for a moment herself and then, she placed her wrists out in front of Charlie.

"Oh Rubes", Charlie said as she looked at the wounds.

They were still red, but the stitched were gone. They were pertruded and ran length ways on both wrists. Charlie gently cupped Rubys hands in hers and placed a soft kiss on each wrist and the looking up at her daughter she placed a hand on the back of Ruby's head pulling her closer to er and kissing her on the forehead and embracing her. Both of them let out their tears and sobbed as they consoled each other. A new chapter in their lives was on the horizon.

"I love you babay girl", Charlie said softly as she stroked Ruby's hair.


	46. Chapter 46

A few weeks had passed and Charlie found herself driving to the rehabilitation center to pick up Ruby. After more than three weeks and a lot of therapy later, she was finally being allowed to go home. It had been hard on Ruby, being away for such a long period of time. However Nicole and Romeo had been to visit a couple of times to show their support and to be there for her which helped a lot. But even they weren't prepared to see just how fragile and broken there friend seem to be. Even the incidents that occured during their first few visits was a big wake up call.

Walking through the reception area Charlie was greeted by the desk workers who she had become very familiar with over the last few weeks. They smiled at her and they spent a couple of minutes talking and they wished Charlie and Ruby the best before returning to work. Charlie smiled at them as she walked around the desk and made her way to the corridor that would lead her to Ruby's room. As she made her way down the corridor, she saw Michael approaching from the opposite end.

"Charlie, just the person I was looking to see", he said with a smile as they finally met in the middle of the corridor. "I want to talk to you about some stuff before Ruby's discharged today. Do you have time right now?", he asked as he placed the files he was carrying under his arm.

"Yeah of course", she replied and walked over to the windowsill that Michael had gestured to and sat down placing her handbag down beside her.

"Now I know that Ruby will be continuing her therapy sessions while she's at home but I just wanted you to be aware of some things that will more than likely affect your home lives for a while", he said as he looked at a concerned Charlie. "Ruby's nightmares have returned and at times they can be quite intense and at times it his caused her a great deal of distress. Now unfortunantly that's not something that can be cured through therapy. It's something that will eventually cure itself naturally. What I am more worried with is her anxiety around large groups of people and her hesitation when being touched by people...".

"Wait, what do you mean?", Charlie asked standing up.

"A couple of days ago some of Ruby's friends came to visit. When they went to hug her she panicked and backed away".

"What, why?", Charlie was beggining to feel anxious as she listened to what Michael was saying.

"Ruby's been hurt by a lot of people of the last year, physically and emotionally...",

"Including me", Charlie cut in sadly as she thought of how much she had hurt Ruby when she revealed to her that she was her biological mother.

Michael looked at Charlie. He could tell she was upset but he thought it would be best if he kept it professional. After all, he heardly knew the woman. He looked down at his hands trying to find a way to phrase what he was about to say next in a more sensitive way so that Charlie could find some comfort in his words. Looking up he saw Charlie gazing at him and realised she was waiting on his response.

"Charlie what I mean is, a lot of people have intentionally set out to hurt Ruby and I believe that this has had a very traumatic affect on her. She feels like she can't trust people", he said as he watched the woman before him take in everything he was saying. "Except you. Charlie I've never seen such a strong connection between mother and child before. Especially when there's such a close age gap. Usually it would be completely the opposite way around. But what you have with Ruby, it's remarkable. You should be very proud", Michael finished as he gave Charlie an encouraging smile,

As she saw the sincerity in Michael's eyes, Charlie found herself smiling back. Hearing those words, especially from someone who didn't really know her that well, warmed her. If her love for Ruby could be noticed by somebody they were not close with, then it obvously meant that Michale was right, They had a remarkable bond. And that was something she cherished in knowing. After a couple of minutes they exchanged handshakes and Michael handed Charlie his business card. Offering his services if they were ever needed again and then they parted ways.

Just as Charlie was about to head for Ruby's room she stopped and thought to herself for a minute. It had been a long year for both Bucktons and after everything that had happened, it felt like they had been ripped from reality in had been floating in limbo ever since. They needed to come back to earth. They needed a sense of grounding. And then it hit Charlie. The one place they had always felt gorunded. Removing her phone from her handbag Charlie decided that both she and Ruby needed a break from Summer Bay. Dialling the number she listened patiently to the dial tone for a couple of minutes. Then finally a voice answered at the other end.

"Hey Morag, I need to ask a favour, could you talk to Dad for me?", and with that Charlie set her plan in motion.

After working things through with Morag and her father, Charlie headed down to Ruby's room. When she arrived she knocked and found her daughter was all packed up and ready to go. She just had to wait for the nurse to finish taking her bloods. Within the two minutes that Charlie had been in the room the nurse had finished and neatly packed away Ruby's diabetes kit, handing it to Charlie as she said goodbye. Putting the kit into her handbag, Charlie removed her car keys so she would have them easily at hand.

Ruby smiled as she slowly stood up from the bed hugging her 'Ruby the Diabetic Teddy' close to her as she did so. She looked around the room and the uneasy feeling she had been fighting since the night before. The center had become her source of comfort over the last month or so. She felt safe where she was, even if at times she did feel lonely. It was still hard having to go back out into the real world. With real people. As she thought about it, suddenly she began to panic and her breathing became more rapid. Dropping the teddy bear on the bed she ran into Charlie's arms, clinging onto her mother tightly.

"Hey, hey it's okay", Charlie said as she dropped a kiss on top of Ruby's head. "It's okay I'm right here".

"'I'm scared Mum", Ruby said through her tears as she tugged on Charlie's top.

"Oh baby I know your scared", Charlie said as she clung to Ruby, gently stroking her daughter's hair. "But I will be here for you, night and day. Whatever you need. But you have to promise me that you'll let me, that you'll talk to me. Because I need to know what's going on to help you. Deal?", Charlie asked gazing into her daughters eyes.

"Deal", Ruby replied as she hugged her mother once more before they parted.

After saying goodbye to the nurses, Ruby and Charlie finally made it to the car. Sitting in the car they both strapped on their seatbelts and Charlie roared the engine to life and drove down the driveway towards the gate. When she reached it, she indicated right towards the city intsead of left towards Summer Bay. Ruby looked around confused and then turned to her mother.

"Um, Mum, where are we going?", she asked as Charlie turned right.

"Well I figured that you wouldn't want to go home to face everybody yet until you' d found your feet, so we're going to the city for a little holiday first for a couple of days", Charlie said with a grin on her face.

"But, why the city?", Ruby asked as she looked as the familiar scenery out of the car window.

"You'll see when we get there", Charlie replied mysteriously.

The drive was rather relaxed and it had only taken them two hours to finally reach the city. As they hit the city center, Ruby began to remember her old life. This was further helped along when they drove passed one of Ruby's old hangouts. Even after two years it was still the same. Before she knew it, they were driving down a road that was all too familiar to Ruby, because it was the road that lead to her childhood home. And with the blink of an eye, Charlie had pulled up right outside their former home and pulled to a stop. When she turned to look at her daughter she saw her smile.

"Wha...what are we doing here?", Ruby asked as she gazed at her mother with one of the happiest expressions she'd seen in a long time.

"Well, I thought, if we're going to stay anywhere it might as well be here. With the economy the way it is, Dad couldn't sell it so he decided to hold onto it for now", Charlie smiled as she looked at the house. It was this house that held fond memories for her of Ruby growing up. "Come on, lets go".

They both stepped out of the car and walked toward the house. As they fell into step with one another, Charlie took a hold of her daughter's hand and they intertwinded their fingers as they walked up the driveway. The pavement still bore the markings of the painted hopscotch Ruby had done when she was six, although it was beginning to fade away. They walked along another bit and as they approached the garage they spotted the old basketball net that hung above the garage door. Battered from the may games Charlie used to play with Ruby when Ross was too busy with a case to make a play date.

The house was a mixed bag. It held memories both good, bad and painful and over the next couple of days both Bucktons would face them together. When they approached the front door, Charlie unlocked it and they stepped inside, stepping into the past and revisiting whatever memory chose to return during their stay. As they looked around the familiar living room Charlie placed a comforting arm around her daughter's shoulders and they smiled at each other.


	47. Chapter 47

**To prevent any confusion, any flashbacks in this chapter will be in **_**italics. **_**Hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

Lying in bed Charlie tossed and turned. As she slept she had the same uneasy dream about Grant she'd had a few months ago. Everything was the same. Grant was standing over Ruby's grave promising to take care of her, a sick grin across his face as his eyes seemed to tear into Charlie's soul and just like the first time, she found herself running away in the opposite direction in disgust. Charlie tossed and turned over and over again, so much so that she kicked the covers off the bed until all of a sudden, like an alarm going off, her eyes snapped open and she shot upright in the bed. Wiping the sweat away with the back of her hand she sat there for a minute trying to catch her breath. Turning on the bedside lamp, she climbed out of the bed and pulled on her night gown, opening the door and heading down the hallway towards the kitchen for a glass of water.

As she entered the dining room she flicked on the light and crossed over to the adjoined kitchen. Wlaking over to the sink, she pulled out a glass from the delf rack and filled it with cold water, drinking down half the contents of the glass, she wiped her mouth and emptied the rest down the drain, cleaning the glass and placing it back on the rack. Placing her hands on either side of the sink she gripped it tightly and lowered her. Trying to interpret what exactly her dream meant. The last time she'd had that dream, they had been held hostage in their home by John Doe. Was her mind sub consiously warning her of danger? Or was she reading too much into something that could only be, just a dream.

Just then, Charlie was pulled abruptly out of her thoughts by the sound of Ruby's screams. Bounding out of the kitchen and down the hallway, Charlie sprinted to Ruby's old room and burst through the door to find the teen. tossing about aggressively against the bed, her forehead soaked in sweat. Rushing over to the bed, Charlie grabbed a hold of her daughter's shoulders and tried to restrain her as she tried to sooth Ruby out of her nightmare. But the harder she tried, the more resistant Ruby became until it almost became physically impossible to hold her down. Charlie became more and more worried as Ruby continued to struggle through her dream. Suddenly Ruby's hands became latched around Charlie's wrists

Flinching at the sheer pressure that Ruby was applying, Charlie finally decided that being gentle was not going to calm her daughter. Taking a more firm grip of Ruby's shoulders, Charlie began to shake her to make her come around. As she did so Ruby started mumbling again and Charlie tried to listen to what she was saying.

"No...no please!", Ruby said in a panicked tone, furrowing her brow in her sleep. "Don't hurt Charlie...I'll do it...I'll do it!", she shouted.

Listening to her daughter ramble on Charlie felt a wave of guilt wash over her as she realised that Ruby was dreaming of the day she slashed her wrists. Images of the men that Charlie and her collegues had apprehended, the dirty, dark, old run down building that had been the scene of the crime. The awful way they treated her precious daughter. It was no wonder Ruby was plagued with such terrifying nightmares. Charlie herself understood what it was to have such dreams, for she was haunted by her own horrific ordeal for years after it had happened. Even now she sometimes found herself locked inside a mind game prison with Grant. But watching her own child struggle against months of pain, anguish and terror, mader her own ordeal seem petty.

"Let go of me!", Ruby screamed.

Just then Ruby began to pull at Charlie's arms, trying to free herself. When she could remove them she began to violently pound her fists against her mother's chest, trying to push her away, Completely unaware that the arms trying around her were the protective arms of her mother and not the aggressive arms of the villian in her nightmare.

"Ruby...Ruby!", Charlie shouted, hoping her voice would snap her out of the dream. "Rubes wake up. It's Mum", she said as she grabbed a hold of Ruby's wrists to stop the pounding.

As if like magic, Ruby's eyes sprang open and focused on her captive wrists and the sight sent a wave of fear through her as memories of her real captivity came flooding back. Snatching her arms away from her mother she leaped of the bed and dashed to the far corner of the room. Leaning her back against the corner of the wall she sobbed as she tried desperatly to catch her breath, sliding down along the wall and into a heap on the floor. Bringing her legs up under her chin she wrapped her arms around them and cried her eyes out at what she had just done and about the intensity of the dream.

Charlie watched on in sheer disbelief at what had just happened. Her own daughter had rejected her and was now crying her heart out on the floor. Standing up she made to move across the floor towards Ruby but stopped when she saw her daughter lean further in against the wall away from her. Sensing that Ruby wanted to be alone, Charlie held back her tears as she headed for the door and walked out of the room closing the door behind her as she did so. She stepped forward to the wall on the opposite side of the hallway in front of her and turned her back to it, sliding down until she was seated on the floor facing Ruby's bedroom door...

_It had three weeks since fifteen year old Charlie Buckton had returned from her aunts. Three weeks of pain and misery as she dealt with the heart breaking decision that she and her parents had come to about her baby daughter's future. Only it wasn't 'her' daughter anymore, it was Ross and Elsie's. And Ruby was not her daughter, she was now and forever more, her sister. Had the decision been made a year ago when Ruby was born, Charlie would have taken it in her stride, as she felt much, much to young to have a child._

_But the year away at her Aunty Michelle's had helped to ease her pain, or at least heal enough for her to see that Ruby was not to blame for what happened to Charlie. She was the good that came from the bad. The blessing in the disguise so to speak. And realising this, made Charlie realise how much she truly loved her daughter and how much she wanted to be there for her. To raise her, to protect her, to care for her. To be a proper mother to her. Because that's what Ruby deserved._

_However one year, proved to be one too many and although Charlie was emotionally prepared to take resposibility for her child. She was emotionally ready to see her own daughter bond with her own parents. It tore her apart to see Ruby so attached to her own mother and father. Her anguish was made worse by the fact Ruby reacted badly to the stranger Charlie now was to her. Any chance of bonding with baby Ruby as her mother was now long gone. As far as the child was concerned, Ross and Elsie were her parents._

_"Charlie, your father and I are going out to do the grocery shopping. Will you keep and eye on Ruby please?", Elsie asked as she put on her earrings._

_"Uhh...um...yeah I guess", Charlie hesitated as the idea of being left alone with Ruby scared her._

_"Don't worry. She's asleep. You'll be fine", Elsie said giving her daughter an encouraging squeeze on the shoulder._

_A couple of hours had passed and Charlie was busying herself with biology homework, catching up on what she had missed from the first couple of months of the school year while she was away at her Aunty Michelle's. At times it felt like a never ending up hill struggle, but she was glad of the distraction. It stopped her from thinking too much about everything that had gone on in her life over the last year which was something she really appreciated. Just as she was about to get stuck into another chapter of her text book, the soft cries of a baby rang out from down the hallway. Charlie put down her pen and stopped what she was doing, hoping that the baby would stop so she wouldn't have to tend to her._

_But the crying continued and with no other option, Charlie stood up from her seat and made her way down the hall towards the baby's room. Charlie felt panicky as she thought about the last time she had been alone with Ruby before she ran away. The baby had latched onto her finger and smiled at her. She remembered it well because it reminded her of the intense feelings of motherly love she felt for Ruby at that time and it scared her. What if it happened again? Could she really continue on pretending to be her older sister? It wasn't fair that she had to fight all these feelings and make all these tough decisions. She was only fifteen years old, she should be thinking about clothes and parties. Not what kind of a relationship she wanted with her child._

_Taking a few deep breaths, Charlie opened the door and stepped inside to the piercing screams of the baby who seemed to be in a great deal of distress. Walking over to the cot, Charlie atempted to sooth the baby by stroking her hand and stomach, but it didn't work. Picking Ruby up she and leaning her against her shoulder she swayed back and forth, rocking the child as she did so. But baby Ruby continued to kick against Charlie's embrace. And then screamed the one word that tore through Charlie's hard like a knife._

_"Mama", the baby screamed through her tears._

_Feeling completely and utterly rejected by her own child, Charlie felt the tears wll up in her eyes as Ruby continued to struggle against. Her tiny arms and legs kicking pounding against Charlie's body. With all atempts to sooth the child failing, Charlie quickly placed the child back in the cot and ran out of the room, closing the door behind her. But even with the door shut, she could still hear the piercing scream rang out through the house. But Charlie couldn't go back in. She couldn't deal with being rejected by Ruby. It hurt too much. Taking a step forward to the far wall she turned her back to it and slid down along it until she was in a sitting postion. Staring at Ruby's bedroom door as tears fell freely down her cheek..._

A couple of minutes had passed, and feeling dejected by the who ordeal, Charlie lifted herself up off the floor and made her way back down the hallway towards her own room. Walking into the room, she made her way over to her old dressing table and sat down. Taking in all the old photos that still adorned her mirror. she narrowed her eyes on one photo that was unfamiliar to her. It was a picture of Ruby when she was almost two years old gazing into Charlie's eyes with a big smile as the older girl held her tight in her arms. It was taken around the time that Ruby had started to reconnect with Charlie and they had begun to bond. Turning the picture over, Charlie noticed a note on the back of the photo in her mother's handwriting. She slowly began to read it toher self _"One day, Ruby will know her mother, and love her unconditionally"._

Charlie smiled at the note on the back of the photo. Elsie always knew exactly what Charlie was thinking and feeling and she always knew what to say to put her mind at ease. Even now. As she placed the photo back down on the dresser, she was startled when she caught the reflection of Ruby in the mirror standing in the doorway. Turning around she saw the red eyed teen gazing at her looking very uneasy and rubbing her wrists until they were rubbed raw.

"Ruby", Charlie said as she stood up and walked over to the teen, taking a hold of her daughter's hands to stop her from wringing her wrists.

"I'm...I'm sorry Mum", Ruby said through her tears. "I didin't...I didn't mean to push you away. It's just...when I saw you holding onto my arms I freaked out. I fel...I felt like I was being hel caaptive and I just...snapped" she finished.

"Oh God...Rubes I'm so sorry. I didn't...I didn't think", Charlie replied as she flung her arms around the younger Buckton and tried to comprehend what she had just done.

Feeling Charlie's arm wrap around her and pull her close, Ruby clung to her and instanly began to feel safe again. As they pulled apart Charlie looked down and noticed Ruby's still healing scars were red and sore from her incessant rubbing. Taking her daughter by the hand, she lead her down to the kitchen and walked over to the kitchen cabinat and removed the first aid kit. Sitting down at the table, Charlie rubbed aloe vera gel on Ruby's wrists to sooth the stinging pain and then then gently wrapped a bandage around them to stop them from rubbing. And once they were finished they curled up on the couch and flicked on the t.v. Falling asleep to Judy Garland singing 'Somewhere Over The Rainbow'.


	48. Chapter 48

**Hey everyone, I'm gonna be busy with exams for the next week or so, so this will be my last update for a while. But once I'm done I'll officially be on holidays so updates will be more regular. Anyways hope you like the new chapter. Thanks for reading and please any comments are greatly appreciated.**

Waking up on the couch to the sound of breakfast television, Charlie squinted as the morning light hit her eyes. Rubbing them with the back of her hand, she turned to her side and noticed Ruby was no longer sleeping beside her. Removing the blanket that was sprawled across her legs she stood up and stretched, cracking her fingers like she did every morning. Walking down the corridor she stopped at Ruby's old bedroom and peered inside but found it was empty. Taking another few steps down the corridor she knocked on the bathroom and again no response came.

Suddenly panic set in as the worst possible to thought that could pass through Charlie's mind, passed through and sent a terrifying shiver down her spine as thought to herself..._Oh my God, there's a mirror in there..._and Charlie burst open the door and again found it was empty. The mirror still intact. Placing her hand on her chest she breath a sigh of relief and then cursed her self for thinking the worst of her daughter. Especially after last night. Walking over to the sing she turned on the cold water and splashed her face to wake herself up. Then, while dabbing her wet face with a towl, she heard the soothing sound of Somewhere Over The Rainbow drifting down the hallway .

Walking out of the bathroom, she stopped and listened to the melody. She rolled her eyes up the heavens and had rubbed her forehead, asking herself why she never thought to look in Ruby's old practice room for her AWOL daughter. Moving down the corridor towards the front room she softly opened the door and stepped inside to find Ruby sitting with her back to her at the piano . Leaning against the door frame Charlie closed her eyes and smiled as she listened to Ruby sing the lyrics of the song, her voice gliding over every note effortlessly. It reminded Charlie of when Ruby was a little girl...

_...As the eldest Buckton daughter returned from school, she was greeted by her mother as she entered the kitchen. Giving her mother a quick peck on the cheek she smiled as the smell of Elsie's home cooking circulated around the room. The rich aroma was enough to set the taste buds into overdrive. As she filled her mother in on her day at school she looked around and noticed that her father was again absent from the family home. Something she had become accustomed to growing up with a detective for a father._

_Just as she was about to sit down and make herself comfortable, she heard the footsteps of a small child running down the hallway towards the kitchen. Turning around her face lit up when her gaze fell upon the small curly head girl bounding towards her with outstretched arms. Leaning forward, Charlie engulfed the younger Buckton in her arms and hugged her tightly as she felt Ruby wrap her arms around her neck. With Ruby in her arms, resting against her hip, Charlie ran her fingers through the little girls hair and smiled at her._

_"Hey baby girl", Charlie said as she gave Ruby's cheek a playful squeeze._

_"I'm not a baby anymore Charlie", Ruby replied as she played with her big sisters long brown hair._

_"I know. Your growing up so fast. Too fast", Charlie stressed as she tipped the little girl on the nose with her finger._

_"Charlie come look at what I learned on the piano", Ruby said excitedly as she jumped down from her big sisters embrace and grabbed a hold of her hand._

_As she held onto Ruby's little hand she laughed as her little sister practically dragged her down the hallway towards her practice room. Bursting through the door, Ruby ran over to the piano and and struggled as she tried to climb up onto the leather bench. Charlie laughed a little as she watched on from the doorway. Eventually she made her way over and helped Ruby onto her seat and Charlie took her place next to her. As they sat there Ruby placed the sheet music in front of her and began to play._

_Charlie listened intently as the melody of the familiar tune drifted around the room. A smile crept across her face as she found herself singing along to the same song she would sing to Ruby before bed or._

_"Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high", she looked at Ruby who's face lit up when Charlie began to sing along, and then she too joined in, "There' a land that I heard of, once in a lullaby"._

_"Wow, Rubes that was awesome", Charlie said when the little girl was finished, "Why'd you pick that song?", she asked as Ruby moved over and sat on her knee._

_"Cause, that's the song you sing to me when I have a bad dream", the little girl said, "It's my favouritist song in the whole wide world", she said as she stretched out her arms to demonstrate the big world they lived in._

_"You know what Rubes, I think it might just be my favouritist song too", Charlie said with a warm smile as she kissed Ruby on the cheek..._

Running her fingers along the last keys of the last few notes, Ruby finished up the song and let out a large breath. Charlie opened her eyes and focused on her daughter who turned around and looked at her mother with a surprised look on her face. Charlie however continued to look at her, completely awestruck by the whole thing. Sixteen years, and she never knew her own daughter hhad such a beautiful voice and that she still had the same extradionary talent for the piano she always had.

"Rubes...that...that was beautiful", Charlie said through a quivering voice as she moved across the room and sat beside her daughter.

Without any prompting or any persuasion, Ruby began to talk to Charlie about her stay in the treatment facility and how she coped during those many weeks alone.

"When...when I first got to the center, I started having nightmares again. Really intense nightmares about everything. I didn't know how to cope. You weren't there and the nurses had so many patients to tend to that they didn't really do anything. Just give me a sedative and leave", Ruby explaind with sad eyes that expressed just how alone she was at that time. "Then, then I started to remember when I was kid and how you always used to calm me down by singing that song to me. So one night I was walking about and I sat down at the piano and just started playing. I did the same thing every single night. And it just calmed me down.".

Charlie placed a comforting hand of Ruby's back and gave it a rub. She felt guilty that she couldn't have been there for Ruby when she needed her. But she reasoned with herself that if she could have been there she would have, it was a situation to which her hands were tied. Looking out the window, Charlie could see that it was a beautiful day. Pulling Ruby to her feet, she decided that they would have breakfast on the veranda at the back of the house. To which Ruby smiled at her mother and followed her out towards the kitchen to help making breakfast.

Sitting outside in the beautiful sunshine, the two Buckton women reminsced about old times from when they were younger, growing up in the family home. Charlie was amazed at how many good memories there were. She never realised it until now, but maybe the good did out weigh the bad. Maybe it was time for her to let go of the past and start building a life towards the future. As Ruby gazed around the garden her eyes fell upon the large lushious green tree at the back of the garden. She smiled to herself as memories from when she was a child came flooding back.

"Wow, I can't believe that tree is still there. Gosh I remember I used to love climbing it all day every day", Ruby said with a small laugh.

"Yeah, I know. Do also remember taking a trip to the hospital with a broken arm after falling out of it?", Charlie asked through her own amused smile as she remembered the day like it was yesterday. And then the amusement in the childhood story was lost on her when she remembered what else happened that day...

..._Speeding towards the hospital, Elsie tried to calm young Ruby from the back of the car but the distressed chid was in too much pain to listen to her mother. She just sat in Charlie's lap and cried the whole way there and back while her big sister rocked her back and forth trying to keep her from moving her badly broken arm. A difficult task to say the least. It was hard anough trying to keep the six year old still on a good day. Let alone now with a broken bone to contend with._

_As Elsie came uo towards the hospital, she drove directly up to the emergency entrance and stopped the car telling Charlie to take Ruby inside while she found somewhere to park he car. Without a moments hesitation Charlie found her underlying motherly instincts kick into action as se carried Ruby in her arms to the emergency bay and straight up to the nurses who quickly made their way towards her when they seen her coming._

_"Please, I need help, she's broken her arm and she's in a lot of pain", Charlie said as the sound of Ruby's crying overwhelmed her._

_"Miss, calm down just lay her on the bed and we'll check her over", the doctor said as he looked at the distressed young woman before him._

_Placing Ruby on the bed as gently as she could Charlie kissed the little girl on the forehead and then began to run her fingers through Ruby's hair to calm her. Charlie's gaze fixed solely on her._

_"Miss, can ask what your relationship is to the child?", the doctor asked as he and Charlie moved outside to the reception area while the nurses tended to Ruby._

_"I'm her mum...", Charlie replied without thinking. _

_Suddenly she realised what she had just said but before she could take back her words, the doctor had gone to bring Ruby down to x-ray. Placing a hand to her forehead, Charlie tried desperatly to comprehend what had just happened. But she couldn't. Shehad just made a huge slip up and now she had to face the rath of her contolling father, who would more than likely blow a fuse when he found out what she had just done._

_A couple of hours later, Charlie found herself sitting in the waiting are. Her father standing over her, shouting at her with sheer fury over. Asking her how she could be so stupid while Elsie tried to calm him down. She was always the more understanding. Being a mother herself, she knew how difficult it was to watch your own child hurting. She could sympathise with Charlie, more so than Ross could._

_"It just slipped out, I'm sorry", Charlie said as tears began to well up in her eyes._

_"Sorry? Charlie sorry's not good enough. Who knows what could have happened if you had let that slip in front of Ruby", Ross said with anger building in his voice as he spoke, pointing his finger in his daughter's face._

_"Ross, that's enough..."Elsie began but stopped when saw Charlie rise from her seat._

_"I made a mistake and I'm sorry. But I was left alone with my daughter while she screamed in pain. I wasn't thinking straight. I just wanted to comfort", Charlie said._

_"But she's not YOUR daughter", Ross said in huseh voice that couldn't surpress his anger._

_"YES! Yes she is", Charlie shouted back before lowering her voice when the nurses from the reception desk across the way began to stare at her. "Yes she is. But because of you she'll never know that and I'll never get to be her mum", Charlie's voice trembled as she spoke through her tears._

_"Charlie...", Ross said as she tried to reach out and embrace his daughter. But Charlie pulled away and turned to her mother who offered her the warm embrace she was seeking..._

"Mum, mum", Ruby said as she looked at Charlie who was lost in her own little world. "Mum, helloooooooo", she said waving her hands in front of her mother's face.

Suddenly Charlie was pulled from her thoughts at her daughter's manic waving and smile at her daughter to mask her pain.

"Sorry Rubes, I got lost there", Charlie said taking a sip of her coffee.

"Riiiiight", Ruby said looking at her curiously. "So um, if we're going to be staying here for a while maybe we should stock up on some groceries?", Ruby asked hoping it would push Charlie into going out.

"Yeah of course. Go get ready and we'll leave in about twenty minutes", she said and watched as Ruby leaped up from her chair and bounded towards her room.

Sitting back, Charlie rubbed her forehead. She never realised how much being back in there old house would drum up so many memories for her. It made her wonder what else from her past would creep up. Standing up she brought the dishes inside and headed for her room to get changed. Maybe a day on in the city is exactly what she needed to get her mind off things.


	49. Chapter 49

_Sitting beside a sleeping Ruby in the hospital room, Charlie reflected on the days events that led to the biggest slip up she had made since she gave birth to her little girl. Only she wasn't Charlie's little girl anymore. Luckily for the whole family the doctor who the eldest Buckton girl had spoken with was only a stand in and Ruby's case had now been taken over by the hospitals regular doctor. Much to the relief of Charlie's parents._

_Watching on from her bedside chair as Ruby slept peacefully, Charlie was thankful for once that her father had decided to return to work and his ever demanding career. She couldn't bear the thought of having another conversation with him, for she knew that if she tried, she would only end up revealing her resentment towards him and she wouldn't be able to hold back venom that came with those words. It was because of his decision that Charlie had lost any chance of being a mother to her daughter. A fact she had no choice but to live with everyday for the rest of her life, regardless of the pain it caused her._

_Leaning closer to the bed, Charlie took a hold of Ruby's good hand and cupped it hers. Stroking the little girls unruly hair, she gently whispered to her, words she knew Ruby would not remember when she came to._

_"I'm so sorry Ruby. All I wanted was for you to be happy and healthy, and I know with mum and dad taking care of you, you can be", she said as she gently stroked the side of the little girls face with her hand. "But I want you to know that I love you no matter what. And no matter what you are to mum and dad, or who people think you are or even who you think I are, to me you will always be my little girl. I love you so much sweetheart", she finished as a tear slid down her cheek._

_Standing in the doorway Elsie listened to the words that came from her daughter's lips. Words of honesty, truth, raw emotion. Words that came from a side of Charlie that Elsie had not seen in a very long time. An open Charlie, a girl who was bearing her heart and soul to another person. Something she had never done with anyone else. Except Ruby. It wasn't just at that moment, Elsie realised that everyday, since the day Charlie returned from her aunty Michelle's, Ruby was the only one who ever got to see Charlie's true heart._

_It was then that she realised, that she and her husband had robbed their only child of the chance to be a mother to a pretty special little girl. A girl who made everyone smile and laugh everyday. A little girl who's upbeat and playful presence could light up a room and charm those who were in it. But, as much as it pained her to be the villian in all of this, she knew that things could never be changed now and she had to make sure that Charlie knew to that. She walked into the room quietle and placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder._

_"You that she can never know the truth. Not now", Elsie said. The only response that came was the slight nod from her daughter. And the words sunk in, Charlie finally released the tears she had been holding back for five years. "Oh Charlie", Elsie said as she wrapped her arms around Charlie and waited patiently for her to come to terms with the reality of it all..._

"Rubes, if you keep throwing stuff in the shopping trolley like this we're gonna end up living off of ice cream and doritos for the rest of the week", Charlie stated as she dug through the contents of the shopping cart Ruby had been happily filling up for the last twenty minutes.

"I'm cool with that", Ruby said with a cheeky grin as she towards her mother, tossing the contents in her arms into the trolley and releasing a large breath as if she was lifting weights..

Looking at her daughter as she leaned over into the cart, filling it up with even more goodies, Charlie could do nothing but laugh as Ruby almost fell in. Gazing around Charlie's eyes fell upon a middle aged woman staring at her from across the store. Taking in the woman's facial features, suddenly she recognised who it was. It was an old neighbour of the Bucktons, Mrs. Robinson. A woman that had moved to the area when Charlie was staying with her aunty Michelle. But she never knew why? She became a friend of Elsie's. But Charlie always thought she was just another gossip, wanting to know what, how and why Charlie lived elsewhere for a year and about the sudden appearance of a baby girl. The rumour was she was adopted and raised as the Buckton's youngest child, and Charlie was sent away because of rebellious behaviour. But nobody ever knew the truth.

By the look on the woman's face, Charlie could tell she was staring at her more out of curiosity than sincerity. When Ruby reappeared, the woman's staring became so obvious that Charlie felt it was only right she went over and crushed her curiosity. Turning to Ruby, she told her she would be right back and made her way over to the fruit and vegetable aisle Mrs. Robinson had been leering from. When she saw Charlie walking over she quickly snapped out of her daze and began randomly rummaging through the fruit, pretending to be busy. Charlie walked right up beside her and stopped.

"You know it's rude to stare, but then you always were a nosey old mare even when I was younger", Charlie stated rather bluntly.

Mrs. Robinson turned and looked at Charlie with a stunned, speechless expression that left her blushing. She had never been outwardly insulted by anyone in public her whole life and someone she barely knew from her past manages to do it in one swift blow.

"Excuse me", Mrs. Robinson replied in a high pitched tone that expressed her annoyance.

"Don't give me that. I saw you. You've been doing it since you arrived her, you continued to do it the time I live here and now your doing it again", Charlie said irritated. "Go on, why don't you ask me every question you've always wanted to. No seriously go ahead. I'm sure you've heard the rumours over the years. Obviously your still curious or you wouldn't be staring so much".

"Mum", Ruby said as she walked up beside her mother pushing the cart in front off her. "What's going on?" she asked, clearly sensing the tension. "Who's this?".

Looking Ruby up and down, Mrs. Robinson was shocked. Beyond shocked. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. The teenage girl had just called Charlie Buckton 'mum'. _But Charlie couldn't be more than thirty..._the woman thought to herself. And that's when it all struck her. At that moment all the rumours, the theories made sense. Well most of them did. There was still a few that needed validating, but from the look on Charlie's face she wasn't going to push her luck and ask her in the middle of the supermarket.

"Rubes you remember Mrs. Robinson. Our old neighbour. She used to part of mum's weekly poker sessions", Charlie replied trying to jog her daughter's memory.

"Oh yeah. I'm sorry my mind went completely blank. How are you?", Ruby asked her shaking the woman's hand.

Mrs. Robinson couldn't couldn't reply to the question. She was still in too much shock. Ruby looked from the woman to Charlie who just smiled at her and then turned her gaze back to Elsie's old "friend".

"Um, Rubes maybe we should get going we've still a few things we need to get", Charlie said as she rubbed her daughter's back. Ruby didn't reply she just nodded her head in agreement with her mother. Turning back to Mrs. Robinson, Charlie gave her a snarky smile, "Goodbye Mrs. Robinson", she said as she and Ruby walked away.

As they continued their shopping Charlie explained what had just happened with their old neighbour and why she was so speechless, much to Ruby's amusement. She couldnt help but be proud of her mother for facing her past the way she had. It was like a brand new Charlie. A stronger Charlie and she was so grateful to have someone like that in her life. Walking down the aisle Charlie stopped at the sauce section, looking for something she could use for dinner that night. Ruby decided to go and up something for dessert.

"Hey I'll be back in a sec I'm just gonna look and see if they have any nice desserts", she said as she began to back away from the trolley. Charlie nodded at her, eyes fixed on the hundreds of different sauces in front of her. "Okay but don't take too long, I would like to do something elses today other than grocery shopping", she said as Ruby continued walking.

"I wo...", Ruby was cut off when she crashed into somebody at the end of the aisle. Looking down at herself she did a quick check to make sure she was still in tact. "I am so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going".

"It's okay", the voice replied with a slight laugh.

Ruby stopped herself from replying when she recognised the sound of the voice that was talking to her. Finally looking up she couldn't believe what she saw. The spikey dark brown hair, and green eyes she could just melt. The smile that could send hearts racing.

"Dylan", Ruby said in disbelief. "Wh...how...I thought you were going back to Perth?", she asked placing a hand on his arm to make sure it was a real person standing in front of her and not a figment of her imagination.

"I was. I did. But I then I got I call from a footie scout asking me to come to Sydney for AFL trials", he said with a glint in his eye. "You are now looing at the newest member of the Sydney Swans Football Club".

"Oh my God, that's amazing. I'm really happy for you", she said smiling at him with a smile she hadn't worn in quite a while.

"So, how have you been?", he asked placing his hands in his jean pockets and lowering his head so that he was staring Ruby right in the eye. "We said we were going to keep in touch when I went back to Perth but you never did. Was I that awful?", he asked with a joking laugh.

Ruby tensed up. A lot had happened since Dylan left the Bay. Stuff Ruby wasn't sure she was comfortable discussing with him. At that moment she prayed for the ground to open up and swallow her whole or for an interrutpion of some sort that would provide her with a reason not to have to get into a verly lengthy and touchy subject. As if her prayers had been heard, Charlie came walking down the aisle towards her daughter, curious as to who she had been talking to. When she rounded the corner she was surprised.

"Dylan. What are you doing here?", she asked with a smile as she stood beside her daughter.

"Um, I just moved here. I signed a contract to play professional footie for the Sydney Swans", he said with a look of pride.

"Wow, that's pretty awesome. Maybe we could come see you play some day", she said looking down at Ruby who again was smiling at him, looking as if she were about to melt. Dylan turned his attention to Ruby.

"I'd like that", he replied. "Hey Ruby, I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me...tonight? No pressure just a fun night out. I'd really like to get to know you that's if it's alright with your mum of course?", he said knowing he'd need Charlie's permission if anything were to happen.

Charlie turned her gaze from the handsome young man to her daughter and saw the pleading look in Ruby's eyes. She didn't like the idea of Ruby going out with someone she didn't know all that well in a city she hadn't lived in for a few years after everything that had happend. But she also knew that she couldn't keep her daughter wrapped in cotton wool forever and that at some point she would have to let her begin to live her life again. Ruby would be seventeen nexy month. She was almost an adult. It was time Charlie started to treat her that way.

"Mmmm...okay", Charlie said with a slight reluctance. But when she saw the smile on Ruby's face she knew she had made the right decision. "But any funny business and I will personally hunt you down", Charlie stated. Dylan laughed and held up his hands.

"No arguments here", he said with a laugh. "Anyways I better be off. I'll meet you harbour at six?", he asked looking at Ruby. She smiled.

"Six it is", she said giving him a small wave as he walked off.

Both Buckton women watched as he walked away, Ruby staring, mostly at his rear end wondeing what mark to give it out of ten. Charlie looked at her daughter and followed her gaze. She knew exactly what she was at.

"Come on you, let's get home and...wash that dirty little brain of yours out with soap", she said as she nudged Ruby on the arm. Her daughter looked at her and laughed and together, they made their way to the checkout. Discussing the Ruby's outfit possibilities.

As he made his way towards the self service machine near the exit Dylan smiled to himself. His day was looking up. Out of the corner of his eye he saw an elderly woman gazing at him. She looked him up and down and then she smiled at him. Confused, he smiled back and then continued on with what he was doing. But he stopped when he felt that the woman's eyes were still on him. Turning back around he eyed the woman suspiciously, wondering why she kept staring at him. Then he spoke.

"Can I help you?", he asked, trying not to sound annoyed by the situation.

"It is you", the woman said her smile getting bigger, "Dylan Bledcoe. The last time I saw you, you were visiting from Perth with your father. I remember you were always hanging around your older brother. You idolised him as if he was Superman. How is Grant? I haven't seen him around in a while", the woman finally finished. Her trip down memory lane angering the young man.

"He's dead. Murdered actually, but thanks for asking", Dylan replied bitterly as he picked up the items off of the self service machine and exited the store leaving the woman behind speechless.

Later that night, Charlie sat on the couch, her legs tucked under her mother's old blanket that hung on the back of the couch. A glass of wine in her hand and the company of four women and their tales of sex and love in the city of New York. Watching the film made Charlie realise that she hadn't been involved in a relationship since Angelo. A fact that Ruby pointed may times. She had hoped to eventally find someone new to start seeing. Unfortunantly for Charlie, the demands of being a police detective, running an entire station, having a teenage daughter and having her ex hanging around did exactly do anything to invite anybody new into her life.

It especially didn't help having Angelo's new besties, Miles and Alf, constantly trying get her to reconcile with him. But Charlie had moved on. Any feelings she had for him, whatever they had been had long gone and highly doubted she would ever feel that way again. If only she could get Angelo to finally accept that and let her go. As if the great Lord had sensed her need for company, she was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of Ruby closing over the front door. Putting her glass of wine down on the coffee table and switching off the DVD, Charlie straightened herself up.

"Mum", Ruby called as she placed her jacket on the coat rack.

"In here", Charlie shouted back and watched as her daughter appeared through the sitting room door. "So...how did your date with Prince Charming go? I'm guessing from that grin on you face he's a good kisser", Charlie said patting Ruby on the arm.

"It was..." Ruby began to reply but decided to build up a bit of anticipation from her mother.

"It was what? Great, terrible, a complete disaster?", Charlie asked nudging her waiting for a response.

"It was nice. Better than nice. It...it reminded me of what I've been missing since Geoff left", Ruby said holding Charlie's hand and giving her a warm smile. Charlie squeezed Ruby's hand back and then invited Ruby into her embrace, which Ruby gladly accepted.

"I'm really happy for you Rubes", she said as she kissed the top of her daughter's head.

Picking up the remote Charlie switched the DVD back on and cuddled up next to a beaming Ruby. Not realising what was taking place in the world outside their door.

Walking back up the street from dropping Ruby home, Dylan turned to the car that had pulled up beside him. Opening the car door he jumped in. Turning to the driver he gave her a cheeky smile.

"And there was me thinking I was gonna have to walk home", he said

"How did your little date go?", she asked, looking into her rear view mirror, and gazing at the house Dylan had just walked away from.

"Well, let's just say I have her eating out of the palm of my hand", he replied as he took out a piece of paper that contained Ruby's phone number on it.

"Nice work. Now you can go about building up a relationship with her", she said folding the piece of paper and handing it back to him. "Build up her trust, I don't care how you do it, just do it. She's the key to all this. She's the only person who can give us direct access to the mother".

"Remind me why we're doing this again?", Dylan asked, leaning his head back against head rest.

"Because I want Charlie Buckton to know what it's like to have her life toyed around with. I want her to feel the same pain that we have", she stated. A sense of a burning anger boiling to the surface as she spoke.

Dylan looked in the wing mirror, his eyes fixed on Ruby's house. Thinking about this "relationship" he was building or going to build with Ruby made him feel slightly disgust. Afterall, he was technically her uncle. But then his mind flickered to his older brother and suddenly he found a way to surpress the feeling of disgust.

"Are you one hundred percent certain you wanna go through with this Tracy?", he asked turning back to look at her. Turning to Dylan, Tracy looked him straight in the eye and without a moments hesitation she replied.

"Absolutely",

Turning the key in the ignition Tracy pulled out and sped off down the street. Her mind running rampant with plans. And within seconds the car was out of sight.

Sitting on the couch, Ruby lay into her mother. Feeling Charlie's protective arms wrapped around her. Ruby felt for the first time in a long time, like she was starting to feel normal again. She place an arm on top of the one's that were around her gave them a squeeze. After which she felt a loving kiss being planted on her head. Things seemed like they were finally looking up. If only it were true...


End file.
